


The Great DPD Kink-Off

by connorssock, LittleLalaith, Skye_Willows, Stujet9rainshine



Series: Deep Into You [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Consensual and Temporary Body Modifications, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drinking, Engagement, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fear Play, Fighting Role-Play, Fisting, Forniphilia, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Harnesses, Hinted/Pre-Arranged Dub-Con, Human Furniture, Inflation, Inflation play, Kink Negotiation, Laughing so hard the gag had to be taken out, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partner Swapping, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Recording, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Role-Play, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Self-Lubricating Androids, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation (Blindfolds + Muteness), Sex Pollen, Shibari, Sounding, Spanking, Speculums, Swearing, Temperature Play, Unsafe D/s, Vanilla, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Workplace Sex, android anatomy, android interfacing, live streaming, terrible humour, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 78,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLalaith/pseuds/LittleLalaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: It started out as a bit of rivalry and turned into a competition. Who was the kinkiest android in town?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stujet9rainshine here!!!! Welcome to this giant, awesome kink challenge! Buckle up for this ride! 
> 
> So, I'm going to give you the run down! This is a fun project Skye_Willows, connorssock, LittleLalaith, and myself are doing. We're taking the great pairings of Hankcon, Reed900, and Allen60 and seeing who can write the kinkiest smut!
> 
> We each have our own roles, I'm the narrator/judge. So, I'm setting this stage!
> 
> Skye_Wllows is writing the Hankcon chapters! Be ready for greatness!
> 
> LittleLalaith is writing the Reed900 chapters. Big awesome oof!
> 
> And connorssock is writing the Allen60 chapters. The good shit!
> 
> Enjoy the ride!

This is the story of how three humans and their robo-boyfriends got into a competition to both out kink and out fuck each other. It all began with a poorly timed and annoying phone call…

~

Hank ran a hand down his face and rolled over to grab at his now screaming phone. He looked at the clock before he even considered answering the damn thing.

**11:30.**

Nothing too bad, but  _ fuck, _ he hating being woken up. But he answered on complete autopilot after that.

“Lieutenant Anderson?” He mumbled into the mouthpiece.

“Hank?” The steely voice of Nines was on the other end of the phone, “Thank rA9, you answered. I need a favor.”

“Nines? What the fuck?” Hank barked out, more from stress than annoyance. Nines wasn’t one to ask for help.

“Well, Hank,” Nines started, his voice betrayed his _ own _ annoyance. “Gavin found it was necessary to go out binge drinking and is now inebriated beyond belief. He called me and it was enough that I am concerned for his safety. Would you be up for making sure he gets somewhere safe?”

Hank pulled the phone away from his face and groaned. Gavin  _ just _ had to go out and be a complete fuck-shit when Nines was out of town, didn’t he?

Then Hank put the receiver back to his face and then responded, “Yeah, Nines I can get him. But I’m not guaranteeing I won’t be the one to punch him.  _ Got it?” _

Nines hummed, “Sounds fair. I’ll send you his coordinates over to your phone. Just make sure to let me know when he’s safe and home?”

“I can do that for you,” Hank said as he started to pull himself out of bed.

“Thank you, Hank,” Nines drew out, “And I apologize in advance for the pain-in-the-ass he is going to be.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hank scrubbed the last of the sleep out of his eyes. “Night.”

“Goodnight, Hank,” Nines dismissed and then hung up the phone.

Hank blinked and by the time he pulled the phone away from his ear Nines had sent him the link to the GPS signal from Gavin’s phone. He was only about twenty minutes away, not too bad.

Hank threw on some clothes, toed into a pair of shoes, grabbed his keys and was out the door.

The drive was quick and thankfully Gavin didn’t wander too far, probably staying in the same bar. Hell, maybe even the same table. Which made Hank’s life a whole hell of a lot easier.

When Hank finally parked his car outside of the mediocre bar Gavin had picked out, he was mostly ready to deal with an extremely drunk Gavin. Walking through the front door, he surveyed the bar and there was Gavin leaning over a table playing with phone looking sorry for himself.

Hank walked over to him and grabbed onto his shoulder.

Gavin looked up through droopy eyes,  _ “Hey.” _

Hank sighed as he started to move the smaller man, “Come on Gavin. I’m taking you home.”

Gavin eyes sparkled briefly, “Are you now, Lieutenant?” Then he did his stupid blink wink.

Hank stared, and made a motion of dropping Gavin and then catching him, but it was enough to freak the smaller man out. “Yeah,  _ nope. _ Not interested.”

Gavin stopped squirming and frowned heavily. His expressions exaggerated by his drunkenness, “Whatever  _ old man, _ bet you couldn't even get it up, anyway.”

Hank felt his pride be wounded a bit, he wasn’t  _ that _ old. But he had a come back ready,  “Well said, whiskey dick.”

Gavin gasped, clearly offended,  _ “I have a great dick!” _

At that point they were outside the bar and away from prying eyes and Hank was having a bit of fun pissing with Gavin. He snorted obnoxiously, “Yeah, about as great as your personality.”

Gavin deadweighted Hank and let out a dramatic gasp, “Ask Nines! I’m  _ fantastic _ in bed! We have  _ the best _ sex!”

Hank just made a noise of agreement as he tossed Gavin into the passenger seat of the car.

Gavin had other plans and kept on rambling, “Yeah, we have great sex! This one time Nines was upset with me, and he decided fucking me in the precinct supply closet was suiting.”

Hank side-eyed Gavin as he climbed into the driver’s seat. Connor and him had actually done something similar, but it was because Connor is both horny and persistent. “That’s it? Been there done that.” He chided the smaller man.

Gavin let out a sound akin to a wounded animal, “Well,  _ uh,  _ me and Nines, we’ve tried  _ gags!” _

Hank snorted, “Been doing that since you were probably still in diapers.”

Gavin wiggled in his seat to get a better look at Hank, “Well, you do have almost twenty years on me! But  _ I  _ probably still fuck better!”

Hank rolled his eyes, “From what you’ve told me you don’t fuck at all, just the getting fucked part and that ain’t  _ that _ hard.”

Gavin’s eyes sparkled, “Nines is a great bottom thank you very much!”

Hank actually let out a small chuckled at that, “Yeah, sure whatever you say, Vanilla.”

Gavin gasped and turned roughly in his seat again,  _ “I am not vanilla!” _ he squawked.

_ “Sure…”  _ Hank drew out.

“I can prove it!” Gavin threw his hands around dramatically, “I challenge you to a fuck off!”

Hank nearly lost control of the vehicle, _ “What?” _

“A. Fuck. Off!” Gavin repeated, slower.

“Yeah, I heard that!” Hank barked, “What the fuck, Gavin?”

“Scared, Lieutenant?” Gavin chided.

“Of course, not.”

Gavin poked Hank in the forearm, “I bet you’re afraid to lose!”

Hank snorted again, “Not to you. Nines, _ maybe.” _

“Well, if you’re not afraid to lose then why turn down the opportunity?”

“Because I’d be obligating myself to talk to you more.”

Gavin hummed and then shrugged, “Then just have Connor interface the details to Nines.”

Hank scratched at his beard, “You know what fine you’re on.”

Gavin wiggled and did a triumphant fist pump, dab thing.  _ “Hell yeah!” _ the he went back to poking at his phone messily.

Hank sighed and went back to focusing on the drive to Gavin’s place. He probably wouldn’t even remember this come morning.

~

Gavin remembered that next morning, despite a pounding head, and he fully intended to win.


	2. Hankcon Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Skye here! Thanks for joining us all on this crazy and smutty ride!
> 
> Considering this began as a fun little idea on Discord, it's already grown into a ridiculously fun competition and I personally can't wait to see what comes up later!
> 
> No smut for the first entry of each pair, but you'll all be getting to glimpses of their relationships before we get into the stuff you're all here to see. 
> 
> Enough of me yabbering, have this fun little snippet of Hankcon. 
> 
> (I apologise in advance for all the terrible humour in my sections!)

Of course, Hank didn’t think any more of it. Not until Nines and Connor got back from their trip two days later, and his beautiful horny-ass android all but jumped him as soon Connor got in the door.

“Jesus!” Hank exclaimed as Connor ploughed into him from the front door - absolutely beaming - and squawked when the momentum sent them barrelling to the floor. Laughing heartily as Connor peppered his face with kisses, Hank just about managed to push Connor up far enough to get a good look at the android. “Fucking hell, some hello, Con,” he greeted fondly. “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

“Did Gavin really challenge you to a fuck off?” Connor asked excitedly.

....Hank’s brain promptly short-circuited.

“That bastard remembered?!” he yelped, staring up at Connor in horror. “And why are you so goddamn excited about this?!” 

“Because it’s going to be so much fun!” Connor bounced happily, Hank groaning as the android’s ass made some very firm contact with his cock which was quickly rising to attention at the movement. “This means we’ll get to try so much new stuff!”

“Con, babe,” Hank hissed, taking a firm grip of the android to stop him. “Stop and think where you’re sitting for a second.”

Connor blinked and then looked down. “Oh.” He kept staring for all of three seconds before turning his gaze back to Hank. “But you like me bouncing on your lap?”

“Gah!” Hank yelled while shoving the android off him. “Not what I was getting at!”

Perplexed by his lieutenant’s behaviour, Connor watched as Hank stood from where they had been sprawled on the floor and meandered into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Once Hank’s mind had finally caught up to him - and he’d promptly downed the bottle wishing it was something a little stronger for the conversation he was about to have - he stared at Connor once more. “Right, let’s rewind a bit. How the fuck do you know about this?” Hank asked, seeing how Connor grinned as he leaned against a nearby kitchen counter.

“Gavin told Nines about the challenge yesterday,” Connor beamed in reply. “We spent the whole of yesterday trying to come up with ideas.”

Hank spluttered on the tiny remains of the water. “The-What the fuck ideas are there to come up with?!” he all but squealed, suddenly wondering if these androids were going to kill them with their kinkiness.

“Oh, rules and all that. Plus we were sharing various past experiences to develop a relevant scope of comparison. I’m afraid I may have given Nines ideas…” Connor replied sheepishly, but the dirty smirk on his face just had Hank’s eyes rolling.

“Jesus Christ, Con, I really don’t want to know what you and Nines ‘shared’: knowing you two it was a full-on video replay!”

“Complete with sensations, Lieutenant.”

“...I need a fucking drink. Or ten.”

Connor giggled and went up to Hank, wrapping his arms around his human while biting his lips at how red in the face Hank was. From his readings of the human’s vitals, however, Connor could tell that Hank was aroused slightly by the idea too. “Hank, this is going to be an enormous amount of fun,” Connor told him softly, nuzzling underneath Hank’s chin to all but purr against his skin. “Anything which encourages an increase in our sex life is going to be advantageous.”

Scoffing, but melting under Connor’s attention, Hank sighed and wrapped his android in a cuddle. “I’m old, Con, and I really don’t want to explain to Jeffrey why I’ve permanently got a bad back. We already got enough of a look last time after we fell in the goddamn shower and I threw it out.”

The blush which sprang across Connor’s face showed his remembrance of the event. “I apologised to you profusely for that at the time, Hank. I wasn’t aware that when I got quite so aroused that my panels opened and I could short out temporarily from the water…”

Chuckling, Hank pressed a kiss to Connor’s forehead. “I know, baby, I know - but I’m still not living through that embarrassment again if I can avoid it.” Sighing, he braced for the inevitable. “Go on then, run me through these ‘rules’ that you and Nines came up with then.”

“Of course, Hank,” Connor smiled as he pulled back slightly to stare at his partner. “We agreed that prior experiences should not contribute to the tally, but can be recreated for the event. Anything is fair game, but that perhaps we should swap information about kinks et cetera to make sure neither side does anything that the other is not comfortable with-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, no!” Hank howled. “I do not need Gavin fucking Reed knowing about my kinks!”

“I would only share that information with Nines, and he has agreed not to divulge it to Gavin unless specifically prompted. He assures me that he would not let slip the reasons as to why,” Connor pleaded. “It’s so that no-one feels pressured into recreating something that they are desperately uncomfortable with.”

“...Fine, but just tell Nines my big no’s, all right? Do not fucking tell him more than that!”

“I think both Nines and Gavin will learn about our shared kinks as the event progresses,” Connor leered, earning an exasperated sigh.

“Why me? Why fucking me?” Hank grumped. “Anything else?”

“Umm, well…”

“I’m really not going to like this, am I?”

“...Sixty may have overheard us talking about it and wants to join in,” Connor admitted with a shy look.

**_“Fucking what?!”_ **


	3. Reed900 Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> LittleLalaith here with your dose of Reed900. 
> 
> Nothing too smutty for this intro chapter but I can guarantee that there is some delicious nsfw content to follow. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Gavin woke the morning after his heavy drinking session, his memory was a patchwork of fuzzy and distinct events. How many drinks he’d had? - Fuzzy. Karaoke on the corner stage - Distinct. Tina and him playing beer pong - Fuzzy. Challenging Hank to a Fuck Off? - Very Distinct. Once he’d finished emptying the contents of his fridge for something greasy and hangover soothing, he’d text Nines to inform him of the good news. The single winky-face emoji that came back was enough to send him reeling. This was happening. Game on. 

By the time Nines made it home after his trip out of town, Gavin had laid the groundwork for some serious brownie-points; he’d cleaned the flat to a reasonable standard, restocked the cupboards with healthy foods and supplements, even picked up a new turtleneck that he knew Nines had been eyeing up prior to payday. Not that he had to, Nines was already on board, but… he guessed it was a way to say thank you. For putting up with his crazy shit, for going along with him, for allowing him to explore the person he was when no-one else was watching. Just him and Nines, sharing themselves in a way that they’d never allow themselves to even consider with anyone else. 

He didn’t even have to say anything; he had been feeding the cats when Nines got back, turned towards the counter so that he felt Nines before he saw him - strong, lean arms snaking around his waist and gentle kisses pressed to the back of his neck. “Welcome back, Tin Can,” Gavin smiled, turning his head a little to give Nines the kiss he was waiting for. 

“You’re trying to get into my good books… perhaps you think I’m going to go along with your little game?” Nines smirked, waiting for Gavin to put the food bowls down before drawing him into a more suitable embrace. Gavin laughed softly and squeezed him tightly, nuzzling into the hollow of his neck; when Nines’ jaw tucked down suddenly against the tickle of his stubble, Gavin took the opportunity to steal another kiss. “You even shaved for the occasion... “

“Rough and prickly, just like me...just the way you like me,” Gavin sort of winked. “And yeah, I think you’re getting in on this competition. Because I know you, and I know you like a contest as much as I do… so, spill. You and Connor work out the details or what?”

“We did,” Nines smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Gavin’s temple. “And all you need to know is that Connor and I will be exchanging information about our endeavours. I have already informed him of your ‘hard no’s’ and he has informed me of Hank’s. The only other thing you need to be aware of is this…” he leaned closer, his lips against Gavin’s ear as his voice rolled sinfully low. “By the end of this, you will either experience the very limits of your capacity to endure pleasure, or you will break beneath me. I look forward to discovering which it is…...also 60 is playing.”

Gavin had been preparing a sultry come back but it slipped on his tongue and choked him when he heard the last sentence. “I’m sorry, what?”

“60 overheard Connor and I discussing the rules and he expressed an interest in joining,” Nines reiterated, hiding a smirk behind the glassy sheen of his powder blue eyes. 

“First off, does 60 even have a partner? And secondly, I didn’t think he was deviant,” Gavin frowned, the increased competition simultaneously sending a thrill and a distinct dread through his system. 

“The dramatic ‘machine’ monologued at Connor. Of course he’s a deviant… and I think he might be firm competition, Gavin. If what he’s shared is anything to go by.”

“What did he share?” he grinned, rubbing his stubble against Nines’ jaw in a playful effort to get him to talk. Instead, Nines dipped slightly, scooping him into a bridal hold and carrying him over the couch before settling in with his partner; he stroked gentle fingers over Gavin’s cheek and neck, up into his hair, savouring the contact he’d missed while he was away. 

“I can’t tell you. But… I will say this...If I know Connor, he'll want to drag this out for as long as possible, which means that we'll need to keep our more adventurous play for later rounds," Nines started, his cool tone suggesting that this entire set of circumstances was nothing more to him than a game of strategy. They could have been competing for largest collections of bottle tops and Nines' tone wouldn't have been any more indifferent. At least, not yet. Gavin knew Nines better than the android liked to admit. He played the Ice Queen at first, always the superior force, above it all, too perfect to let something as frivolous as emotion dictate his actions - but Gavin had seen him when he let the walls fall. He'd seen the way his expression softened, pupils blown wide like dual echoes of the perfect 'o' of his mouth when they were beyond words, beyond thought, basking in heat and passion and sound. Gavin shivered at the thought, settling his weight more firmly against Nines’ chest. “But don’t worry, I have some ideas in mind… Connor was very helpful…”


	4. Allen60 Intro

Sitting on the sofa in their shared living room, 60 connected to the TV and threw his feet over the armrest.

“Remind me again,” Allen grumbled, “what’s in this for me?”

“Mind blowing sex and bragging rights,” 60 replied. “Now pay attention, this is what we’re up against.”

On the TV he was playing the memories he had sworn to keep secret. First was Nines and Gavin, images, snippets played with the odd sound. He was so absorbed in it that he missed the way Allen shifted next to him, spreading his legs wider. Only when the view switched to Connor and Hank did he glance over.

“Seriously?” he asked but Allen didn’t even bother pausing at palming his crotch. Instead he shrugged indignantly.

“What? They’re hot. And cute in an almost innocent kind of way.”

60 turned his attention back and raised an eyebrow at the screen. He’d never thought Connor had it in him. But then again, he had expected a little more from Nines. Maybe Connor had been the only honest one amongst them, he always did strike 60 as a bit naive. Which meant that Nines was holding back. He was so lost in his head that he almost missed the frustrated little huff of breath Allen let out next to him.

“Yes?” he asked, still distracted.

“This is like the world’s most innocent teasing. It’s good but…” he struggled to find his words. “Lacking, I guess."

Finally tearing his gaze from the TV, 60 looked him over with a smirk.

“Look at you, all hot and bothered over something so vanilla. Didn’t think you would be affected by this at all.”

“Well, they look like you. Though they most certainly don’t act like you,” there was a soft wink that followed his leer.

Lazily, 60 stood from the sofa and stretched, knowing that Allen’s eyes were going to zero in on the strip of skin his t-shirt riding up would reveal. Sure enough, that’s what happened and 60 grinned. Graciously, he reached a hand for Allen and pulled him up.

“I guess we should get this competition started.”

They ambled slowly into the bedroom, not in a particular hurry. Standing by the end of the bed, they looked over it and then at each other.

“We’re really going to have to tone it down to start with, aren’t we?” Allen asked. 60 nodded with a small frown. He just hoped he’d be able to hold back the boredom and frustration that was no doubt going to bleed through his memories of mildly kinky sex when he shared them with the other two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, the last set up chapter is here! The kink starts next chapter, my dudes!!!

The day after the terms were set and final negotiations were made gossip was inevitable. When the three androids agreed to meet in the break room to chat, things got interesting.

~

_‘It's looks like everyone is on board, correct?’_ Sixty sent to their private network.

Nines nodded, _‘Gavin is more than excited and honestly so am I.’_

Connor bounced on his heels, his grin barely contained, _‘Hank is on board!’_

Sixty hummed and inspected his nails. _'So other than bragging rights what's the prize for winning?’_

Nines and Connor looked at him in matching surprise.

Sixty shrugged, _‘What? It's a competition. There should be a prize for winning.’_

Connor jumped up and slammed his hand down on the table, _'A night at the Siren Hotel!’_

Sixty and Nines LEDs both spun yellow for a second as the searched for the place in question.

Nines went back to blue and spoke first, _‘I like Connor's idea.’_

Sixty blinked and he also went back to blue. It was a little more of a romantic prize, but it was a nice place. _‘I also like this idea. The trip is paid by a 50/50 split from the other losers.’_

You could practically see the gears turning in Connor's head and the hearts in his eyes, ‘ _Well, this going to be grand!’_ he looked back towards the bullpen. He said out loud, “it’s time for me to return to work, always nice to talk to you both!”

The other two RKs waved their goodbyes as Connor walked back towards Hank.

Sixty glanced at Nines and gave a sly grin, _'Good luck corrupting your man.’_

Nines mouth ticked down a bit _, 'I plan on having fun, Six.’_

Sixty pushed himself away from the table. Then aloud he said, “I must return to the morgue, I have a new autopsy to complete.”

Nines smiled, “Good luck.” he then stepped away from the table as Sixty walked away. He made sure to make Gavin a coffee before he himself returned to the precinct.

~

Let the games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Siren Hotel](https://thesirenhotel.com) is the hotel that Connor (me) picked out as the prize!
> 
> Also, since all the writers have discussed the terms of this ahead of times. We all have our no-gos and we felt we should let you guys know what those are so y'all know what NOT to expect:
> 
> Daddy kink, severe genital mutilation, gratuitous cum eating, knife play, scat, piss play.
> 
> Okay, that about does it! Stu out! <3


	6. Hankcon: Semi-Public Workplace Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop woop! The first round is off, and I've got the intimidating task of getting the ball rolling. I tell you, this fic is a very steep learning curve, I've never written anything like these kinks in my life!
> 
> And yes, I know this may be a little bolder than you are all expecting for an opener, but you'll see why!
> 
> Relevant tags for this entry: Exhibitionism, remote control vibrators, butt plugs, semi-public sex, workplace sex, anal sex, orgasm delay/denial.
> 
> Yes, I've given Connor an exhibitionism kink. It's just too tempting and too much fun.
> 
> Enjoy the first dose of filth ;)

The next morning, Hank couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the small box left on Connor’s pillow when he woke up. Small and silver with black swirly patterns; Hank knew exactly what it was. Wondering why Connor had dug this out now – and having a very bad feeling about what this whole ‘fuck off’ meant for his back health – Hank picked up the box with a sigh and opened it. Sure enough, one half of the contents were missing, and the other had a small note attached.

_ Morning, Hank! Please bring this with you to work today. _

_ May I request setting 3? That will be just enough to keep me excited, but not be debilitating. _

_ I’m looking forward to seeing you. _

_ Love, Connor. _

“Sappy, horny idiot,” Hank chuckled while looking over at his alarm clock. He’d actually roused eleven minutes early, but he couldn’t really bring himself to stay in bed: not without Connor there. It held much less appeal without his beautiful android lying beside him. Shaking his head at Connor’s idea for the day, Hank went about his morning routine with a slight bounce in his step. One advantage of Connor having done a double shift overnight with Nines is that it gave Hank plenty of time to scope through their collection of toys for whatever they were going to do next.

Knowing that Connor had a massive kink for getting caught was giving Hank so many ideas. Now he just had to decide how much he was going to leave himself out there as well.

After letting Sumo out and leaving him enough food and water for the next few hours until they were back from their shift, Hank finished getting himself set for work. Making sure to pocket the remote control for Connor’s little toy on the way out, Hank sent him a quick message as he started up the car.

**_You’ve not got yourself too wound up, have you, baby?_ **

He gave Connor a couple of seconds to reply, and it had him chuckling as he read through the contents.

_ I am impatient, but since you have the controller for the vibrator it is currently not on – as much as I may want it to be. _

**_Careful what you wish for, Con. I might just ramp this up past 3 when you aren’t looking._ **

Pointedly, Connor didn’t answer. Hank smirked, knowing exactly what that meant.

His horny little exhibitionist was in for a treat today.

* * *

When Connor has come up with his little plan the previous night, he wasn’t entirely sure how enthused Hank would be by the idea of them playing such a game at the precinct. Sure, there was that one time after Connor got infected with a virus which practically made him go into heat and they’d been at it for almost an hour in Hank’s car – while they were still on the clock – but this was a definite step up. That little incident had been where Connor discovered he was exhilarated at the thought of not only being watched, but also at the threat of being caught.

Parked in an alley only two streets from the precinct, fucking in the back seat of Hank’s car in broad daylight. His pump had been racing at more than just the sex.

So, of course, now that they had their little competition going, Connor’s thoughts had been running a little wild: and he’d not been able to stop himself when this particular idea grabbed hold.

Nines had noticed Connor’s enthusiasm throughout their shift together overnight and a small smirk had confirmed that the other android had run a scan to confirm why. The only reason Connor blushed so much is because Nines had scanned him to see if the RK800 was up to what Nines suspected he was before even  _ asking  _ as to the reason. Connor hadn’t thought he was quite  _ that _ obvious.

**_What a pity that you’ve encrypted the frequency of your vibrator, it would have been great fun to hack it to catch you off guard._ **

_ I was well ahead of you there, Nines – though I admit it was more to stop Sixty from getting any ideas.  _

**_Do not fret, he is already working on an algorithm to crack it as he has nothing interesting to do. And since you are blatantly ignoring his messages, he says to pass on that you are a boring and tame slut._ **

_ Oh that’s rich coming from- Hey! How is this boring  _ **_or_ ** _ tame? _

**_Since I’m assuming that was the vibrator I saw you using on the Lieutenant in our shared memories, it does not have anything like a powerful impact for androids. You could have at least picked something potent._ **

_ Hmph, I’ll just ignore the blatant disrespect towards Hank in that statement and tell you that, yes, it is a different one. I’m tempted to buy one for Gavin to use on you now since I’d bet it would drive you to overload pretty quickly. _

**_…You wouldn’t._ **

_ Try me. _

That had been the end of that conversation…or at least until Hank had turned up at the precinct early, for the first time in  _ years _ . Of course, since he was early Connor didn’t see him before he felt a sharp vibration deep in his ass. The way his body jolted and shivered gave Nines great amusement from across the room, and Connor scowled at him before Hank finally came into view. 

Turning his unimpressed look to his partner instead, Connor stared at Hank as the older man shrugged. “I said setting 3 on purpose, Hank,” the android hissed while swallowing back on a moan, “and putting it straight on at 4 is rather cruel.”

Hank winked at the android as he walked past Connor to sit in his chair at the neighbouring desk. “You’re the one who likes to push the limits, Con, and this little game isn’t going to be any fun if you set the rules,” Hank smiled back at him. “Shouldn’t have left me with all the power then, should you?” Just to emphasise that point, Hank cranked it up to a 6 long enough to see Connor fighting to stay still before lowering it again. “Awww, poor baby. Can’t react without giving himself away. This must be killing your inner exhibitionist,” he finished low enough to make sure nobody overheard.

“Hank, I’m not an exhibitionist…” Connor muttered petulantly, to which Hank raised an eyebrow. 

“Con, you get excited at the idea of being watched and having sex in public. What else would you call that?”

“Thrill seeking?”

“That’s what rollercoasters are for, baby.” Connor whined, which had Hank chuckling before flickering the controls again – up to 8 just for two seconds before dialling it back down to 3. Connor’s yelp of arousal barely stayed down as he glared at his partner. “Heh, strap yourself in, Con. I’m gonna make you beg for it at the end of this.”

“Lieutenant…”

Hank was not idle in his threat. Over the course of the next four hours, Connor could do nothing but suffer in equal measures of pleasure and hyperawareness. He’d asked Hank to keep the settings lower so that he wouldn’t have the issue of the  _ very  _ obvious hard-on that ended up essentially binding Connor to his desk. Well…not strictly true. He could deactivate his sexual functions and voice box to stop anything truly embarrassing from happening: but that removed all the thrill. 

It was made worse by Hank knowing that Connor wouldn’t give in. His horny android was stubborn at the best of times, let alone moments like these.

Adding to Connor’s misery were the taunting messages that Nines sent him over the neural net and Gavin’s smirks from the other side of the bullpen. Clearly Nines had told his partner what was transpiring, and as much as Connor squirmed at the knowledge that so many people were watching for every flicker of his careful façade, that same knowledge was part of what made the agony so enthralling. Arousal and shame mixed into a fiercely heady mix.

The buzzing of that fluctuating vibrator in Connor’s ass was doing nothing to help him focus, and by the time lunch rolled around Connor was right on the precipice. He couldn’t concentrate on anything save that delightful hum inside which was now sitting constantly at a 7; Hank had been cranking up the intensity all day. Connor’s lone victory was in that he could see Hank wasn’t unaffected by all his squirming. It had been low-key enough to avoid suspicion at large, but since Hank had been watching him so closely, he could see everything.

A faint blue blush which Connor was fighting to keep down whenever anyone else was around, hand twitching madly as the android fought the desperate need to reach for his straining cock. His eyes were blown wide, if pretending to be focused, and Connor’s pump regulator was shining so brightly under the strain that Hank could see it through his shirt. He couldn’t help but wonder how long Connor was going to last before reaching breaking point, and he’d be damned if he needed to jerk off because his little exhibitionist actually managed to outlast him.

Deciding it was time to move things on, Hank stood - thankful that the positioning of his desk meant that the only person he had to pass en route to an exit was Ben, who had already left for lunch – and quickly departed the area. Connor watched him go with a rigid posture, then doubled over as the vibrator inside him ratcheted up to the maximum all of a sudden. It caught the attention of several people, Nines and Gavin included. Before any of them got close enough to ask if Connor was all right, however, the android bolted up and all but sprinted away: the vibrator lowering enough to allow Connor some function back as a message flashed on his HUD.

**_You want some relief, baby? Interrogation Room 4._ **

God yes, Connor was almost at his wits end after  _ hours  _ of teasing. He wanted nothing more than to finally be put out of his misery.

Connor all but stumbled down the steps leading to the floor below as he at last reached Interrogation 4, and he opened the door to the interrogation side, gasping. Hank stood on the other side, his own eyes blown wide and cock hard through his jeans as he saw Connor stagger inside the room. They stared at each other for a single second before Hank tackled Connor, slamming him up against the now closed door and kissing him passionately as he pressed a hand to the panel at the side to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. Delirious with the need for release, Connor rutted up against Hank madly while mewling into his mouth.

“Fuck, you have no idea what kind of picture you make when you’re so horny, baby,” Hank panted as they broke apart, fighting with Connor’s clothes to get his shirt and jeans undone. The android lacked the co-ordination to really do much more than feebly shove down his jeans and underwear as Hank at last managed to get the shirt undone, pushing away Connor’s jacket while he was at it. 

The android was like a wet dream – eyes dazed and clouded over with lust, chest flushed a beautiful blue while his cock stood proud, leaking pre-come at a steady rate. Growling at the sight, Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote, switching it back to the maximum. Connor howled and his legs almost buckled, the android barely catching himself on the next wall as he crumpled. Pulling out his own cock to get in a few desperately needed strokes, Hank summoned all the restraint he had left.

“Connor.” The android’s fractured attention met his, and Hank hissed at the whimper which escaped Connor as he moved and the vibrations shifted within him. “Tell me how you want to come, sweetheart. Untouched, you fucking my hand or mouth, or speared on my cock. Your choice.”

An unrestrained moan tore from Connor’s throat as his eyes locked on Hank’s dick. “Fuck me, Hank, please.” Connor’s voice was crackling with static at being so aroused, and a yelp tore out of him as Hank pulled him from the door and slammed him up against the one-way mirror. The contrast of his blistering hot body and the coolness of the glass had Connor wailing, which only rose in volume as Hank pressed his hips firmly against the android’s own to pin them against the wall – and with it trap Connor’s straining length between his own stomach and the frigid mirror. “ _ Oh fuck!” _

Hank chuckled at the reaction as his fingers reached into Connor’s twitching hole, finding the vibrator which had been slowly undoing him all day. “Good thing this room’s soundproof, eh baby? Wouldn’t want the whole station to know just how much of a slut you are for my dick - or would you?” The whine against the glass would have been answer enough, but Hank could feel how Connor’s whole body twitched in response. “Yeah, of course you would. You love the thought of everyone watching as I fuck into you, don’t you baby?”

“Hank- _ Argh! _ ” Connor screamed as Hank got a firm hold of the vibrator and pulled it out agonisingly slowly, leaving it in at just such an angle for a few seconds to sit square on top of the android’s prostate. Howling at the sensation, Connor’s legs began to buckle before Hank reached around to take a firm grip of the base of the android’s dick. Connor whined and breathed harshly, desperately trying to hold himself back.

“No you don’t, Con,” Hank growled in his ear as he mercifully pulled the vibrator out completely, Connor’s whole body shivering at the loss. “You said you wanted to come on my cock, so that’s what you’re going to do.” Connor nodded against the glass, fists clenched tightly at the level of his shoulders as Hank leant in to press long, slow kisses along the side of the android’s neck. Hank could feel him unwinding slowly under the caresses, and finally reached the android’s cheek. 

A quiet keen resounded through Hank’s mouth as Connor turned to slot their mouths together, answering with his own low groan. Every tremble from Connor’s body was sparking his own arousal, watching his gorgeous android ready to fly apart at the seams was one of the most stunning things Hank had ever seen. As they broke apart, Hank’s right hand looped around Connor’s shoulder and took a hold of the end of the android’s tie, pulling it back to act as an improvised leash.

Connor gasped at the change and moaned as he felt Hank lining himself up. “You okay, sweetheart? You ready for me?” he whispered soothingly, the hand that wasn’t holding on to the android’s tie rubbing reassuring circles into Connor’s hip.

“Please, Hank…” Connor begged. “I need you, please! I need to come!”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

A loud wail tore from Connor’s throat as Hank slid into the android’s dripping ass. It was one long, fluid motion for Hank to bury himself to the hilt, but he didn’t stop there. He kept up the languid pace for a few thrusts, earning whimpers from Connor as the android clenched around him. After the intensity of the vibrator, he was desperate for something more frenetic.

Knowing what his partner needed, Hank then yanked back on the tie, causing Connor to snap back against him and away from the mirror. He stumbled back, still buried inside the android, before coming to a stop as he leant on the edge of the table. Connor sobbed lightly as the loop of the tie forced his head back against Hank’s shoulder, the position meaning he couldn’t do any more than just lie half sprawled along Hank’s form and take the pounding which was being given to him. Half bent back, hips pushed forward and on display to the mirror in front of them – Connor was in heaven.

Or at least he thought he was until he heard a long drawn out whistle over the intercom.

Gasping in surprise, Connor’s arousal shot to new heights at knowing he and Hank were being watched – and there was only one duo it could be. The attention set forth a fiery burn which had Connor screaming out his release, his whole body drawn tight as he came in thick ropes over his chest. Hank continued thundering into him before coming a few thrusts later with a low hiss, going rigid behind his partner.

The two lay there in exhausted bliss, but it wasn’t as long as they would have liked before a voice came over the intercom again. “Nice show you two can put on. I’d charge next time if I were you.”

Connor sighed as Hank barked out a reply. “Fuck off, Reed! Though I’ll take it under advisement given how much you enjoyed watching this… Now kindly piss off!” 

A few seconds later Connor relaxed against Hank again. “Nines has messaged me to say he and Gavin have left. Shit, that was-”

“Much as I hate the thought that those two were watching us, I’ve never seen you react like that Con. You really do like being watched,” Hank murmured while running his hand through Connor’s hair.

The android blushed while relaxing into the soothing motions. “I think it was more the surprise than anything,” he admitted bashfully. “I didn’t expect anyone to come down here. If a more substantial threat of discovery was there…”

Hank chuckled. “You just got caught, at work of all places, and you want to raise the stakes higher? Fucking hell, sweetheart, you’re gonna kill me here.”

“At least if I do, you’ll go out on a high,” Connor teased, earning a hearty laugh from Hank.

“Your sense of humour is still god awful, Con. Don’t ever change it,” he said softly while kissing along the android’s neck to unwind. As the two settled a little before getting redressed, Connor rolled his eyes at the message which popped up on his HUD from.

**_You do know that public indecency isn’t a kink, don’t you dipshit?_ **

_ You’re just annoyed at what you’ve got to live up to, Gavin. Enjoy topping that because I know you won’t! _

**_Oh fuck off asshole._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for this ;)


	7. Reed900: Pretty Kitty Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR SMUT!
> 
> Gavin is a stocky, stubbled, foul-mouthed, aggressive, strong-jawed macho Chad..... except when he wears his Pretty Kitty accessories and lets Nines stroke his...... tummy ;p
> 
> Tags: kitten play/pet play, mild D/s dynamics, anal sex, deepthroating, butt plugs

Having seen the kind of stunts that Connor and Hank were pulling right off the bat, Gavin had to admit that was a little nervous. He's been expecting handcuffs and cowboy outfits or something… not screwing at work in an unlocked interrogation room. Truth be told - he was a little intimidated.

That evening, Gavin took his time with dinner, putting off the inevitable until he could think of something suitably 'kinky' to compete with the RK800's exhibitionist streak. Gavin talked a big game around the office and made a lot of noise about all of the kinky shit him and Nines had done because… well…. It was kind of new to him and he was excited about it. He liked doing that kind of stuff with Nines because it challenged him. It pushed him to learn more about himself and his relationship with the android. But this was… Fuck, he hadn't expected Hank to be up to the challenge. Connor, sure. But Hank?

He practically yelped when he felt Nines’ hands massaging his shoulders. “Gavin, dearest, you're tense.”

“Long day… and I sprained a muscle from violently cringing thanks to the sight of Hank's fat, old ass.” 

Nines hid a smile behind an admonishing tut and eased away the tension, pressing kisses to Gavin's throat and shoulder. “Not having second thoughts I hope… you seemed excited for this.”

Nines’ hands were like magic. Gavin leaned back against him, letting his thoughts clear. “I am excited… I just don't know what we're gonna do to keep up. I have a few ideas but….”

“Don't worry. I have a plan in place for this evening… I thought we'd start with something a little less public but we'll certainly make our point. Are you ready to show me how competitive you can be?”

The look in Nines’ eyes sent a shiver over Gavin's spine, turning into heat and eagerness in his stomach as he felt those talented hands work over his chest, his stomach, stopping shy of anything less innocent. Gavin loved it when Nines was like this - authoritative, teasing, never saying exactly what he wanted but showing Gavin in a thousand different ways. He nodded, stealing a heated kiss from his lover. 

"Good, because I bought something specifically for the occasion," Nines smirked, gesturing for Gavin to follow him into the bedroom. 

Gavin practically tripped over his own feet as he rose from the chair, excited to see what his partner had planned for the evening. He sat on the edge of the plush double bed and watched Nines take a small red box from his side of the wardrobe, fidgeting eagerly as his partner came to sit beside him. When Gavin reached a questing hand for the box, Nines smacked at his wrist firmly and waited for Gavin to meet his gaze. The game was starting - the slight sting at his wrist and the firm gaze of his lover signaled the starting point. He guessed Nines was taking top spot this time, that worked for Gavin. He had his own ideas about things they could explore... things he wanted to explore... but he also knew that Nines had an advantage in terms of knowledge. He knew what they were up against and he'd have a sense of where they should start. 

"Throughout the course of this competition, we're going to be testing out a lot of different scenarios; some of them I think you'll enjoy more than others. But I think this could be very beneficial for us..." Nines tones softened, a rare slither of sincerity garnishing the smooth timbre of his voice. Gavin nodded slightly, thinking over the possibilities - sure, this would be a chance for them to work out what else revved their engines, but it was more than that. Gavin would be leaving himself vulnerable to Nines' judgement, learning to trust him completely, allowing himself to hand over more control than he had ever been comfortable considering before. In return, Nines was going to explore his own limits and discover more about the things that separated him from a lifeless machine, to experience things that he had previously denied himself, to show Gavin the very extent of his love and trust that Gavin wouldn't run from him. Whatever happened in this game, they would know more about themselves and each other - but that exploration had to start from a place of safety and trust. On top of all that, they would need to learn how to lay aside their embarrassment and allow themselves to enjoy things they would otherwise have found discomforting. Gavin' eyes flicked to the box before returning to Nines' gaze. "Do you trust my judgement, Gavin?"

"You only ever ask me that when you think I'm not going to like your suggestions," Gavin answered, suddenly a little wary. What the hell was in that box? Nines waited for an answer, knowing Gavin's response before he'd even uttered it but needing to hear it nonetheless. "Alright, alright... I trust you. I trust that whatever you have planned is gonna be kinky but not too kinky, not yet. Just answer me something... Is this round something you like the idea of, or something you think I'll like? Or is it both?"

Nines thought about this for a moment, tapping his thumb against the lid of the box distractedly as he considered his answer. "I think you'll push back against it at first, but I suspect you'll enjoy it once you settle into it. As for myself... I suppose I like the idea well enough. The truth is, I don't really know. But given that we're going to be exploring a whole host of new kinks and play-styles, I thought we'd better start as we mean to go on." Gavin nodded slightly, satisfied with the answer. This early in the game, Gavin doubted Nines would pick anything too crazy so, even if he didn't find himself falling in love with his idea, he trusted that Nines would find a way to make him feel good. "Now, remove your shirt and close your eyes," Nines instructed, delicate fingers pulling at the pristine white bow on top of the box. 

Gavin did as he was told, pulling the t-shirt off hastily and moving to sit cross legged in the center of the bed. He closed his eyes, focusing on the way Nines' weight moved the mattress as he crawled over, the sound of something fabric rustling in his hands as he drew close. Nines ran a gentle hand through his hair, pushing back his fringe and massaging his scalp to help him relax. As much as he talked a big game about loving this kinky shit, Gavin secretly liked these moments most... the quiet moments when he allowed himself to stop talking and let Nines take care of him. A soft sigh passed over his lips as Nines scratched the soft spot behind his ear. 

"Such a pretty kitty..." Nines murmured, pressing a kiss to Gavin's forehead when a frown collected on his brow. "Ah, ah. Eyes closed..."

Something hard and thin slipped over Gavin's forehead, raking his hair back slightly before settling on the top of his head - he could feel a subtle weight on each side above his ears but didn't dare reach up to touch it until Nines gave him to permission. He tracked the feeling of Nines' fingers down the back of his neck, securing something that felt almost like a collar but... not quite... The fingers traced over his chest and stomach, casually flicking at a nipple as they passed. Gavin felt completely lost when he felt Nines feed something through the loops of his jeans; another unexpected weight pulled at the back of his waistband but it wasn't until Nines flicked at something near his neck and Gavin heard the cat-bell that he realised what was going on. 

"You have got to be kidding me..." he growled quietly, slowly opening his eyes to catch Nines giving him a smug smile. 

"Ah, ah... you have to be open to new experiences," Nines chided, taking his hand and leading him over to the full length mirror that was built into the front of the wardrobe. Gavin's first reaction to the sight surprised him. He had expected to look at himself with some shitty Halloween cat ears on and a delicate little bow around his throat and be force to hold back a laugh. He'd thought that it would look silly, that his stocky frame and stubble would make him look stupid... but he had been wrong. The ears stuck out from his hair in a way that seemed almost authentic, the fabric matching his hair close enough to blend at the seams - the one was mostly dark brown with a small patch of ginger along the edge, the other was half ginger with a mesh of white and brown playing into the soft fur. Gavin tilted his head slightly to see how secure they were and heard the delicate chime of the bell around his neck. The cute little bell was tucked into the center of a large, plush bow. He raised a hand to it, running a finger over the edge of the velveteen red bow and flicking at the bell. As his hand fell back to his side, he caught the motion in the mirror and it drew his gaze to his hips, to the belt looped into his jeans. At the back, a large, fluffy white, ginger and brown tail trailed down to around his knees. Taking it all in, he was surprised to find that he felt.... cute. Not in the patronizing way someone might say it if they were talking about his height or the way smart-asses retorted to his back-talk. But... dainty. 

The silence must have stretched out for a little too long, because Nines ran a tentative hand into his hair, smoothing gently at the space behind the artificial ears. "Well?"

"I'm a calico?" Gavin asked, looking to his partner. Not 'you chose a calico', not 'the set looks like a calico'... but immediately, without prompting, Gavin was referring to himself personally by the cat-like terms. Nines smiled and scratched at a sensitive spot at the back of his neck, watching Gavin melt into the touch. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a hard-sell after all. He had responded very positively to power play during their previous explorations but occasionally found it difficult to hand over control. Nines suspected that this would give him the best of both worlds - he would belong to Nines for the duration of their session, be at least partially at the mercy of his 'owner' and would have to play by Nines' rules if he wanted his rewards... but it allowed him a little more autonomy, giving him the option to walk away without needing permission if he needed space, allowing him to choose his own actions while they played. 

"You're my pretty little kitten..." Nines agreed, pressing a kiss to his temple. "My little kitty can't use words, except when he wants to stop what we're doing. He is only as pliant and obedient as he wants to be, much is the way with cats... but he gets rewards when he does what his owner says. Don't you?"

Gavin's mouth was getting dry and his cheeks felt too hot, causing him to tense a little under Nines' touch. It wasn't that he didn't like the way Nines was talking about him... it just caught him off-guard to find that he kind of liked it. Sure, they'd tried a little 'Master May I' and there were a few occasions where Nines had gotten authoritative with him in the bedroom but this was different; there was still some control on his side of the game. This felt easier from that stand-point, less intense. At the same time, the hot blush settling into his neck and chest caused a confusing twist in his stomach. He felt silly... self-conscious... he was a man in his thirties, wearing kitten ears and allowing a robot to call him 'pretty'.... but it did make him feel pretty. Christ, that felt weird. He looked to Nines, uncertainty and a touch of vulnerability reaching the hazel rings of his irises.

Nines noticed the subtle indicators and drew him into a hug, smoothing his hair and neck gently, murmuring gentle encouragements against his skin. "...You sure I don't look stupid?"

"I think you look incredible," Nines answered, taking the time to lean back and admire his partner fully before leaning in to seal his reassurances with a kiss. "You don't have to worry, Gavin. I'm the only person here... and I think you look exquisite. So pretty..." the way he punctuated the word sent an embarrassed shiver of Gavin's skin, leaving a kind of tingling in its wake. "Now, kneel for me..."

Gavin sunk to his knees, hesitantly sitting back on his calves and placing his hands flat on the floor between his knees. Kittenish... pliant... Nines rewarded him with another scratch behind the ear before he walked back to the wardrobe. Gavin frowned slightly, wanting to ask what he had planned, then remembering that he didn't have to stay where he was if he didn't want to - after all, his cats always stuck their nose in whenever they were curious. Sensing an opportunity for mischief, Gavin followed with long, slow crawling strides, pushing his weight against Nines' leg firmly before leaning into the wardrobe. At this angle, he couldn't quite see, so he propped a hand on the side and lifted his weight a little enjoying the sound of the bell as he raised his head to look. As he did, he caught an expression that Nines' hadn't intended for him to see - his mouth resting in an easy smile that Gavin rarely saw except when he was feeling sappy or blissed out. He was enjoying this too, maybe because he could see Gavin starting to ease into things, maybe because there was something endearing about the way Gavin had decided to trust him. The momentary flicker of that unintended smile filled him with a little more confidence, reassuring him that this was ok. That it wasn't weird or shameful... they were having fun. He let his weight drop back onto his calves before he headbutted Nines' thigh, demanding hair-strokes. 

"Alright... alright, go easy," Nines chuckled, moving away and sitting on the floor with his back to the side of the bed. Gavin followed, positioning himself in front of Nines- far enough away to play coy but close enough to see what Nines had. He noticed that Nines was putting on a soft-looking satin glove, but all interest in the glove vanished completely when Gavin saw the second tail laid out beside him. Only, this one didn't attach to the a belt. Nines reached for him and traced a now entrancingly soft fingertip under his chin, drawing his attention back. "Oh, so you like the other tail? If you come here and allow me to pet you for a while, I can get you prepped for it." 

There was moment of disconnect as Gavin tried to compartmentalise the images - Gavin but not Gavin, something to be treated like a pet but not really. There was a moment of self-consciousness as he tried to figure out whether Nines wanted him to act like himself or like a cat... But he guessed that wasn't really what was happening here. Nines didn't want an actual cat...he wanted Gavin, his human partner. He wanted his human partner to give up a little control and do something that took him out of his own head for a while. After all, little kittens didn't have to worry about work or cash, or their weight or whether or not they were weak. Kittens liked the feeling of being petted, and Gavin liked the way it felt too. A pretty little kitten liked having their owner's attention, the same way that Gavin liked having Nines' attention. Separate but parallel. Using similarities to explore a more submissive head space, knowing even on a surface level that he never ceased to be human and that he could take back control at any time. 

Gavin looked at Nines and padded over slowly, laying his weight across his owner's lap and humming low in his chest with contentment when Nines stroked long, slow sweeps over his back. Fingertips toyed at the edge of his hairline, splaying over his spine and eventually curving up over his ass. He had to admit, the glove was a nice touch; it felt soft against his skin, the texture unusual enough to be stimulating. "Do you like this?" Nines checked, having watched the subtle changes in Gavin's body language as he pushed past his reservations. 

In response, Gavin shifted his weight, rolling onto his back and stretching out to expose his toned stomach. Nines chuckled and tested a hand against his chest, waiting for Gavin to react or move away, then gently scratching at his sides and neck when he showed no signs of retaliating. Gavin closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch, occasionally allowing little hums of enjoyment to rumble from his throat. Gradually, Nines' hands explored more vulnerable spaces; his throat, his inner thigh, the curve of his v-line. The small humming sounds strayed closer to moans as a hand slipped under his waistband, stroking him slowly through his boxers. "You look so sweet, laid out for me and allowing me to stroke you."

As Nines' hand worked with more purpose, Gavin groaned and rocked his hips into the touch. He felt calmer than he normally did when Nines worked him, but the fire was definitely still building in the pit of his stomach... only it felt different, slower, more passive. He was happy to take whatever Nines gave him, at least for now. It was unfortunate that Nines chose that exact moment to draw his hand away, watching as Gavin went to speak but caught himself, doing his best to follow the rules. Instead, he whined and rolled his hips against Nines' thigh with an irritated huff. "I know, my precious kitten," Nines smirked, scratching at his hair gently. "I could stay here and stroke you all day, if you wanted. But I thought you might want to try your new tail."

Gavin stilled instantly, eager eyes on Nines as he waited for his owner to tell him what to do. He wanted the reward, so he was willing to be good... at least for now. He reserved the right to change his mind after he got what he wanted. Nines smiled and hooked a fingertip under Gavin's chin, guiding him up into a sitting position before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "On your hands and knees, facing the mirror," Nines prompted, patting his flank to encourage him to move. Like he needed encouragement... Gavin turned to face the mirror, his gaze catching on the way his skin was flushing red, the blush adding to the surreal 'cuteness' that had been lent to him by the ears and bow. He waited patiently as Nines helped him out of his jeans and boxers, geared up by the contrast of their positions. He was completely naked except for the ears and the bow, while Nines was still fully dressed, his pale skin hidden behind too many layers of fabric. While Gavin was moving his hips in needy little motions, Nines was calm and controlled. Perhaps the thing that he liked most was the way this low angle emphasised their height differences - Nines was so imposing, a tower of strength and will... Gavin seemed so small before him. He changed his angle slightly, moving lower onto his elbows so his ass stuck prettily in the air, the sight hypnotic in their reflection. 

He watched in the mirror as Nines uncapped the small bottle of lube and warmed a little between his fingers. When the android caught him watching, he give him a coy smile and leaned in closer, "Do you like seeing yourself like this, kitten? So good, so sweet..." he pressed a fingertip into him carefully, savouring the soft intake of breath as Gavin adjusted. "That's it, my pet. Watch yourself in the mirror, look at how pretty you are when you moan for me..." As if to emphasise the point, Nines pushed a second finger into him, drawing a quiet moan from his partner. 

Nines worked him carefully, teasing and stretching him with frustrating patience. Gavin watched, fascinated - partly embarrassed and partly aroused by the way his expression softened and changed with each moan that rolled over his tongue. Eventually, Nines picked up the tail and showed him the plug that served for the base - it wasn't the biggest they had in their collection but it would be a snug fit with the gentle prep that Nines had given him. Gavin whined softly, pressing his hips back against Nines' lap in anticipation. This earned a warm laugh from Nines, his hand smoothing over the bare skin of his ass before pressing the plug slowly into him. Gavin's eyes rolled back a little at the slow stretch, the weighted fullness that was enough to tease but nowhere near enough to get him off. When Nines ran a hand through the length of his new tail, Gavin groaned and shivered at the way the plug shifted subtly with the touch.

"There now, isn't that better?" Nines purred, his hand stroking down Gavin's back, taking in the sight of his compliant and obedient partner. He was impressed by how well Gavin had taken to their little game - despite having the option to play coy or disobey him for the sake of teasing, Gavin had allowed himself to sink completely into a submissive space. It had been effortless, his usual apprehension eased away by the knowledge that he could change the rules whenever he wanted to. If he continued to react positively to this particular type of power play, it might help him to enjoy their other games too... After all, Nines knew that Gavin liked to be used and given orders, that he got off on the heightened emotional and physical vulnerability that subspace offered him, but handing over control had never been easy for him. This... This could be an interesting gateway to help him come to terms with the things he wanted. "How are you going to say 'thank you'?" Nines prompted, raising a brow at Gavin's reflection. 

Gavin looked up at him over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed red and eyes glittering with lust. He turned slowly - each movement causing the plug to sit a little differently or subtly shift inside him so that he had to hold back a needy whine - until he was knelt in front of Nines, hands on his thighs, kneading softly. He smirked, dipping his head to lean closer to his groin before he quickly changed direction and moved up to steal a kiss from his owner. The gesture took Nines by surprise and he smiled, rewarding the affectionate gesture with a scratch behind his ear. It was a silly little thing, but Gavin had remembered - Nines loved taking control, enjoyed using his rigid personality to good use in the bedroom, but he enjoyed small sweet gestures best of all. Kisses stolen between cases at work, hidden hand holding while they were driving, the way Gavin occasionally slipped up and called him 'babe' in public. It was a reminder that their relationship mattered more to Gavin than his reputation, that Nines mattered more... "Thank you... but don't think you're getting out of it that easily." 

For a moment, Nines was convinced that Gavin was going to start playing coy, testing Nines' patience as he exercised his right to disobey... but Gavin smiled, kissed him again then nuzzled against his chest; his mildly shaking hands worked Nines' jeans part-way down as he kissed a trail down his clothed torso, settling his weight comfortably between his owner's knees. Nines watched as Gavin stroked him slowly, running kitten-licks over his sensitive head as his hand found a steady rhythm. He moaned softly, running his fingers into his kitten's hair, scratching at the little hollow behind his ear distractedly as he focused on the sensation. When Gavin contented himself to keep up the low-level teasing, Nines gave him a look and tightened his grip on his hair. The hiss of pleasure that the action brought was enough to send a ripple of thrill through Nines' system - he loved the sounds Gavin made when they were intimate; small hisses of breath, low moans and the choked whine he made when he came. He was perfect, beautiful... and a tease. "You must not be grateful for the new tail... perhaps I should take it back..." Nines mused, his voice a little hoarse with desire. 

At the threat of having his reward revoked, Gavin turned his attention to Nines' thigh, sucking and biting at his synthetic skin to raise a mark before turning his attention back to Nines' slowly hardening cock. A little rebellion before his compliance, leaving a mark to remind Nines that he could. A small act of his own will before he handed control back over to his partner...his owner. 

As he relaxed his jaw and took Nines into his mouth, he hummed over his sensors and cast bright hazel eyes up at him, hypnotised by the way his stoic expression shattered by gradual degrees; raised brows, eyes falling closed, mouth opening around the sound of a soft moan. Feeling a little more resistance fall away, Gavin rose up slightly and stilled his movements, Nines' thick erection resting on his tongue as he waited for Nines to realise what he wanted. At first, Nines frowned and gripped at his hair, but Gavin didn't move. It wasn't until Nines pulled a little harder that Gavin let his head follow the motion, the action causing his tongue to run delicious friction along the underside of Nines' full cock. Tentatively, Nines pushed down and hummed a low groan when Gavin allowed himself to be used. "Does my pretty kitten want me to fuck his mouth?" 

Gavin grinned and nodded as best he could from that angle, settling his position comfortably so Nines would be able to use him however he saw fit. As it happened, that gave Nines a particularly pleasing view of the tail swaying gently between Gavin's thighs, occasional glimpses of the silver plug showing as he moved. He guided Gavin down onto his dick, stopping when he was just past the point of comfort but able to breathe easily enough. "If you need to stop, just reach for my arm... I'll be careful, but just in case..." They had been down that road before and Gavin had been reluctant to let Nines set the pace with oral ever since. Until today... 

Slowly, Nines rocked his hips into the warmth of Gavin's mouth; easing him into the movement and building him up by small degrees until he was losing himself to the perfect pleasure of his partner's submission. Gavin's eyes pricked a little with tears as he tried to focus on his breathing, Nines' fingers in his hair acting as an anchor as he tried not to tense up against the intrusion. But Nines was careful, keeping the pace slow, savouring the drag of Gavin's tongue and the delicious vibrations whenever he hummed or moaned against him. "You're doing so well," Nines panted softly, cupping Gavin's cheek with his free hand to admire his disheveled appearance. "Show me how much you can take. I'll stay still while you show me."

Gavin took a moment to catch his breath, eager to please but a little scared to disappoint. Nines noticed and massaged his hair gently, helping him to relax as he gathered his resolve. Once the worst of his fluttering nerves were eased away, Gavin ran a long, slow lick up the underside of Nines' erection, taking as much of Nines' dick as he could into his mouth; carefully, he forced himself to relax and tried to push a little further, pulling away sharply as his gag reflex triggered. His eyes were streaming a little as he settled his breathing, looking apologetically to his owner. Nines only smiled and stroked his cheek gently, "It's ok... You're doing so very well, Gavin. Try one more time and I'll give you a reward. But if you really don't want to, then that's ok too... I won't be disappointed." 

If there was one definitive trait about Gavin, it was stubbornness. He shook his head slightly to indicate that he didn't want to stop and he closed his eyes to help settle himself back into that calm, submissive space. He repeated the action again, moving a little more slowly as he pushed past his comfort zone - it went a little better this time, Nines' calming hands on his skin as he concentrated on the fullness of him against his tongue, the subtle taste of Nines' pre-cum and the low groan of pleasure that he earned from the usually composed android. When the intrusion became too uncomfortable, Gavin reared back and panted roughly, grinning at Nines as though asking for his reward. His owner hummed and drew him in for a kiss, seeking out the taste of himself on Gavin's tongue. "You're getting so much better at that. I'm proud of you for trying... You've definitely earned your reward." He winked, stealing another kiss before gesturing for Gavin to move back. "On your hands and knees, just like before. I want you to watch in the mirror..."

Gavin complied eagerly, watching their reflections closely as Nines took position behind him. Christ, he was a mess. Faint tear stains streaked his cheeks and his lips looked too red, too full. Not to mention the mess of loose brunette curls that stuck up at odd angles thanks to Nines' toying. His attention was brought sharply back as he felt Nines press gently at the plug, manipulating it in a little spiral before slowly pulling it out. Gavin practically whimpered at the sensation, feeling suddenly too empty - he pushed his hips back slightly, wanting something, anything. In response, all he received was the sound of Nines laughing softly. "Patience..." He bit his lower lip and waited as Nines lubed himself up, allowing himself to be guided back into a kneeling position with his knees either side of Nines' lap. He whined softly, rocking his hips back and savouring the way Nines' grip tightened on his waist at the friction. "Show me what you need, kitten. Show me how good you feel."

Taking this as his cue, Gavin gradually lowered himself onto Nines' dick; reveling in the dull ache that came from being stretched and letting his head fall back against Nines' shoulder. He felt incredible; desired and safe, trusting and rewarded. When he started to move in shallow, desperate motions, he became faintly aware of the little bell chiming in time to his movements. He couldn't help it - he laughed slightly, adjusting his pace and movement to hear the bell jiggling against his throat. It kept him distracted as he waited for the uncomfortable fullness to melt away into something more desperate, more urgent. As his movements became more deliberate, his hips forcing back against Nines in greedy thrusts, Nines gave in and moved with him, meeting each roll of his hips with one of his own. Shifting his weight a little, Gavin let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a cry of pleasure, his body tensing as Nines found his prostate. "Ah, there it is..."

Gavin lost all coherent thought as Nines continued his assault on the sensitive bundle of nerves, his hands smoothing and stroking over his bare skin as his beautiful kitten came undone under his touch. He heard his name tumble over Gavin's lips and he smirked predatorially at their reflected image. "Are you close, my little kitten?" he murmured against Gavin's throat, a thrill of lust flooding his system when Gavin bucked down against his hips in response. Pressing kisses to his bare shoulder, Nines wrapped delicate fingers over Gavin's straining cock and stroked in time to his movement; the result was instantaneous - Gavin moaned loudly, his hips moving desperately to chase the touch and simultaneously force Nines deeper, his expression softening into a perfect picture of bliss as he tipped over the edge. Nines rode him through his orgasm, turning his sensitivity up so that he followed soon after, his voice breaking in a sharp cry as he came into Gavin's ass. 

When they eventually found the energy to move, Gavin curled up in the space against Nines torso and pressed kisses to his cheeks and lips with almost timid lightness. "Well that was a journey..." Gavin broke the silence, his voice uncertain now that he was lifting out of the submissive head space. 

Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin and settled into a comfortable position, holding him close and nuzzling into his hair. "Did you enjoy it?"

Gavin hesitated, his cheeks and chest flushing an embarrassed shade of red as he answered, "Ilikeditalot..." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Nines teased, tilting his chin up to meet his gaze. 

"I liked that a lot... we can try that one again sometime..." Gavin admitted, reaching up to absently flick at the little bell around his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Nines will ever take Gavin on a play date with some other kittens?  
> Spin-off ficlet once the contest is over? Who said that?! ;3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	8. Allen60 Temperature play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have: temperature play, blow jobs, ball gags,

There was something to be said for discretion. 60 appreciated that neither Gavin nor Nines had said anything about his presence in the interrogation room, exactly as he’d requested. There were two reasons he’d asked for their silence. One, he only wanted to see the competition he was up against and had to give it to Connor, they were certainly trying to up the game if that was what they had opened the first round with. Secondly, he had gathered that Connor might be into exhibitionism and didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was being watched. Call it selfish but 60 was going to win their little competition no matter what it took.

What he didn’t mention was that while he had stepped out of the morgue to watch, he was playing his own little game with Allen. Not that anybody would be any wiser, they had a little more tact and skill than their competition after all. Making a show of looking at the clock outside the interrogation room, 60 smiled.

“Is that really the time already?!” he exclaimed. “I really must get back, I have a time sensitive experiment going on in the morgue.”

Without any hint of rushing, he left Nines and Gavin to stare at his back, relishing in the way his white lab coat swished behind him as he rounded the corner. He strolled down the corridor towards the morgue, happy to find that there was nobody approaching to hold him up. After all, he wasn’t lying when he said there was a time sensitive thing he had going on.

Back in the chilled air of his usual haunt, 60 looked around once more before tapping on one of the cooler doors and pulling it open. He slid the tray out with practiced ease and flipped the white sheet covering the body on the tray. Allen scowled up at him but didn’t move. The gag in his mouth looked pretty, the straps contrasted with his pale skin better than 60 had hoped. It also served as a dual purpose, if bitten down on hard, it would have alerted 60 to the fact that Allen wanted an out. As much as they liked pushing their limits, 60 was fond enough of Allen to want to keep him safe. With a leer, he took the gag out of his mouth.

“How are you feeling?” 60 cooed. There was something to be said for having Allen naked as the day he was born, laid out on a cold metal tray while he was in layers and layers of clothes. 60 had taken quite a liking to knitted sweater vests over nice shirts. The lab coat was there as an accessory rather than any real or practical use. But it made him happy so nobody had the heart to tell him he could go without it.

“I’m fucking freezing my balls off, that’s how I’m feeling,” Allen groused but he made no move to get off the tray.

“All in the name of science,” came the smile filled reply. “I can see your core temperature has dropped, let’s see if it had any of the hypothesised effects.”

With surprising grace and ease, 60 hopped up onto the tray and straddled Allen’s thighs. The tray under them groaned at the additional weight but didn’t break.

“I’m as cold as your heart, I swear.” The grumbling went ignored as 60 shimmied down until he was eye level with Allen’s cock.

“Oh fuck your mouth’s warm,” Allen sighed once 60 had deigned to take him between his lips. With a put upon huff, he pulled off and nailed Allen with a stare.

“That’s the whole idea, genius.” The indignant mutter from Allen was cut short by a squeal as 60 licked a stripe up his thigh, the heat of his tongue leaving behind a rapidly cooling wet trail. He went back to coaxing Allen’s cock to hardness and hummed as his sensors noted the change of temperature, sending his systems into a pleasant spiral. After all, this wasn’t just an experiment and one sided deal. Their little game was for both of their benefits.

60’s hands pinned Allen’s hips to the cold metal tray they were on, earning a hiss as his lower back came into contact with it. In a fit of spite, he let his hands cool enough to make it uncomfortable before trailing it over his balls and lower down. It earned him a strangled yelp and a glare.

“I haven’t locked the door,” 60 drawled, “so if you can’t keep it quiet, I will put the gag back.”

“I’ll bite on it until the alarm is so loud in your head, your cock wilts quicker than a succulent in a desert.”

“I think you’ll find-”

“I don’t care. Mouth back on my dick.” After a beat of staring, Allen shrugged. “Please.”

“As you wish.” The sigh 60 heaved was blatantly unnecessary he scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh in warning when Allen sighed a gleeful “thank you, Buttercup.”

Just because 60 had expressed an appreciation for the film didn’t mean he wanted to be reminded of it when he was trying to get them both off.  The perks of being an android included being able to shut off unwanted thoughts, placing a filter or blocker up so only desirable things filtered through to the conscious part of the mind. That was exactly what 60 did, blocking out all thoughts except those relating to their current activity and he got back to work.

Willing more heat to his mouth, 60 took as much of Allen’s cock as possible, letting out a satisfied little hum at the hiss as heat built up. Just before it got to be too much, he pulled of with a satisfying pop and moved to lick over his balls instead, delighting in the way they shied away from his warm touch.

“Too much,” Allen gasped, his hands trying to bat 60 away. Relenting, he backed away and blew hot air over Allen’s thighs, giggling at the little shiver that earned him.

The cold of the morgue was starting to annoy 60, he liked it when their bedroom antics warmed the room up, enjoyed the way the heat tickled up his sensors. Cold temperature play, he decided, was not his thing. In a bid to speed things up, he leaned down and flicked Allen’s piercing with his tongue.

“Hurry up,” 60 grumbled and settled back to take Allen in his mouth again.

“Oh I so love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“If you put a little more effort in rather than lie there and make me to do all the hard work.”

“I think you’ll find, I am doing some hard work.” Allen winked and nodded at his still hard cock. “And I believe you were the one insisting on me lying back like one of your freaky little corpses to start with.”

“Well, I changed my mind. Join in, would you?” 60 snapped.

He only relented when cool hands helped guide him back down to Allen’s cock with a soft “be good for me”. Once Allen got with the new program, 60 could lose himself a little in the familiarity of it all. He could feel the telltale tickle in his systems of an impending overload. 60 wanted to hold out though, wanted the final bit of data to finally send his systems into disarray to be Allen’s release. So he doubled down on his efforts, feeling the way his grip on his systems was slipping. The hands on the back of his head guided him perfectly, taking over what he himself could no longer control. He could feel Allen straining in his mouth, so close to the edge but holding back too until it was impossible. With a hoarse shout, Allen flooded his mouth and 60’s mind was gone too.

He came to from a soft reboot mere seconds later and pulled away, clearing his throat. He spat in a bit of tissue on a trolley next to them and coughed.

“If you ruined my voice modulator again,” he threatened, voice warping around the obstructions in his coat.

“Should have pulled off and not swallowed,” Allen shrugged and swung his feet over the side as 60 stood. He grimaced and pulled the tag off his toe, reading it with a snort.

“Just chilling. Really? That the best you could come up with?” he grumbled as he pulled 60 closer. With a carefully exaggerated move, he tucked the tag into 60’s waistband.

“Make is a 50 and I’ll consider taking you home,” 60 smirked. They snickered as they tidied up.

“So, where are my clothes?” Allen looked around curiously.

“In line with departmental regulations, all clothing has been sent to the incinerator.” The poker face 60 clung to broke at the horrified look Allen sent him. “Not really, I’ll grab them.”

He came back, clothes folded neatly over one arm, along with a length of rope.

“Want me to tie you up under your shirt?” he offered. After a beat, Allen shook his head.

“I have a meeting later, if the rope chafes my nipple again, I will not be able to keep still for long enough.”

60 shrugged and set the rope aside as he handed Allen’s clothes over. They were quiet for a few minutes, only the soft rustle of clothes could be heard.

“Hey 60,” Allen was trying to do up his tie, “ I know you said that there were some hard limits. But what did you say mine were?”

“Not much. Though I did say that if at all possible to please avoid garden ornaments.”

Allen spluttered before beginning to whisper madly, “What the hell? You said that to them? They’re going to think I’m a gnome fucker now, aren’t they? ”

“Would you prefer that they knew the truth?” 60 tipped his head to the side with a quirk of his mouth.

“No,” Allen shook his head after a beat. “I’d rather be known as a gnome fucker.”

“That’s what I thought.” 60 stepped forward and helped adjust Allen’s tie, brushed imaginary lint off his shoulder with a soft smile. “Let them think whatever they want, if that’s the image of you and a garden gnome’s hat going into unspeakable places, so be it. I won’t mention the pink flamingo if you don’t.”

Allen swatted his shoulder with a snicker, “Ass,” he grumbled. “Do you have any plans for the next round?”

60 considered it for a second before looking at him with a grin.

“I take it you do?”

“Remember that thing I ordered?” Allen waited until realisation made 60’s eyes widen. “Your job is to get us all together for dinner. Leave the rest to me.” He patted 60 on the backside and turned to leave, whistling as he went.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dudes! Round 1 has ended!  
> You now get the privilege of meeting my ST300 self-insert!

It was Nines who made the last quiet announcement that signaled the end of the first round. 

 

~

 

That morning it was Connor who realized there was an oversight in the competition. A really glaring one.

“Shit,” Connor muttered into the quiet air of his kitchen. He put his hand to his mouth to cover his frown. They didn't have a neutral party to judge the competition fairly.

“Oh, I see ruthless Connor has made an appearance this morning,” Hank teased as he doctored his coffee, “what’s up, sweetheart?”

Connor took his hand off his face and smiled at his partner. “Just remembered something I had forgotten.”

Hank raised an eyebrow as he took his first sip of coffee. A silent question.

Connor let out a dramatic sigh because he could. “It has to do with our competition. We didn't get a judge.”

Hank sputtered and choked a bit on his coffee. “A  _ what?” _

Connor poled at the eggs he was cooking, “a judge, Hank. We can't have a  _ fair _ competition without a neutral partied judge.”

Hank recovered quickly and scratched at his belly. “Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyone in mind? Because I'm drawing a blank.”

Connor turned off the stove and went to plate the food. “The judge would have to be an Android. For info sharing purposes.” He grabbed the toast and handed the completed plate to Hank.

“Thanks,” Hank said with a kiss, “anyone specific you close enough to ask about that?”

Connor was making his morning cup of thirium, “well, Androids usually act differently in regards to sex and privacy.” Connor took a sip and sat down at the table with Hank, “Because interfacing can be an interesting experience.”

Hank shrugged, “seems fair. Are you gonna ask like from New Jericho crew?”

Connor felt his eyes widen, “oh, rA9 no. My relationships with them are okay. But I have tried to kill each of them at least once. And even if that was over a year ago, I'm not comfortable with  _ this _ sort of exchange.”

Hank didn't reply to that instead shoved another bite of eggs into his mouth.

Connor decided to pull up a registrar of Androids he was close enough to. He flicked through Nines and Sixty as options. Passed by the Chloes, and after a few skips, he had an idea. 

“Oh, I know who!” Connor exclaimed as he closed out the rest of the files, “Stu!”

Hank frowned and swallowed, “who?”

Connor pulled up a picture on his hand screen, “Stu, the ST300. They're one of the previous receptionist Androids. They work as a beat cop now.” When Hank still looked lost. Connor pulled up of what Stu looked like pre-deviation.

Hank blinked as the pieces clicked together. “Whoa, they look different now. You said 'they,’ right?”

Connor chuckled, “yeah, that's correct. Deviation changes a lot of things, just like growing up does for androids.”

Hank smiled, “an android having to come out is a fun concept.”

Connor frowned a bit, “I mean, it's all apart of the human experience. I had to and so did Nines.” Connor's LED spun yellow for a moment. “I think Sixty is out, but I'm not sure to what extent.”

Hank shook his head and smiled fondly, “yeah, I guess you're right, sweetheart.” Then he got up and placed a kiss on Connor's forehead, “I guess I forget because you just look so much like a twink.”

Connor made an affronted noise as his hand went to his chest.  _ “I never.” _

Hank laughed as he walked towards the front door. “Come on, Con-man. We got cases to solve and a fuck judge to get.”

Connor rolled his eyes fondly as he followed Hank out the door.

 

~

 

Connor was sitting at his desk when he opened up the three Android network. He quickly sent out a neat little data package he had made with all the information they would need to know about his plan to get Stu to judge.

Sixty was first to respond,  _ ‘this plan is reasonable.’ _

Connor mentally rolled his eyes,  _ 'thank you, Sixty. I'll make sure to talk to them by the end of the day.’ _

Sixty sent out his agreeance,  _ ‘Just make sure to let me know when I can send them my data package.’ _

_ ‘Will do,’ _ Connor responded and cut the connection.

A few minutes later, Nines pinged in. _ ‘This seems like an eloquent way to handle the scoring. Good thinking.’ _

Connor gave a tiny smile,  _ 'thank you.’ _

_ ‘So, who's going to ask them?’ _ Nines inquired.

_ ‘I will,’  _ Connor said simply,  _ 'I have a mostly safe for work data package prepared for them to look at and decide if they are up to this or not.’ _

Nines hummed,  _ 'Fair enough. Let me know how it goes. Bye now.’  _ Then the connection cut off.

Connor was glad the other two approved now he that go-ahead to talk to Stu.

A little while later Connor approached the uniformed ST300 and requested a connection with them.

Stu accepted with a smile,  _ ‘Hey, Detective Connor! What can I help you with?’ _

Connor smiled back,  _ ‘I have an interesting favor to ask.’ _

Stu raised an eyebrow,  _ 'What might that be?’ _

_ 'You okay for a data transfer?’ _

_ 'Of course,’ _ Stu agreed. 

The file was quickly sent over and seconds ticked as Stu looked over the contents.

Then they looked up with a coy smile, _ 'A kinky sex competition. You want me to judge a kink off?’ _

Connor shrugged,  _ ‘Yes, that about covers it.’ _

Stu ran a hand through their hair,  _ 'Sure, I don't see why not.’ _

Connor clapped his hands together lightly.  _ 'Fantastic! Send me your preferences and I'll add those to the list.’ _

Stu rocked on their feet,  _ 'Sure and just send me the judging material and I'll pick a winner by tonight.’ _

Connor nodded excitedly.  _ 'Thanks again! Oh, here's my material.’ _

Stu's eyes widened a bit,  _ ‘You're welcome. And see you later.’ _

 

~

 

_ “Sixty?” _ Gavin gaped, and waved his arms around dramatically, “and fucking Fletcher Ulysses  _ Allen?” _

Stu shrugged from their perch on the edge of the desk. “They fucked in the  _ morgue.  _ No matter how cute you looked dressed as a kitty. You didn't pretend to fuck a dead body or ya know  _ be _ a dead body. All in a cold ass room.”

Gavin sputtered as his face turned a bit pink. 

Nines quickly hid a smile behind his hand.

Hank snickered, “Honestly, I'm giving it to them. That is something else.”

Connor didn't say anything because honestly, he was a bit bitter. He really thought him and Hank had that round.

Sixty just had a smirk as he leaned against the counter. His arms crossed smugly across his chest. “I really don't want to lose.”

Gavin threw his hands up again, “But you’re with  _ Allen?” _

Sixty shrugged, “Yes, we've been together for a while now.” His smile turned coy, “What you didn't get the memo? I thought you and Allen were friends?”

Gavin's face turned that splotchy embarrassed blush. But as soon as he opened his mouth to respond Nines stepped in.

“There is no reason for that kind of conduct.”

Sixty rolled his eyes, “I'm not the one throwing a tantrum.”

Gavin ignored the comment and turned to Hank and Connor, “Did  _ you _ know about this?”

Hank scratched his beard, “Yeah, Connor told me a while ago.”

Gavin made wounded noise. “Why don't people tell me things!?”

Sixty frowned a bit, “I didn't actively tell anyone anything. Word just kind of travels and you happened to miss the memo.”

Gavin let out a breath and rolled his eyes. “So, the morgue?” He changed the subject.

“Yes, I had access to the resources so why not use them?” Sixty explained.

“Fair,” Gavin conceded.

Connor snickered, “have to say I'm a bit disappointed, but fair is fair. Thank you, Stu.”

“No problem,” Stu replied, “but I commend you, messy, wet fucking in the interrogation room was an interesting choice.”

Connor blushed a bit, “Didn't really plan it that way, but thank you again.”

Stu clicked their tongue and shot finger guns. Then they turned to Nines, “you should totally send me where you got those ears.”

Nines nodded, “I can do that.”

Stu smiled and clapped their hands, “Well, I do believe that ends the first round, my dudes.” They jumped off the table, “just let me know when round two is over. I'm excited to see what you guys come up with this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Allen60 wins round 1!
> 
> Socks gets the point!
> 
> Also, do you guys agree with the winners?  
> Who would you have picked?  
> Scream in the comments!


	10. Hankcon: Reverse Face Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you guys read that title right. This is Hank repurposing a certain port of Connor's body and sticking his dick somewhere that was definitely **not** designed to be fucked. 
> 
> Don't ask me where this idea came from, I literally have no clue. I worry about my mind sometimes when this is the shit it comes up with.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Face fucking, wireplay, bondage, sensory deprivation (blindfolds +muteness), consensual and temporary body modifications, android anatomy, minor d/s, facials.
> 
> Let round 2 begin!

“You’re still pouting, Con,” Hank sniggered as they got back in from their shift, entirely amused by the android’s huffiness for the rest of the day after Stu had judged the first round. It was just too cute to see Connor get so wound up by their ridiculous fuckfest – he’d known Connor had somewhat of a competitive streak with Nines (predecessor/successor and all that shit), but he hadn’t thought quite the same applied with Sixty.

Then again, he wasn’t overly fond of Sixty himself, despite his efforts to just forgive and forget. Forgiving hadn’t been too hard: forgetting the other android holding a gun to his head wasn’t so easy. Especially as Sixty was somewhat of a dramatic bitch.

But…Hank had shot Sixty in the head. Maybe the uncomfortableness between them wasn’t totally one-sided or unmerited.

“I’m not pouting,” Connor grumbled as Sumo barked and came up looking for pets. “I am disappointed, and not unreasonably so.”

Hank snorted as Sumo jumped up to plant his massive paws on his human’s chest, looking for one of Hank’s signature ruffles. “Well, our idea didn’t really go to plan, so that didn’t exactly help.”

Connor glared mildly at his partner. “And whose fault is that?”

Shrugging, Hank aimed a lazy wink at Connor. “You really telling me that you’re complaining at the result? I don’t think I’ve seen you come that hard in a while.” Connor blushed while huffing, striding through to the kitchen with the colour high on his cheeks. Hank snickered and turned his attention down to Sumo. “Seems our favourite android is sulking, isn’t he, Sumo?” He laughed as Sumo barked, as if in agreement.

“Am not…” Connor muttered while sorting out Sumo’s food and water.

Since his focus was on his tasks in the kitchen, Connor missed the glint in Hank’s eyes as he stole a glance to the garage door. It was true, his thoughts concerning how to finish Connor off following his little hornball’s antics with the vibrator had been foiled because neither of them had any self-control, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use it tonight to cheer Connor up.

In fact…

With a wicked smile, Hank shuffled Sumo away in the hopes that the dog would go towards Connor. Of course, the android couldn’t resist playing with the dog for a bit before offering to take him outside. Hank waved them away with an affectionate smile, keeping his face as disinterested as possible from what he was reading on his tablet. Once both Sumo and Connor were out the door, Hank cast a quick glance out the window to make sure he wouldn’t be spied before slipping into the garage to set up the rest of his plan.

He wasn’t quite sure who was going to nut faster on this one. Connor with his love of being bound and at Hank’s mercy, or Hank with his love of fiddling with Connor’s wires.

Still, there was only one way to find out, and Hank busied himself with making sure he remembered where all the pivotal biocomponents were that he was going to be manipulating. At least none of them were in any areas that meant Hank had to wear protective attire or insulate himself, but he was admittedly a little nervous about what was going to happen.

Didn’t matter how many times he’d read up on forums and message boards, or how many different folks had apparently done it before him, sticking his dick somewhere that was most certainly not meant to be fucked was an intimidating prospect.

Hank snorted in amusement at himself. He was the one crazy enough to stick it up a vacuum nozzle as part of a drunken dare, how was this worse?

Because he was messing around with some of Connor’s most sensitive biocomponents, that’s why. It wasn’t just his own body he was going to have to be careful of.

Finally happy with everything, Hank booted up the modified android maintenance rig that the two of them had set up to play around with months ago. The arms came to life just as Hank heard Connor and Sumo re-enter the house, and he ducked back out of the garage as subtly as he could.

Not that anything ever got past Connor, whose eyes had lit up seeing where Hank emerged from. Smiling softly at the android, Hank held a hand out for him. “C’mere, sweetheart,” he beckoned, and Connor all but skipped across the house. Hank laughed warmly at the action and brought Connor in for a soft kiss as the android reached his side. “I know just what’s going to cheer you up. Trust me?”

“Always, Hank,” Connor beamed as he allowed Hank to lead him into the garage, smile growing at seeing the maintenance rig active.

“I know you’re bummed about today, don’t deny it.” Connor flushed but nodded, to which Hank tipped his chin up with one hand while deftly undoing Connor’s belt with the other. “We both know that first fuck was purely spontaneous, as hot as it was. This…” he yanked the belt free and tossed it to the side of the room before reaching up to take a firm hold of Connor’s hair, earning a whimper as Connor bit his lip at the showing. “This is going to make you come so hard that you’re going to reboot.”

Squirming in Hank’s hold, Connor’s eyes fell to the rig behind his partner. “Yes please,” he breathed in response, eliciting an aroused growl from the man in front of him. Using a speed that defied Hank’s frame – something which Connor had learned Hank possessed in some of the most delicious ways possible – Connor found his tie wrenched loose from around his neck and flipped up to come to a rest across the ridge of the android’s nose, gasping when it was then tightened again to blind him. “Where-Where did you learn to do that?” he breathed out, moaning when Hank took a hold of his hair again.

“You pick up a few things over the years when you’ve got partners who like elements of BDSM,” Hank purred to him, using his free hand to unbutton Connor’s shirt slowly, enjoying how Connor was shivering in anticipation. It was one hell of a power trip, watching this multi-million dollar android willingly let Hank do whatever he wanted: just as it was an incredible turn on knowing that Connor could flip this around in a heartbeat if he wanted to. They’d played around with Connor’s strength a few times in the bedroom, and it was exhilarating having such a diverse partner who wanted equal measures of submission and dominance.

Hmmm, there was a thought for later…

Snapping his attention back to the android all but vibrating in front of him, Hank slipped Connor’s shirt off and couldn’t resist ghosting a hand down the android’s chest. He smiled at how eager Connor was and left a kiss on the android’s brow, going for the tie before Connor’s hand joined his and stilled it. “Leave it there?” he asked breathlessly, to which Hank’s dick twitched. He loved it when Connor, the android who didn’t need to breathe, sounded like he couldn’t get enough air into his body.

“You got it, darlin’,” Hank assured with a final peck on Connor’s lips. “You know how to stop me if you change your mind, right?”

“Just shout ‘bunny’.”

Despite the mood, Hank couldn’t help but laugh at how Connor said it so seriously. “I still can’t believe you picked that as your safe word,” he chuckled while turning Connor into the right position.

“It’s always worth it for the amusement factor,” Connor told him with a smile, purring as he felt Hank raise his arms.

“Ready?” Connor nodded, gasping when he felt the arms of the maintenance rig lift him up into the air. It was different from a standard rig in that they’d removed arm which clipped into Connor’s neck port, instead customising it to include two lower limbs which could immobilise his legs as well if they chose to. Hank wasn’t going to use those quite yet…but it wouldn’t be long before it got to that stage.

Now aloft, Hank bit lightly into the faux muscles of Connor’s stomach, earning a twitch of pleasure before undoing the android’s jeans and pulling them and his underwear off. Seeing Connor at such a height, stark naked and rock stiff was all too tempting, and Hank grinned when he licked up Connor’s shaft and caused the android to jump in surprise. “Hank!”

“Sorry, sweetheart, you’re just irresistible,” he purred while having the arms lower Connor back down so that he was standing once more, pleased when Connor remained still. He strode around to stand behind the android, lifting a hand to run down between what would constitute Connor’s shoulder blades. Without any sort of prompt, the synthetic skin there receded and Hank smiled at seeing the seams of Connor’s panels on his back.

“You all good with stopping me if it gets too much?” Connor whined and nodded, but that wasn’t good enough for Hank, who grabbed the loose end of the tie and swivelled it to get a firm hold of Connor while whispering into his ear. “Use your words, Con.”

“Yes! Fuck, please Hank, keep going!” Connor begged, drawing out a chuckle from his partner behind.

“Sounds like you’re desperate already, baby. You gonna last?” Hank teased while running a nail down the most prominent seam, causing Connor to squirm. Reaching for the contents of his pocket, Hank clicked the remote for the rig and had it take a firm hold of Connor’s ankles. The android shouted in pleasure at feeling the additional bindings, distracted enough to miss the armband which Hank had slipped his phone into and strapped to his left arm. He was going to need that shortly. “Can’t have you wiggling like that if I’m fiddling with your wires, Con. Be good for me.”

“I will… Hank, _please.”_ The way the android’s voice descended into static already had Hank straining in his jeans. Fuck, Connor was most of the way there with just this, he’d just intended to taunt the android earlier with that threat of driving him into a reboot. At this rate, it really was going to happen.

“Then stay still for me and don’t be shy to safe word if you need to, okay?” Connor nodded then moaned as Hank leant down to suck on the back of his neck, right where the android’s neck port was situated. He fought very hard to stay still as Hank’s hand pressed down with just the right pressure to slide his back open, but it was a lost cause as Connor felt his partner’s hand brushing against his wires and biocomponents.

What then happened caught Connor unawares, as Hank’s hand slipped upwards from his chest towards his throat, and then voice box. “Hank?” he asked slowly, to which Hank stopped just as he ran his hand around the edge of it, unsure.

“Trust me?” he inquired quietly, knowing that Connor would safe word if it became too much. He didn’t have to ask every time they tried something new if Connor was all right, the android was still cognizant enough to call a halt if he needed to.

“Always.” Connor gasped as he felt Hank pull some of the wires, but everything then went silent on Connor’s end as Hank disconnected the unit entirely.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but that needs to go for what I’ve got planned for you. You linked up to my phone?” A single short vibrate on Hank’s arm was all the answer he needed. This was a system they’d come up with when they’d used a blindfold and gag before. One short vibrate for ‘Yes’, a repeated heartbeat for ‘No’, and a long continuous vibrate for ‘Stop’. That was all they would need. “Tell me to stop if you need to, okay?” Connor was about to nod, but then thought better of it with where Hank’s hands were and set his phone off instead. “That’s my baby. Just enjoy this, honey, ‘cause I’m pretty sure this is going to blow your mind.”

Connor still shivered as he felt Hank’s hand working at the membrane which simulated his throat, jolting when Hank found the connector for it and separated the lining halfway up. He wanted to whine as he felt Hank tenderly move it up and out of the way, and shuddered strongly when Hank’s other hand on the outside clicked the edges of Connor’s neck port open. Suddenly realising what Hank intended to do, Connor almost went weak at the knees.

Hank smiled as he saw Connor’s reaction, keeping an eye on that precious LED at the side of his partner’s head. A serene blue with flashes of yellow: excitement. “You know what I’m gonna do now, don’t you, baby?” His phone vibrated a few times, which had Hank chuckling at the string of yeses. “Wanted to do this with you before, after you’d had that vibrator up your ass all day at the precinct, but neither of us had the patience to make it home. I’m glad though, means I get to watch you fall apart under just this.”

The final clip of the mechanism came undone, and Connor shook with anticipation as he felt the rush of cold air on the housing of the component. Hank whistled at being now able to see all the way through from Connor’s empty neck port to where the android’s mouth was barely open at the other side. “Damn…” His cock was now begging to be let loose, and Hank was struggling to keep himself under control.

Fishing for the remote of the rig, Hank manoeuvred the arms while pressing down on Connor’s shoulders. The android went willingly to his knees, legs spread firmly apart while his arms were kept at full length. Growling under his breath at the position, Hank put the remote down and finally let his dick free, sighing as he gave a few slow strokes. Fuck, he shouldn’t be so aroused at this, it was weird as hell – but that didn’t stop him being rock hard at the thought of fucking Connor’s mouth in the strangest way possible.

And he didn’t think he’d be braced for the image that would be the head of his cock coming out from between Connor’s lips while the rest of him was still wrapped in the velvet heat of the android’s mouth.

He bent down to make sure there were no wires that were in danger of being jammed or pulled out at the angle, and hummed menacingly when he saw a couple spaced just right for him to go between. Oh this was going to drive Connor absolutely wild. He fished out some lube from his pocket as he slicked up the housing of Connor’s neck port, loving all the ways Connor’s body reacted even if he couldn’t make a sound. Hank’s eyes stayed on the LED, watching it flashed more frequently between blue and yellow, but the blue was vibrant while the yellow was duller. Enjoyment. That got a smile out Hank before he hissed as he spread more lube over his straining cock.

Taking a gentle hold of Connor’s forehead, Hank lined himself up and felt as Connor shivered on the spot. “Ready, Con?” A single vibrate on his arm was all the answer Hank needed and he slowly slid inside, feeling how Connor’s whole body went taut as he brushed past the metal casings and against wires before gliding along Connor’s tongue. “Holy _shit…_ ” Hank hissed, slamming a hand down on one of the maintenance arms to get his balance back. Connor’s clever lips were suckling on his head as while the android’s tongue caressed his shaft. Hank writhed on the spot, not having been braced for the complete mind fuck which was essentially a reverse blowjob.

His eyes opened to see Connor’s LED strobing between blue and yellow, but there was no red there. He was enjoying this. Hank slowly drew back, groaning as Connor’s lips stole some of the precum leaking out and drove back in, revelling in how Connor shuddered under him. The silence from Connor was more than a little strange, he couldn’t make a sound since his voice box had been one of the two things Hank had to move out of the way to do this. If they did this again, Hank was toying with finding a way to simply shift it rather than disconnect it - he wanted to hear his baby moaning.

Suddenly struck with an idea, Hank reached over to the armband and clicked to call Connor. The android instantly answered, and Hank beamed at hearing how broken his whines sounded – oh the joys of having an android who could speak internally while on a call, he didn’t need his voice box after all.

“You like this, baby? You like feeling me fucking your mouth?” Hank asked with a low growl.

 **_“Hank!”_ ** Even through the speaker, Connor’s voice still sounded just as gorgeous to Hank’s ears: especially the static layering under it. **_“I’m-Fuck!”_ **

“Jesus, this is a ride…” he hissed, jolting as he felt Connor’s teeth graze the head of his cock. Snorting, he started fucking Connor harder. “That a hint to get going, baby? Even immobile, blindfolded and mute you’re still determined to get your own way.” Connor screamed in response, the android’s whole body vibrating.

As much as Connor wanted to respond, all that came out of him was static at the point. Hank didn’t ease back, but he spied the way Connor’s LED was only flashing yellow now. “You still with me, sweetheart?” A single vibrate on his arm – yes. “Want me to slow down?” A double thrum, the heartbeat – no. “You getting close?” Rather than send a signal via the phone, Connor moaned instead. Even with the static, that was unmistakable. “Fuck, stay with me, Con, I’m not going to last much longer either and I want you awake for how I’m gonna finish.”

Connor nodded, and the motion caused both of them to moan like crazy. Spurred on by the reaction, Connor titled his head with every thrust, causing Hank to hit different parts of his mouth. The roof, cheeks, tongue and teeth…it was all an experience and Hank could feel his balls tightening. “Shit, Con. Get your mouth open, baby!” Connor obeyed the order and whined when he felt Hank come against the back of his lips, but then poked out to leave his dick past the wet barrier to drip all over Connor’s bottom lip.

Hank ripped the tie off from Connor’s head as he was coming and stared down at the sight in front of him. “Look at it, Connor. See how my cock’s pouring out from your mouth? That’s what you’ve done to me.” The staticky moan got louder as Connor opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Hank still leaking length at the bottom of his sight. It was enough to send Connor over the edge and his whole body went rigid, Hank groaning at the sight of the android’s come shooting out over the garage floor and hissing at the way Connor’s tongue fluttered under his shaft.

Just before it got to the point of overstimulation, Connor went completely slack and Hank looked down, snorting when he saw the LED spinning a cool silver. “Well, fuck, I didn’t think that really would reboot him,” he laughed while easing himself out.

By the time Connor came to, Hank had replaced all the manipulated biocomponents. His neck port was back the way it was, throat membrane reattached and back in perfect alignment and voice box re-engaged. Connor’s eyes fluttered open to see Hank knelt down in front of him, running a hand down the android’s cheek. “Hey there,” he said softly, seeing how Connor was still slightly blissed out. “Welcome back, Con.”

“How long was I out?” Connor asked, but he then groaned as he realised all of Hank’s come was still lining the front of his mouth and down his chin.

“Just about two minutes, long enough for me to put you back together.” Hank sighed as Connor licked up all the leftovers in delight, shaking his head at how his partner’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Fucking hell, baby…You really are a through and through slut, aren’t you?”

Connor winked at him. “Think they’re going to top this one?”

Hank barked out a laugh. “You’ve just come so hard that you blacked out and all you’re thinking about is this stupid fuck off? I’m gonna need to pull out all the stops on you next time, aren’t I?”

“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was that kinky enough for all of you? ;)


	11. Reed900: Gun Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants to feel powerless under Nines' will, so he sets up a scenario. Nines surprises him with something a little more dramatic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Real Talk:  
> I've tagged this as "unsafe D/s play" because Nines makes a few big mistakes as a Dom while he's still learning.
> 
> Always discuss scenarios before going into them, make sure you check your safe words and never, ever use a real gun. Even if it's not loaded/has the safety on. 
> 
> Stay safe, I love you all. Gavin and Nines are idiots and are still learning, please don't follow their example.
> 
> Tags:  
> Gunplay, roleplay, _Unsafe D/s play_ , drug references, power play

The differences between Gavin and Connor were plentiful and diverse, but the difference that defined them in that exact moment was this: while Connor was sulking about the loss, Gavin felt a competitive fire stoking in his chest. Sure, the Kitten Play had been fun and he was determined to get good and proper use out of that tail during the next few months… but right now, he was planning ways for them to up their game, to put Sixty and that fucking treacherous leech Allen in their place… not that he was salty about his best friend during the academy not telling him about his relationship with Sixty. Not at all. That wasn’t part of the fuel for the stubborn determination kindling in him at all…

During work the next day, Gavin stuck close to Nines, waiting for the right moment to initiate his plan. The moment came after an interrogation, once Miller had taken the suspect to the holding cell and left him alone with his android partner - according to the suspect, they would need to go to a number of drop-sites to collect his stash of red ice, which presented Gavin with the perfect opportunity. Closing the door behind Miller and leaning back against it, Gavin fixed Nines with a once-over look that sat on the balance between arousal and distrust. Nines frowned slightly and stepped closer, waiting when Gavin raised a hand in a ‘stop’ gesture. 

“Not this time, fat-foot. If you want to take me down for my crimes, you’re gonna have to catch me fair and square,” he taunted, watching Nines’ confused frown slowly tick upwards into understanding. “I wonder which of us can find the most Ice? You with your fancy android eyes or me with my street smarts and understanding of human psychology. We’ll make a little game of it, Robo-cop. If you gather more than me, I’ll go quietly and you can ‘interrogate’ me all you want. ‘Course...You could always track me down and incapacitate me to ensure you get the most Ice.” He sort-of-winked at that last comment, watching the mix of competitive spirit and anticipation feeding into his partner. 

“You expect me to make a deal with a street rat like you?” Nines played along, stepping close against him. Gavin felt the weight of him pressing against his chest, Nines’ full intimidating height doing wonders for his ‘motivation’. “I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you a five minute head start - if you’re smart, you’ll run and hide while I clean up your mess. If I see you, I will be forced to restrain you.”

Gavin bit his lower lip softly, a shiver of excitement tingling over his skin. “Deal. Now back off Tin-Can, I can’t open the door with your heavy titanium ass leaning on me.” 

Nines backed up a step and watched with amusement as Gavin opened the door, mostly passed into the next room, then leaned back to flip Nines ‘the bird’ before jogging out of the precinct. He stood for a moment, calculating the best course of action. Gavin had left the precinct armed, his standard issue pistol secured on his belt as always - It gave him an idea. 

As he made his way to the first drop site, Gavin tried to keep off the main road; slipping into side streets and detouring through public parks to get to his destination. He knew that five minutes was nothing when he was up against a custom-built security-android but it was enough to throw Nines off his scent. They would get the Red Ice eventually, especially since Gavin had already forwarded the drop site details to Tina and asked her to check in for the narcotics. Right now, the drop sites were just landmarks, giving him and Nines a place to meet as strangers, to enter the same stadium with a fresh mindset. Predator and prey, cat and mouse, cops and robbers. Gavin didn’t plan on going down without a fight and he got the feeling Nines would humour him for just long enough to keep it fun.

Spotting the abandoned house on the corner, Gavin checked the site thoroughly, inside and out, before setting himself up in the master bedroom. He knew how Nines operated in the field, knew the way his algorithms prioritised blind spots and checks. Open doorway, initial scan, additional doors, ceiling, crawlspaces. The time it took to scan each potential threat was minimal, but if he timed it right, it would be just enough time for him to get the upper hand. Gavin stilled himself when he heard the front door open, the distinctive regularity of Nines’ footfalls scanning the lower floor before reaching the stairs. Focusing on calming his eager nerves, Gavin forced himself to take slow, silent breaths. From his vantage point under the bed, he could see the perfectly polished shoes of his partner… no…. The perfectly polished shoes of the police officer pacing into the guest bedroom before cycling back into the bathroom. He tensed, bracing himself for the moment of impact. 

As the android stepped into the room, Gavin counted down the seconds until he judged that Nines’ gaze would be turned up, then struck. He pitched his weight low, tackling Nines around the waist and grinning as he sent them both pitching to the ground. He set his knees either side of Nines’ hips and locked him down pointedly, rubbing his ass against his partner’s crotch teasingly. “Too slow, officer. I thought you were meant to be faster, stronger… more resilient.” He crooned, admiring the momentary expression of surprise that registered on Nines’ features before he smirked. “Guess you won’t be manhandling me back to the precinct after all.”

Gavin was momentarily aware of a hand on his thigh before Nines pushed him away, his ass hitting the hardwood floor with a little more force than he’d expected. Shit, a human wouldn’t have been able to get the leverage for that kind of stunt. It seemed like Nines had counted on the oversight too. Gavin tried to turn, getting his knees and hands under himself so he could push away; he broke off at a runner’s start but only got a few paces before Nines caught hold of his ankle and pulled him back. His chin struck the floor, causing him to bite into his own lip, drawing blood. “Police brutality!” he shouted, but his voice betrayed the fun in his words. 

He felt Nines’ knee land at his left side, his foot planted on the other so that Gavin was boxed in. There was a pause, a soft click and Gavin felt a dull, blunt pressure against the back of his thigh. “Is that your gun, officer, or are you just happy to see me?”

There was another low click as the pistol’s hammer was manually drawn back. Gavin stilled, a cold sweat prickling over his skin at the sound. Nines’ liquid mercury voice followed soon after, “Can’t it be both?”

That son of a bitch….

“Are you going to come quietly, Gavin? Or am I going to have to manhandle you?” Nines asked, subtly checking in once he registered the sudden stillness in his partner. 

The muzzle of the gun traced the outside of his thigh slowly, pressing firmly into his hip when he hesitated. Fuck, he had not banked on Nines coming armed. He knew that the android wouldn’t shoot him, but the threat still hung on his nerves and set off a low thrum of anxious energy through his system. He’d been on the wrong end of a gun barrel more than once but never in a sexual setting… Still, he trusted Nines and he had to admit that the threat was piquing his interest. “Fuck you, toaster.” he uttered, spilling a thin spray of blood from his split lip as he did. 

The gun moved, quicker than Gavin could prepare for it, and pressed against the base of his skull. His body sang with tension, his foot twitching restlessly with the urge to flee. Gavin found himself waiting, expecting something sudden and awful but being met with only a steady pressure and his partner’s smooth voice in his ear. “Such terrible manners… perhaps I should give you something more productive to do with that sharp tongue.” 

Nines shifted slightly, grabbing a fistful of Gavin’s hair and pulling - guiding him up onto his knees. He resisted a little but the subconscious threat of the weapon took the wind from his sails, making him more pliant under Nines’ guidance. Once he was settled on his haunches, Nines eased his grip. Gavin could see the pistol now, a Colt M1911 that Nines had to have taken from evidence or borrowed from someone… it was aimed squarely between his eyes, pressing firmly against his forehead so that he had to lean into it to keep his balance. Nines’ features had been set in their stoic, “work” expression - all of the little quirks and idiosyncrasies that made him ‘Nines’ had been carefully put aside in favour of playing the part of stern police officer. It unsettled Gavin slightly, making it impossible to judge what his partner was thinking, making it harder to trust in the knowledge that Nines would take care of him. This wasn’t that kind of game. In this game, Nines was going to make him behave whether he wanted to or not. 

A small change of angle forced Gavin’s head back, his chin tipping up in a less guarded posture as he was forced to meet Nines’ gaze. “Stay perfectly still while I cuff you. If you move, I won’t hesitate…” Nines left the threat hanging between them, watching as Gavin settled into stillness. A quick scan reassured him of Gavin’s enjoyment, despite his signs of anxiety: his pulse was elevated but steady, his oxygen intake indicative of arousal rather than the panicked breathing of someone truly distressed. Although these subtle details were dismissed completely when Nines’ gaze settled on the most condemning evidence yet. He scoffed, pressing the toe of his shoe against the bulge in Gavin’s jeans. “Look at you… getting all worked up about being caught.” He cycled Gavin slowly, kneeling to secure his wrists in a pair of cuffs, running his free hand into Gavin’s hair as he stood. “Or… maybe it’s the gun you like. Hm?”

Moving back around to the front, Nines ran the side of the muzzle over Gavin’s cheek, moving it below his chin and watching the way his jaw tensed. He was behaving perfectly, moving where Nines guided him, leaning into the touch of the gun, but all the while he kept his gaze locked on the android. For a moment, Nines was able to see a reflection of the Gavin he had met during his first days at the precinct - uncertain, tense, projecting his fear and insecurity out in the guise of fury. This wasn’t submission, not yet. This was a rabid dog, waiting for an opportunity to sink its teeth into his throat. Nines squeezed the trigger gently, watching Gavin tense sharply at the sound of the hammer striking the empty chamber. In the aftermath of the shock, his body relaxed, pulse quickening as adrenaline flooded his system. 

“Do you see how easy it would be, Gavin? How carelessly I might pull the trigger and end your life?” Nines mocked, registering the subtle trembling in Gavin’s arms as he adjusted his posture. He drew the gun away, aiming it squarely at his face now. He blinked with surprise when Gavin chased the muzzle, pressing his forehead to it defiantly. 

“Then fucking do it,” he growled, wide hazel eyes sharp with an intoxicating mix of fear and excitement. 

“Ah, ah…” Nines lifted the gun away, raising his free hand to Gavin’s chin to wipe away a thin line of blood. He was pleased to find that Gavin instinctively opened his mouth slightly, anticipating the next step in the game. “That tongue won’t stay still, I see… perhaps this shall provide suitable incentive.”

Nines pressed down on his chin, encouraging his mouth open wider before placing the bottom edge of the muzzle against Gavin’s lower lip. The detective closed his eyes, pulse jumping slightly as the blood-taste of metal ricocheted over his taste buds.

“Well?” Nines prompted.

Glaring up at him, Gavin ran his tongue over the exposed end of the barrel, wincing a little at the taste. Unbidden images of the weapon misfiring kept cycling through his mind, making his motions hesitant and slow. When he made unsatisfying progress, Nines pressed the muzzle into his mouth, momentarily gagging him before he caught himself and regulated his breathing. The stunt earned a low growl from Gavin, his teeth bracing on the metal in a show of feral defiance before his lips closed over the barrel. His tongue traced the underside of the weapon, registering the shallow ridge of the stock and toying with it for a moment before he made a show of hollowing his cheeks, pressing his weight forward as he took more of the barrel into his mouth. Nines’ expression remained neutral, shocking blue eyes recording every moment of Gavin’s display. In particular, he made sure to focus on Gavin’s expression as he pressed the sole of his shoe into the bulge of his crotch. Defiance and anger melted away by small fractions, his growl transforming into a deep moan. Nines allowed the smallest of smiles. 

“You know, this is a very pretty display, Gavin. But you know as well as I do that the gun can’t be loaded. It’s a spring-loaded pistol, so an empty chamber on the first shot is indicative of an empty cartridge…” Nines recited disinterestedly, his free hand reaching into his back pocket for a fresh clip. He ejected the empty clip, following Gavin’s gaze as it hit the ground, all the while sucking gently on the barrel of the weapon. Without letting him see the top of the fresh clip, Nines secured it into the pistol and fixed Gavin with a stoic gaze. “There, much better.”

While Nines knew that the new clip was empty, Gavin had no way to tell. Yes, he trusted Nines. But did that mean he trusted him to insert an empty clip, or trusted him to keep control of the weapon so that a live round wasn’t sent on a merry trip of destruction down his throat? 

The anxious shivering that had set in his shoulders and thighs was enough to confirm to Nines that he was thinking about it. The threat of the potentially loaded gun adding to his heightened senses. Nines applied a steady pressure to Gavin’s trapped erection, savouring the timid groan that tumbled out of the spaces between his lips and the muzzle. “Show me much you’re enjoying this.”

Gavin whined tightly, letting his jaw fall slack so that his mouth hung open, giving Nines an improved view of the way the metal slid over his tongue, the small bump of the sight dragging over the roof of his mouth with each movement. As he gave his pretty little show, he rocked his hips desperately against the pressure of Nines’ foot. The threat of the weapon in his mouth, the indifferent pressure of Nines’ shoe against his trapped cock, the piercing blue stare fixed on every motion of his mouth - it stacked and multiplied, making him hyper-aware of every point of contact, every sensation on his skin. Each needy rock of his hips caused his balance to shift, causing him to bob his head along the length of the barrel, lust-spiked eyes fixed pleadingly on Nines. The android watched the tell-tale signs carefully, timing his finale to the frantic stutter of Gavin’s hips and the way his lips closed messily over the barrel of the gun, his teeth occasionally gripping at the metal as he braced himself against the increasing waves of pleasure.

“I’m going to count to five… If I am not satisfied that you are compliant, I will shoot,” Nines threatened, giving Gavin no further clarification. He noticed the panicked hitch of breath, his scanners fixing carefully on Gavin’s vitals to ensure that he was safe and excited rather than scared. He was reassured and amused to find that it was a little of both. “1….2….”

Gavin redoubled his efforts, taking as much of the gun against his tongue as he could manage and spilling a stream of whining moans into the chamber. His hips grinded against Nines’ shoe in short, desperate thrusts, his eyes lining with tears as the sight of the gun caught at the back of his throat and made him want to cough. He couldn’t; not with the gun pressed down on his tongue, not unless he moved away. But they would mean disappointing Nines, it would mean losing precious seconds that he didn’t have. Instead, he barked out a sound somewhere between a moan and cry, a tear spilling over his cheek as Nines counted on. “3….4….5.”

Gavin’s senses peaked, his body taunt and shaking all over as fear and anticipation locked him in place. 

As Nines pulled the trigger on the Colt, the sound of the hammer pushed Gavin over the edge. He cried out sharply, cringing in on himself as he came hard. 

The tension flooded out of him, his body sinking exhausted into an awkward sitting position as he floated in the euphoria of his orgasm and the relief of hearing the hammer fall on an empty chamber. He was trembling as Nines removed the gun, sliding it into the holster before carefully reaching around Gavin to unlock the cuffs. Immediately, his partner’s arms slinked around Nines’ waist and held onto him, weak fingers clutching at the fabric of his jacket. 

“You did so well, Gavin,” Nines comforted, drawing him into his lap and cradling him as the adrenaline slowly faded away. “I didn’t expect you to enjoy that so much.”

“Let’s see Fake-Friend Allen top that…” Gavin murmured against Nines’ chest, his lips twisting into a smug little smile.


	12. Allen60 Romantic Fisting and Speculum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be fisting, speculums, gaping, harness with built in cock cage and butt plug.

Stepping in through the door, Allen was surprised to see Sixty smiling on the sofa already.

“You’re looking pretty smug today,” he commented and Sixty turned to face him. It was obvious as he scanned him, eyes lingering on Allen’s crotch.

“Got something big planned?”

The smirk Allen sent him in reply was better than the low “Perhaps, depends on whether you tell me what you’re grinning about.”

“Oh,” the airy little trill was too put on to be as nonchalant as Sixty wanted it to sound, “nothing really. We won the first round it all.” He rose from the sofa and twirled until his back was against Allen’s chest, ass rubbing teasingly over him.

“Tease,” Allen’s words tickled over the shell of his ear. “Perhaps we should celebrate. Get naked, on the bed and disable your climax protocol.”

Sixty could have made a quip about the teasing, knowing full well what his partner was wearing under his work clothes. Whether this had been his plan all day, to have his way with Sixty or whether it was a spontaneous thing, he didn’t really care. All that mattered was that Allen had a plan, one that he was more than likely to enjoy enough to reboot from and he was all for the idea.

Eagerly, Sixty walked to their shared bedroom, stripping carelessly as he went. Clothes could wait, designer or not, they were less important than getting on the bed and naked. He heard footsteps behind him but was disappointed to note that Allen hadn’t bothered to even loosen his tie as he walked behind him. Taking matters into his own hand, Sixty reached for him, only to have Allen take a step back with a soft tut.

“What did I ask?”

Pouting, Sixty got on the bed and stretched out languidly, flipping through his protocols until he could turn the climax option off.

“Well I’m ready,” he huffed.

“Patience is a virtue,” came the retort but at least Allen’s hands were working on shedding his clothes. “Now, are you going to be good for me and stay still? Or do I need to get the spreader bar?”

The choice was difficult, while Sixty did want to be good, he did also love the helplessness the bar would instil in him. However, he ended up shaking his head.

“I’ll be good,” he grinned and was rewarded by Allen’s hands resuming their path down the buttons of his shirt.

The appreciative hum Sixty let out was met with an answering grin as Allen let him take in the harness that sat snug against his skin. At Sixty’s soft request to turn around, he made a show, twirling, hips rolling and letting the rings of the cock cage glint in the low light. If Sixty wasn’t mistaken, it was also the harness that had the built in plug. He raised an eyebrow.

“You been wearing that all day?”

Finishing his showcase with a little shimmy, Allen replied, “Yeah, boring meetings all day. Had to stay awake somehow.”

He walked towards their wardrobe and threw the door open as though he was looking to unveil Narnia. And to think that people assumed Sixty was the dramatic one… A few muttered curses and some gratuitous bending over later (which Sixty did appreciate, truth be told), he straightened up with a proud little “Aha!”, a box in hand.

Sixty’s pump quickened at the sight. It wasn’t something they’d played around with before but they had got it out to inspect, have a giggle and a fiddle with outside of the bedroom. Allen stood at the bottom of the bed and stared down at him with a wicked smirk.

“You game?”

“Fuck yes,” Sixty gasped, already excited at the prospect. He didn’t miss the way Allen’s cock twitched in the confines of the rings that made up the cage. The best part was, he knew that no matter what happened, the end result would be him lying blissed out, on the verge of a reboot if not forced into one and the siren call of stasis on the horizon too.

The bed creaked as Allen knelt on it, urging Sixty to bend his knees and spread his legs. His eyes met Sixty’s, “Grab the lube, would you?”

Without hesitation, Sixty was reaching for it and he heard the box being opened behind him. He hoped that Allen would keep up a running commentary, his dirty talk, while sometimes a bit lacking in quality, was always so earnest. And if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a wand nestled against Allen’s leg.

“I’m going to open you up, keep you wide, want to see if I can fit my whole hand inside you.” The words were low, a little rushed and Sixty had never felt happier than when having Allen stare at him with hooded eyes as he spread lube on the speculum.

A finger pressed against his hole, slicking the way but carefully avoiding anything that could be considered pleasurable. On one hand it was maddening, Sixty wanted to feel good but on the other hand, he knew that better things were coming, that Allen would torment him into a frenzy before letting his systems white out in a climax.

“Tell me if anything feels wrong.” The speculum nudged against his entrance and was slipped in without any resistance. There was no need to stretch and prepare an android before sex, places like the Eden Club had seen to that particular design development. Still, it didn’t mean that it couldn’t be enjoyed. Some days, Sixty especially loved riding Allen’s fingers or face while sucking his cock. He was drawn from his thoughts when the speculum widened with the sound of a ratchet.

“Look at you,” a hand held Sixty’s hip, thumb brushing over it even as Allen squeezed the handle to the speculum again, “so eager to open up. So pretty.”

A soft keen left Sixty’s lips. Androids weren’t designed to be pretty, not his series anyway. Lethal, cunning, brutal sure but not pretty. Yet Allen always insisted on telling him how beautiful he looked, how much he doted on Sixty, found him precious just the way he was. A hand squeezed his thigh.

“Stay with me, gorgeous,” Allen murmured and pressed a kiss where his thumb had pressed.

“Sorry,” Sixty tried to claw himself back into the moment, the hand which returned to stroke over his leg helped, as did Allen’s voice filling the room.

“You’re so beautiful like this, I could spend hours just looking at you.” The speculum widened a little again.

Something occurred to Sixty then. While his skin had extended over his body, only his external chassis had the polymer coating to support it. Anything internal had been deliberately left clear, especially with upgraded parts such as sexual components to help ease diagnostics and also to keep prices down. It had never been a concern until that moment and a sudden wave a shyness burned through his circuits.

“Babe?” Trust Allen to pick up on it. “Need us to stop?”

“No,” Sixty was proud at how unaffected his voice sounded.

In a testament of trust, Allen didn’t put an end to their game but he did let go of the speculum and pulled himself up on the bed to lean over Sixty, looking him in the eye.

“You’re leaving a mess on my stomach,” Sixty complained, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

“Get used to it, it’s going to get a whole lot worse.” With a smirk, Allen kissed him on the nose and shimmied back down, taking great care to smear his leaking cock all over Sixty as much as possible.

“Brute.”

A kiss to his stomach turned into a nip and Sixty giggled.

“Where were we?” Allen purred. “Oh yes. I was in the middle of opening you up, to leave you gaping, helpless to do anything but take whatever it is I decide to fill your pretty little hole with.”

The ratchet was tightened again and Sixty squirmed. He felt exposed, knowing that by that point, Allen could see into him, all his internal components bared, revealing just how very much not human he was. The speculum widened again.

“Perfect.” Allen sat back on his heels as he admired his work. “You’re more beautiful than a cloudless, starry sky at night.”

In that moment, Sixty wished he could interface with Allen, get a gauge of just what he was feeling as he peered into him. Never before had he felt quite so exposed. And that included the time Allen had sweet talked him into retracting his skin all over. That had been a wild evening but Sixty wasn’t sure he’d want to repeat it again. There was something irksome about cleaning out his plating joints with a toothpick when there was crusty bodily fluids stuck in them that just didn’t appeal.

“You’re so open, I can’t believe you’re letting me see you,” Allen’s breath ghosted over his thighs. “I can see your thirium pump lurching away with each squeeze. I know you feel good because it’s glowing blue.”

It was true, despite the vulnerability, Sixty didn’t feel threatened at all. His systems weren’t flashing amber or red in distress. Everything was calm, even Allen’s words of “I wonder” trailing off didn’t raise any concerns. A finger ran around his taut rim, teasing against his sensors and Sixty grinned. Trusting Allen, he dropped his head back and sighed, letting his partner do as he wished.

“Fuck,” Allen’s voice was gruff and Sixty looked up, taking in his darkened eyes as he watched. “You don’t even know what I’m putting in you until I touch the target.”

Their eyes met and Allen let the tip of the wand drop lower onto a bundle of sensors. The unexpected signal sent Sixty’s sensors and networks haywire and he fought hard to not arch his back and writhe.

“And the wand isn’t even on yet, babe.” That tore a whine from Sixty’s throat. He wasn’t regretting turning off his climax protocols one bit, he was fairly confident that one brush from the vibrating wand and he would have been gone, cutting their play short. Another tap against a different bundle of sensors had him fisting the sheets.

“Feeling good?” Despite the obvious, Allen still liked to ask, loved to hear Sixty cry out in ecstacy.

“Do it again,” he urged. “But turn it on.”

“As you wish.”

Sixty heard the low buzz of the wand, could feel the air around his exposed sensors vibrate but the touch never came. He grew impatient, tried to cant his hips make contact but a tut and a hand on his thigh stilled him. The gentle “now, now” meant he took a deep breath and forced himself to lie still. It was what Allen had asked of him. He could be good.

In reward for his efforts, the wand ran over his rim, following the ghostly echoes of Allen’s finger from earlier. The vibrations travelled down the three prongs of the speculum and Sixty threw his head back on a silent scream. As soon as the contact started, it stopped and he fell limp onto the bed, legs splayed open still.

“Again!” he demanded and Allen grinned.

This time, the wand passed in a long line over his exposed sensors sending burst after burst of incomprehensible data packets to his processors. They were rapidly clogging up, reducing him to only feeling but not thinking. Before he could overload, the wand pulled out.

“You look so damn near edible,” Allen murmured. His lips wrapped around Sixty’s cock, letting his tongue run around the tip before taking him into his throat. Popping free and leaving Sixty gasping, he bit his lips on a smile. “Can you start your lubrication protocols up without touching the climax ones?”

It took Sixty a few moments to process what was being asked and a minute longer to sift through his mechanical operating system menus to find the correct one. Without hesitation, he flicked it on and listened for the all but purred “gorgeous” from Allen.

His cock was leaking and he knew his hole was glistening wet too. Allen didn’t hesitate to use two fingers to scoop some of it up and rubbed them over a bundle which had Sixty crying out.

“You’re lighting up like a disco where the music is your sighs and screams.”

Sixty didn’t bother replying, too caught up in the fact that alongside fingers rubbing on his lower sensors, the wand was quietly beginning to buzz away against deeper ones. Sensors which were attached to his central thirium line, the information that zipped through his veins shook.

“I’ve always wondered, how much can your components accommodate?” The question didn’t need a verbal answer. Sixty shoved his hips lower and moaned as the wand slipped deeper into him, knocking against his rim every now and then. He wasn’t prepared for it all to stop quite so suddenly and he made a bereft little noise.

“Sh, darling, you’re doing so well. You’re so beautiful for me.” Allen was crawling up his body, leaving open mouthed kisses against his stomach, chest, neck and face. “I need to see you take my fist. I want to keep you full so bad.”

That had been a running theme for Allen, his fascination for bulging stomachs. It was definitely something Sixty had been meaning to explore with him but in that moment he could only think of how much he wanted to feel Allen in him.

“Please,” he whined and Allen kissed him.

His trapped cock rutted against Sixty’s thigh, dribbling thick, clear fluid and smearing it while the rings were a cooler contrast to his heated skin.

“I’m going to take the speculum out now but I’m going to fill you up so good. You’ll take my fist, won’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” Sixty’s hiss was replied to with another kiss before Allen was slipping down his body again.

As promised, the speculum was made a little smaller and slipped out of Sixty, making him whine. He wanted to feel Allen again, needed him pressing on all his sensors and filling his body and mind with nothing but pleasure.

“Fuck, you look so stunning,” Allen whispered.

No doubt, Sixty’s hole was a wet mess, he didn’t bother controlling how much lubricant he was leaking. The wetter and messier, the better. At least that’s what Allen had told him once.

“Let me see you,” Allen coaxed as he knelt between Sixty’s knees. He started with three fingers pushing into Sixty, relishing the wet sounds. “I’m going to have you begging by the end.”

“Good,” was all Sixty could grit out before his voice buckled as a fourth finger slipped in. Knuckles were brushing against his rim, teasingly pressing against him before dancing away.

There was only so much teasing Sixty could take before he angled his hips and pushed against Allen’s hand relishing in the stretch as his knuckles forced past his rim, brushing against the sensitive line just inside him. The heartfelt mutter of “fuck” made it that much better.

“Impatient, are you, doll?” The words sounded more like a rumble in Allen’s chest but Sixty still understood them perfectly.

“I want it all. Stop your teasing,” he ordered and was delighted when Allen’s thumb rubbed against his rim and behind his balls.

“I’ll need to pull out a little,” Allen warned, already gently tugging at his hand, seemingly adoring the sight of Sixty’s hole stretching around him. “I’m going to fill you up. Not going to stop until my whole hand is in you.”

“Don’t you dare stop!” Sixty growled and urged him to get on with it.

The stretch was pleasant. More than his body had realistically been designed for but not enough to elicit a pain response. Instead, Sixty fought to keep his eyes open and on Allen who was on his hands and knees, chest lowered to the bed so he could get a better angle. It was a struggle though, as Allen made a fist and his knuckles pressed down all over various sensors, briefly cutting off lesser thirium lines. Sixty’s thighs were shaking, unable to deal with the sudden influx of data.

“Oh sweetheart,” Allen panted, “I can feel you trembling. Is it that good? You love being stretched around my fist?”

Words were beyond Sixty, he let out a static filled whine to urge Allen on. He could feel Allen’s pulse thundering through his veins, so very much alive and different to him. It made Sixty grit his teeth on a groan.

“Hot damn,” Allen’s voice was on the verge of breaking too, hoarse with the strain of holding back. His cock filled out the cage and was steadily dripping onto Sixty’s leg. “I wish you could see yourself. Beautifully stretched around my wrist. I wonder if I could push deeper. Would your components stretch enough that I could feel your pump thundering against my palm?”

The idea had Sixty sob out a frustrated whine, his CPUs and cores were at capacity, there was no room for thought other than the way his HUD hovered over the climax protocol, ready to turn it on the moment Allen gave him the word. He could imagine the way Allen’s palm would feel against his thirium pump, the way it would flutter against his palm and how Sixty would be able to feel each quiver of his hand, steady by human standards but a trembling mess by android ones.

“Fuck, Sixty, please,” Allen gasped his hips were rocking back, no doubt rolling the plug against his prostate. His head whipped up from where it had dropped onto Sixty’s hip and he sought out Sixty’s gaze. “Your protocols, turn them on.”

It wasn’t so much of an order as a plea but Sixty rushed to obey all the same. He had a moment to see the lazy trickle from Allen’s cock turn milky white as he came before his sensors were shutting down, overwhelmed in the most delicious of ways.

Senses came back online one by one as Sixty booted up again. He was pleased to find himself wrapped in warm, strong arms, a hand was brushing through his hair.

“Back with me?” Allen murmured in his ear. “You were incredible. Came so hard, your skin flickered out for a minute.”

Sixty only hummed, his vocal output unit not quite booted up yet. Lazily, he ran a hand down Allen’s hip, noting that the harness was gone. Memories of Allen’s face falling lax as he came filtered back and Sixty smiled.

“Even if we don’t win this round, I don’t think I would have wanted anything different,” his voice was still glitching and full of static but at least he could speak again.

Allen pulled away and gave him a worried look, “Who are you and what have you done with my Sixty? He was hell bent on winning this competition!”

“Heh, cum-petition,” Sixty giggled. “And I think you fucked my priorities into a new order. Pleasure first, victory second.” Lazily, he pulled Allen back for a cuddle and decided that stasis sounded like a good next order of business.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 has come to an end and you know what that means!   
> Kinky judgment time!

There was a silence in the room after Stu gave their input. Then the whole group collectively turned to look at Connor and Hank.

Nines was the one to speak, “You did… that?” He said simply. His voice was a little strained as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

Sixty chortled and then let out a whistle, “I want to try that.” his eyes sparkled and made eye contact with Allen.

Gavin slammed his mouth closed and hen groaned. “Get a room.” 

“I do believe interrogation room A is open.” Connor supplied with a grin.

Gavin threw his hands up and stomped around for a few.

Allen grinned at Sixty, “we can try if you want to after the completion is over.”

Sixty made soft eyes at Allen, “Good.”

After what was a mini tantrum, Gavin turned to Stu, “I literally came, untouched mind you, at the threat of imminent death. How is that not kinkier?”

Stu chewed on their lip and tried not to look visibly uncomfortable, “No actual sex and bad safety practices,” they shrugged stiffly, “Still really hot though, I guess.”

Hank shook his head, “Gunplay? Kinkier than I thought you were capable of, Reed.” His tone was teasing.

Gavin turned red and swatted his arms around. “Whatever, old man.” he turned back to Stu, “we still have three rounds left, right?”

“Yup,” Stu replied. Then they checked their watch and stood up from the chair they were sitting in. “Good luck and all that jazz. Now that this section of the dick fest is over I have actual work to do. Bye bye!” they waved and made their way out of the room with the six other cops with an overdramatic wave. It almost felt like an escape.

Gavin looked a bit downcast as he glanced around the group, “they're right. I also have work to do. See ya.” He said as he also waved his way out of the room.

Nines frowned at the slightly peculiar behavior. But turned back to Connor, “Why did you let Hank do that to your head?”

Connor giggled, “I trust Hank and it was really, really fun.” his eyes were sparkling hand his face a bit blue.

Sixty jumped in and put a white hand forward, “Lesson now.”

Connor rolled his eyes but complied, “Sure, Sixty. Have fun!”

Nies made a face, “yeah, have fun. I'm going to go back to work also. I hope what comes out of next round is just as… interesting. Goodbye.” Then with his hands in a parade rest behind his back, he left the break room.

Hank snorted softly and leaned towards Allen, “things are really starting to get interesting, huh.”

Allen just looked coy, “Yeah, it looks that way. But it seems the 800s are a bit  _ more _ than Nines. But hey I'm all about more ways to have crazier sex. Keeps Sixty happy and that's what matters to me.”

Hank hummed, “Insatiable little shits.”

Allen nodded, “yeah, and I have quite the sex drive. I have no idea how Connor hasn't killed you yet.”

Hank laughed, “Me neither, Fletch. Me neither.”

Then the RKs ended their interface and Sixty looked quite pleased and Connor did too.

“Fuck U, You're never gonna guess how much fun this is gonna be later!” Sixty declared, the nickname rolling off his tongue fondly.

Connor smiled, “I'm ready to return to work, Hank. We have a bit left to file before the end of the day.”

Hank waved dismissively, “Yeah, I know RoboCop. Let's go.” He waved to the other couple left in the room, “See you guys later.” 

Then Hank and Connor left, leaving Allen and Sixty alone together. 

Allen smiled up at his lover, “Well, like Hank said things are getting interesting. Ready for the next round?”

Sixty's eyes gleamed, “absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Hankcon wins round 2!
> 
> Skye_Willows gets the point!
> 
> Also, do you guys agree with the winners?  
> Who would you have picked?  
> Scream in the comments!


	14. Reed900: Shibari/Ropeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well heck, Gavin and Nines are in full competitive mode how!! I maybe did an unreasonable amount of research on this one to find a design I liked, but realised too late that it's hard to describe them 😂 Enjoy!
> 
> Another PSA on safety: Nines is still a bad Dom and needs to learn how to manipulate Gavin less. But he doesn't mean to. Please enjoy this hot mess but remember that they're not the kind of people you should replicate IRL 💙💙
> 
> Tags: Shibari, roleplay, sounding, exhibitionism, praise kink(?), presentation, handjobs

Ever since Stu had announced their winner for Round 2 (and had pointedly ignored Gavin’s demands for a recount), Nines had been strangely distracted. He still performed his work admirably and he hadn’t made any mistakes, but Gavin could see it in the way he took a moment longer to answer when someone called his name, or the way he had stirred sugar into Gavin’s coffee despite convincing the detective to lower his sugar intake. He was distracted… And thinking about the things Nines could be distracted by was enough to make Gavin’s head spin. He was plotting something.

After a slow shift at the bullpen, Nines had wordlessly taken Gavin’s hand and led him to the taxi rank, giving an address that Gavin didn’t recognise. He hadn’t objected; he figured there was only one reason for Nines taking them somewhere other than home, and the possibilities prickled over his skin in pleasing little waves. He wondered whether it would be enough to win this time…. "If we're going to win this, we need to do something big... I mean... not that getting off to a gun in my mouth wasn't hot," Gavin smirked, slipping his arms around Nines and nipping gently at his jaw. "But apparently the RK800 is custom-built for kinky shit."

Nines smiled a little at that, smoothing a hand down Gavin's back slowly. It was intentional, calming, trying to encourage Gavin into a quieter state of being. He'd need him to be relaxed if they were going to pull this off. "Thankfully, I have a little trick up my sleeve. I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to entertain this idea... but you've proven yourself beautifully compliant when given sufficient incentive."

Gavin looked up at him, a suspicious glare fixed against the indifferent features of his partner. "Ok, smartass. So, I'll be on the receiving end of your Dom play again? Coz I'm not sure a few rounds of Master May I is gonna win us any rosettes."

"So narrow minded, Gavin," Nines tutted, cupping his cheek. "Lets just say that this particular game will be less about you following orders... and more about showing the others just how perfect you look when you're under my control."

A shiver of mixed anticipation and dread tickled over Gavin's skin. "Colour me intrigued."  
"Good, because we're here," Nines stepped out of the taxi and shouldered his bag before offering Gavin a hand out of the car. At first Gavin looked around with a distinct sense of confusion; he had been expecting Nines to take him to a strip club or a BDSM meetup or something. But they were stood in a residential street, outside a regular home... a small part of him kindled with hope at the prospect of this being a Kitten playdate. But he doubted Nines would try the same trick twice while this contest was in progress.

"Uh... Nines?" Gavin voiced, following as the android led him to the front door and let them in with a spare key. "What's going on?"

"Don't look so worried, my dear. We're just going to be playing here today, to get you out of your comfort zone. I borrowed the key, they'll be back later but we should be done in plenty of time."

"Should be? What if they come back?"

A wicked smile crept over Nines' lips, "You're not scared of being caught, are you Gavin? Connor certainly wasn't."

Nines watched as his words turned to steel and lined Gavin's spine, puffing out his chest in a subconscious gesture of challenge. "Fine, but we better win this time."

Closing the door behind them, but intentionally leaving it unlocked, Nines walked closer and drew Gavin in against him, kissing him softly. It deepened slowly, Gavin melting into the contact by degrees until he was leaning against Nines for support. Eventually, he pulled away and cupped the detective's cheek in his palm. "Take off your clothes, all of them. And kneel on the carpet."

There had been a time when that kind of directive would have left him anxious, hesitant to pass over control without a fight. But if this contest had taught him anything, it was that Nines had the best ideas and he took real good care of Gavin when he was in control. Stealing one last kiss, Gavin backed up a few steps and did a little shimmy. "Well, at least play me some music. I'll give you a show."

Nines had to fight with his instincts for a moment, wanting to see his beautiful partner stripping for him... but he needed Gavin calm. A compromise then... He checked through an archive of Gavin's playlists and sent a particularly slow and sultry song to the music system in the house. Walking over to the armchair, Nines settled himself in and watched as Gavin shrugged off his jacket, throwing it over the back of the sofa before slowly undoing his buttons, his hips rocking in subtle little motions as he fixed Nines with a heated, teasing gaze. Nines bit his own lip softly, allowing Gavin to see a small fraction of his adoration in the bright rings of his irises. This was the man who had accepted him, despite all his failings, despite his concerns that he would never be able to deviate as far as his predecessors. Gavin, with his playful antics and fully human range of emotions, even when those emotions tipped too far into the extreme. His excess compensated for Nines' deficit, encouraging him to close the distance and meet him halfway. Gavin had taught him to laugh, though it had been entirely by accident and had surprised them both when the sound tumbled over his lips with coltish awkwardness. He had taught Nines frustration and patience in equal measure, he had shown him self-consciousness and self-confidence, courage and vulnerability. If winning this contest was important to Gavin, Nines would devote himself to the cause without a moment's hesitation. 

By the time Gavin was down to his boxers, his overconfident mask had fallen away, leaving his expression hopeful and eager. He was waiting, searching for approval even as he kicked the light blue fabric aside. Nines reached a hand to him, encouraging him to kneel at the foot of the armchair. "How delicious..." Nines complimented, smoothing his hair gently to keep him relaxed and contented. "You've been working out."

"Every other day, plus all this extra sexercise," Gavin grinned, leaning into the touch. 

"Connor and Sixty can keep their humans, I was blessed with Adonis," Nines responded, catching Gavin off-guard. His expression softened, cheek flushing red as he met his lover's gaze. "Now, my perfect love. I need you to make a decision."

"Ok..." Gavin watched as Nines reached for his bag, drawing out two drawstring pouches. From one, Nines pulled out a bundle of soft, thick green rope. From the other, he drew out a thinner purple bundle of rope. "The green rope will be a little more comfortable; it's thicker so I won't be able to tie as many knots. The purple rope is thinner so it will feel a little harsher against your skin, but I'll be able to tie more intricate patterns... which one would you like me to use?"  
The tip of Gavin's tongue ran over his upper lip, his gaze passing between the two choices. They'd talked about rope play once, back when they'd first been working out what they liked and what they were willing to try - Shibari had been on the list of 'maybe one days' reserved for when Gavin felt more comfortable with his subspace. It was a small thing, but seeing the ropes gave him a little burst of pride, knowing that he'd progressed somehow, overcome a hurdle. He also noticed that Nines had chosen the thinner rope in his favourite colour. Clever. 

"I want to do this right... I can handle the thinner ropes. Just... you'll check in, right?"

Gavin knew that Nines would check in, but it helped to hear it spoken out loud. Nines nodded and showed him the small set of scissors he'd packed, placing them on the table. "Of course, sweetheart. It shouldn't hurt, so if anything feels wrong, you need to tell me and we'll either cut you loose or adjust a few knots until it feels better. Ok?"

Taking a deep breath, Gavin nodded and settled his weight more comfortably on his calves. "Alright..."

Placing the green rope back in the bag, Nines let Gavin watch as he untied the bundle and evened out the lengths. Offering Gavin a hand, he helped him to his feet and made a few adjustments to the room - dimming the lights except for the central bulb so that it shone like a spotlight on his flawed and flawless partner, setting the temperature to a comfortable level and selecting a slow, relaxing playlist to help Gavin with his inevitable nerves. Circling him slowly, Nines admired him, touching delicate hands to the graceful curve of Gavin's lower back, the rippled texture of his toned stomach, flicking over his nipple, eventually resting on his shoulder. "Look at me, Gavin. Let me see those beautiful eyes."

Gavin obeyed wordlessly, anchoring his gaze on Nines as the rope was brought around the back of his neck and draped over his shoulders. Slowly, Nines tied the initial knot at the center of his collarbone. "I'm going to leave the blindfold for now, so you can see where I'm tying the knots... but when you're fully presented, I'd like to secure a blindfold and gag. Of course, when we get to that point, we'll check in and see whether you want those fitted." 

Nines worked efficiently but without haste, setting out the foundation knots that would allow him to build the intricate seashell style harness. Once the first few knots were complete, he ran his palms over Gavin's chest softly and savoured the small sigh of contentment, worshipping the broad muscular canvas - he turned his hand slightly, letting his fingertips strum over a nipple before lifting his hands away completely. Gavin whined but stayed still, waiting for Nines to continue. He was rewarded with a kiss to his forehead, the silent praise sending another burst of satisfaction through his chest. "Should I move my arms?" he asked, not exactly sure what Nines had planned. 

"Behind your back, let me guide you." Nines took his wrists and carefully led him so that his forearms rested horizontal at the base of his spine. He let go of Gavin's wrists and stroked his upper arms gently, pressing warm, loving kisses along his shoulder and neck. "I love the shades of your skin, Gavin. The warmth of your body against mine. I am particularly fond of this little mole on the hollow of your throat," he kissed it, emphasising his point before guiding Gavin to face him. He started a few of the knots, taking his time and allowing his fingertips to linger on Gavin's skin as he worked. 

Nines' words trickled over Gavin's senses, guiding his blood flow to his cheeks while his lips and nimble fingers tried to draw it elsewhere. He had to admit, the rope didn't feel too bad. It reminded him of his old gun holster, back when he'd worn his sidearm against his chest - and the thought of his gun led his thoughts to back to Nines. Christ, he wasn't going to be able to get through a day at the office without popping a boner if Nines kept guiding him into dirty associations. As the rope was looped around to his back and tightened, Gavin's posture straightened and he huffed quietly at the change of tension. It was constricting, but not too tight - he could breathe freely and there was a small amount of wiggle room. But psychologically it was a whole different ball game. The rope wasn't restricting him from moving, but it was surrounding him, pressed close against his skin and trapping him. When he squirmed slightly, Nines waited and met his gaze, checking in. "I'm ok," Gavin assured him, settling back into stillness. "Just feels strange."

Running two fingers under the rope to check the tightness, Nines smiled slightly and tipped Gavin's chin up, rewarding him for communicating with a deceptively chaste kiss. "If you need me to stop or change the knots, let me know," Nines reminded him, lacing the rope through another section and securing it firmly against his partner's chest. Once the chest harness section was complete, Nines took a moment to admire him. The light purple rope criss-crossed in a pleasing pattern along the length of his sternum, rising and branching out into an arch of double-coin knots across the top of his chest. His pecs were left uncovered, the more sensitive area around his nipples left unstimulated, bared up for teasing and admiration. Kneeling in front of Gavin, Nines took one into his mouth, teeth teasing at the nub before pressing kisses to his unharnessed stomach. "You look exceptional... By the time we're finished here, you'll be the envy of Detroit." he cooed softly, the unadulterated sincerity in his tone making Gavin feel a little too warm, too exposed. But it kindled his ego, building a little fire into his veins. 

Standing, Nines took the ends of the first rope around to Gavin's back, letting them trail against his wrists. "I'm going to secure your arms now. If at any point it becomes painful or uncomfortable, just tell me." he instructed, accepting Gavin's barely murmured 'ok' and beginning the task of securing him. As he worked, he nuzzled gently into his lover's hair, pressing kisses to his temple and cheek. "Look at you, letting me present you like this. Only a few weeks ago, you would get anxious about letting me admire you. And now you're allowing me to wrap you up like a beautiful gift." Nines praised, earning soft hums of appreciation from Gavin as his arms were brought tight against his back and secured in place. "There, how does that feel?"

Gavin tested the ropes carefully, straining slightly against the knots before settling his arms more comfortably against his back. The restriction sent an exciting wave of nervous enjoyment through his system - he felt vulnerable, a thin tremor of worry pulling at his attention. What if he needed to move, needed to reach for something, needed.... but Nines' hand between his shoulder blades comforted him, reminded him that his partner was here to take care of him. "They feel good, not too tight..." he explained, turning his head a little to look at Nines. "Could you get some water?"

Nines nodded and went to the kitchenette, pouring him some water before going into his bag for a straw. The little sequence of events soothed Gavin's nerves, proving that Nines had planned for all eventualities. The straw was brought close to his lips, but held a small distance away. Gavin frowned and looked to Nines, waiting for him to move it closer. He wanted to move, to struggle against the ropes so that Nines would quit fooling around... but he stood still, waiting and trusting that Nines would give him what he needed. Nines smiled softly and fed him the straw, letting him drink as much as he wanted before taking it away. "I thought you were going to fight the ropes... I'm impressed, Gavin." Nines placed the glass aside and carefully drew him into a hug, petting his hair gently. "I mean that... you're making me very proud. You've grown so much so we started these games."

Gavin couldn't help the slow grin that took over his lips, the familiar strength of Nines' chest against his cheek, dexterous fingers running through his hair. This was safety. Tied or not, he was safe when he was with Nines. They enjoyed a few moments of calm intimacy before Nines loosened his grip, making sure Gavin had his balance before moving away. "Now, for the hips."

Nines resumed his kneeling position, looping the rope around Gavin’s hips before securing the starting knot at the center of his naval. He watched as Gavin squirmed slightly, his cock flushing a little pink as his excitement and eagerness got the better of him. Nines pressed a teasing kiss to his thigh, his cheek ghosting bearly millimeters from Gavin’s slowly hardening erection. “Do you like this, Gavin? Having me knelt before you, worshiping you…” he intoned, resisting the urge to run his tongue along the soft, warm skin of his lover. The sounds he would make, the tremble of his legs as he focused on balancing… but Nines had plans and he needed to let Gavin experience the absence of pleasure in order to feel it more intensely when it was gifted back to him. 

“Nines… I can’t help it. You just look...” Gavin struggled to find the words, partly embarrassed but also a little pleased - when he something as simple as being tied up turned into such a thrill? “You look incredible. So controlled. Determined… you’ve got something planned and I want to know what it is.”

A huff of laughter escaped Nines and he looked up at Gavin with a mischievous wink. “All good things to those who wait, now spread your legs a little.”

Gavin complied keenly, a small whine of frustration leaving his throat when the rope passed close along the inside of his thigh, cinching and highlighting the curve of his ass before running back and tightening. Nines was careful to keep his hands away from more sensitive areas, working with cruel indifference as he secured the ropes around Gavin’s thighs, occasionally bringing the length of cotton binding up to the waistband of the harness, framing his growing excitement but never providing stimulation. The little sighs of frustration blossomed into soft mewls and whines as the ropes doubled back and encircled Gavin’s hips firmly, the pressure pressing against his skin on all sides, except where he wanted it most. Once the pretty bouquet of interwoven knots and weaving was completed, Nines placed his hands on Gavin’s hips and helps him to kneel. He frowned slightly, stroking a gentle hand over Gavin’s cheek before going back to the bag - he brought out a small cushion and manoeuvred Gavin onto it so that he would be more comfortable. 

“I’m going to secure your legs now, my love. I’ll bring the rope along your thighs here, and under your shins. I’m not going to tie your ankles because I want you to have a steady balance for what comes next,” Nines explained, watch Gavin carefully for any signs of tension. But Gavin only nodded and set his knees a little wider apart so that he could balance more securely. Nines smiled and took the opportunity to slip an arm around his waist, kissing him sweetly. “You’re going to look so pretty when I’m done with you.”

“You keep calling me that…” Gavin noted, his voice low and quiet. “Pretty…”

“Because you are,” Nines insisted, cupping Gavin’s face in his hands, kissing his nose and brow, his cheeks and the corners of his mouth before allowing him a soft, slow kiss. “I think you’re positively beautiful.”

Gavin blushed slightly, his ears turning an adorable shade of red as Nines run his hands over Gavin’s shoudlers, down the rope harness, skipping over the unharnessed expanse of his stomach to rest on his thighs. Taking the rope back in hand, he worked carefully, securing Gavin’s legs just tightly enough that it would create tension against his skin, but not so tight as to hurt him. Once he was fully secured, Nines sat back to admire him, drinking in the sight of this perfect specimen. He looked wonderful… subdued and submissive, powerful despite his restraints. “Fenris in chains…” Nines mumured absently, understanding the old Norse tale so much more clearly now. It was never the restraints themselves that held the strength of the warrior at bay, but the warrior’s desire to endure restraints in the name of trust. 

“Do you trust me, Gavin?” he asked, watching as Gavin unsuccessfully attempted to adjust his position. At the sound of Nines’ voice, he looked up and met his lover’s gaze.

“More than anything,” he answered, leaning into the touch when Nines rewarded him with a scratch along the sensitive space at the back of his neck. 

“Then you have another choice to make…” Nines explained, moving away from Gavin and taking a small kit from the bag. He turned to face Gavin, remaining stood so that his lover was forced to stretch a little to keep eye contact. The light cast down on him perfectly from that angle, the ropes framing him in his picturesque submission. Forcing himself to focus, Nines opened the little kit and took out two small instruments. The first was a small penis plug made from stainless steel, basic in its design but ridged along the shaft for added stimulation. The second caught Gavin’s eye and caused a small stutter in his chest as he registered what it was. The thin sounding rod was very gently curved, the tip decorated with a light purple bow to match the ropes. Gavin’s gaze fixed on the bow, understanding the psychology at work here but too high on his vulnerability to pay it much mind. The rod was more intimidating and there was a high likelihood of Gavin choosing the plug. But the bow… It made him focus on the rod, considering how it would compliment the harnesses, reminding him that the harder path had yielded pleasurable results when he’d picked out his ropes.... “Would you like me to use the plug, or the sounding rod?”

The words tumbled over his lips before he was entirely sure he had made up his mind, “Use the rod, please. I…” he hesitated, cheeks burning as he forced the confession over his treacherous tongue. “I want to look perfect for you.”

Nines smiled; not the predatory smile that showed too many teeth, but the soft, amused smile that he reserved exclusively for his partner. He had expected more of a fight, but he could see the increased tension in Gavin’s limbs and the defiant tilt of his chin. Reluctant, but not unwilling. He knelt in front of Gavin and showed him the rod, reaching up to tap the pretty little ribbon against Gavin’s nose. “Don’t worry, Gavin. I’ll be very careful and we can always stop if you feel uncomfortable.”

“Will it hurt?” Gavin asked quietly, his jaw working slightly as he fought off the anxiety. 

“There might be a slight sting at first, but any more than that and you need to tell me. It shouldn’t be painful,” Nines explained, applying a generous amount of lube to the rod before finally palming at Gavin’s erection, working him to full hardness as he pressed kisses to Gavin’s throat and exposed shoulder. Once Gavin was settled and ready, Nines gently teased the rounded end of the sound against the head of Gavin’s dick, pressing gently against his urethral opening so that he could adjust to the sensation - his expression tightened with discomfort and uncertainty, his brow pinching in a way that brought out the small dimple Nines loved so dearly. “Try to stay calm. This will be more enjoyable if you can relax,” Nines soothed, his free hand cupping Gavin’s cheek so that he could nuzzle into the touch, grounding himself as they proceeded.

Pressing the tip of the sound into him, Nines allowed gravity to take its course. Gavin hissed distractedly, lips parting in a silent moan as the surreal and unfamiliar sensation washed over him. Nines slowly lifted the sound, watching Gavin’s expression teeter between pleasure and discomfort. No, not discomfort. Not exactly. Adjustment? That was closer. “How does it feel?”

“Like there’s a metal pipe in my dick?” Gavin bit back, but his breathlessness betrayed him. 

Nines smirked and let go of the sound, catching Gavin’s moan against his tongue as he brought their lips together. “Would you like me to remove it?” he teased, savouring the way Gavin’s lips worked distractedly against his own. Messy, desperate. 

“No. Don’t…” Gavin responded softly.

“You want me to leave it in?” Nines reiterated, carefully changing the meaning.

Gavin didn’t seem to notice the shift, securing Nines’ lip between his teeth before letting go to answer. “Yes.”

“Alright then.” Nines moved away, ignoring Gavin’s protests as he collected the final items from the bag. A soft purple blindfold and matching ring gag. Gavin could only stare, straining against his arm restraints slightly as he tried to find a way to move the rod, to make it slide just a little, just enough for him to get off. But his attempts did nothing and he was left panting softly with need as he looked back at the objects in Nines’ hands. 

“If I wear those, will you let me cum?” Gavin asked, his voice only a few shades shy of pleading.

Nines chuckled slightly and knelt before him, “Eventually. But only after our guests have seen how pretty you look.”

“Guests?!” Gavin glared, twisting his head to the side as Nines reached up to secure the blindfold.

“Well, I did ask whether you were afraid of being caught, Gavin,” Nines reminded him, slipping the soft fabric over his eyes. “But if you really don’t want them seeing just how perfect you look… just how good you’ve been for me… then I won’t let them. It would be a shame though, I think you look simply breathtaking.”

Gavin weighed up his options for a moment, feeling a little less exposed once the blindfold was fitted. Fuck, this was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea. “Alright… I’ll let them see…”

Nines kissed him lovingly, keeping him close as he fitted the ring gag. “If at any point you need me to untie you or you want to stop, just shake your head. I’ll be right here, okay?”

Gavin nodded and let a low moan press distorted through the silicone ring of the gag as Nines stroked him gently. It wasn’t much, just a light touch, but it felt magnified with the sounding rod inserted, making him feel full, feeling the increased pressure as Nines worked him. It was over too soon, just as his pleasure was cresting and pooling in his stomach; Nines’ hand disappearing as the sound of footsteps outside approached the front door. Gavin tracked their approach; footsteps outside, the front door opening, Nines greeting them… and then voices. Familiar voices. Connor? No…Sixty.

“Well, I suppose I should finally welcome you to the competition. It took you long enough,” the cool voice floated over Gavin’s skin, filling him with a strange sense of pride. Sixty approved, he thought that this was worthy of their competition. He shifted restlessly, a small keening moan escaping his chest as his movements caused the sound to settle slightly differently, providing a brief moment of stimulation before he was left with the overwhelming absence of satisfaction. 

Nines voice came from the space immediately beside Gavin, surprising him but reassuring him in the same moment. “If I know Gavin as well as I think I do… he would like me to express the following sentiment on his behalf…” there was a pause as Nines initiated his voice modulator, adopting Gavin’s deep baritone before uttering: “Suck it, Allen.”

The laughing fit that followed was strong enough that Nines had to remove the ring gag for fear of Gavin choking. When he managed to get his wind back, Gavin grinned up in the direction of Allen. “Yeah! Suck it, Allen. Now take a walk, I think I’ve more than earned my ‘happy ending’.”

“Now now, Gavin. We can’t very well kick them out of their own house,” Nines warned, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Focusing on the sound of their footfalls, Gavin tracked Allen and Sixty as they came closer, passing by him to sit on the sofa, there was some shuffling and the sound of fabric as they got comfortable, and Gavin’s heart almost burst through his chest.

“Exhibilitionism is Connor’s thing…” Gavin voiced, shifting his arms a little, feeling suddenly too constricted, too observed.

Nines cupped his cheeks in both palms to draw his attention, pulling the blindfold up a little to meet his gaze. “We can stop if you aren’t comfortable… We can go home and I’ll give you your reward. Or… if you feel comfortable, I can reward you here while our rivals watch - show them what they’re up against.”

Gavin bit his own lip gently, casting a glance over at their fellow competitors. The nervous heat shifted and dispersed, lending fire to his competitive streak. “I’m ok… I want them to see how well you’ve got me tied up… how lucky I am to have you taking care of me.”

“You’re being so good for me, Gavin. I’m proud of you,” Nines kissed him lovingly, placing the blindfold back in place before leaning away. A warm, strong hand traced the curve of his throat, down over the arch of knots and splaying over his stomach before strong fingers encased his neglected erection; the gentle pressure changing the sensation of the sounding rod as he moved. Gavin keened quietly, rocking his hips into the touch as Nines worked in low, slow strokes. 

“Please…” Gavin breathed, cheeks burning with mixed lust and self-consciousness as he pleaded. He was painfully aware of Fletch and Sixty’s presence, but as he leaned into Nines’ touch, his focus was drawn to the rope pressing against his skin. As he moved and shifted, bucking into Nines’ hand with desperate motions, he felt the pull of the rope against his arms and thighs, emphasising the spaces in the pattern. He groaned softly, settling into stillness as he remembered that Nines had wanted him to be a pretty little ornament. 

“Very good,” Nines praised, a fingertip circling the tip of the sound. Slowly, he drew it back, admiring the subtle shake in Gavin’s thighs as he fought against the urge to rock into the sensation. As the lightly bulbed end of the rod pressed against his opening and caused a slight stretch, Gavin’s breath hitched, melting into a needy whine. Nines let go, resting is hands on Gavin’s thighs and holding his hips down as the rod dropped by slow degrees - a beautiful counterpoint to the gradual rise in pitch tumbling from Gavin’s throat. Once the rod was seated fully, Nines drew it back and repeated, this time trusting Gavin not to move his hips without needing the added incentive. He was already close, the increased sensitivity caused by the harnesses, the thrill of being watched, the exciting new sensations - Nines could hear it in his thin moans, saw it in the way his body shivered and tensed. He left the sound seated this time, focusing on bringing Gavin right to the edge before drawing the rod out. 

Gavin whined as the rod was lifted out, a low hiss passing over his teeth at the slight stretch. Then sudden warmth as Nines’ lips encompassed him, tongue pressing delicious friction against his over-sensitive nerves. With a choked cry, Gavin came hard, wincing slightly at the not-entirely-unpleasant sting caused by the use of the rod. For a long moment, there was only the sound of his own pulse and the reassuring press of the ropes… then slowly, other details filtered back in; fabric and movement, Nines’ hands smoothing over the exposed parts of his thigh… and low, huffing sounds that weren’t his own. 

“Nines… what...what is that?” he asked, panting softly. 

“Fletcher, I believe. Seems you’ve given them quite the show… I knew you would,” Nines answered, the praise settling in Gavin’s chest as deft hands carefully untied him. Once his arms were finally free, Gavin pushed the blindfold away, meeting Sixty’s gaze as Allen tried to draw him into a make-out session. Maybe Connor was on to something with this exhibitionist thing...


	15. Hankcon: Fighting Role-play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this scene was at the personal request of Stu, who wanted to see some pre-arranged fighting, so here's hoping that this chapter does that justice! 
> 
> Big things to note here on safety and good BDSM practice: Hank and Connor have talked about this scene at length and have lots of prearranged safe words and touches. Connor checks in multiple times throughout the chapter and though it may come across as slightly excessive, this is important. In intense scenes like this one, it is incredibly important to check on your partner(s) because they may suddenly become overwhelmed or change their mind on the rest of the scene. Trust of outs and looking out for people's mental states is a massive part of any relationship, especially when playing around with BDSM elements. Always be careful when playing around, and continue to check for your partner's continued consent.
> 
> Okay that's it for the safety talk, on to the fun! A little role reversal here, because let's be honest. Hank may be tough as anything, but in a straight up fight with Connor there is only ever going to be one winner. Hope you guys are all up for some bottom!Hank and Connor letting loose!
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Fighting/Rough Role-play, handcuffs, semi-public sex, exhibitionism, hinted dub-con (for all of two lines, but this is all pre-arranged and agreed by these two well in advance), rough sex, aftercare.

Of course, their success meant that Connor was going around work with a bounce in his step for the rest of the day once Stu had announced the result. Hank was endlessly amused at Connor being borderline smug for once – he didn’t often outdo Nines and Sixty, so Hank was quite happy to let him have his little moment of glory. What he wasn’t going to let happen was for his horny little android to get lazy after it. There was no question that the others were upping their games, so they had to as well.

The only problem was that both of them were out of ideas.

They’d swapped a few at the start of the game, but most of their kinks were shared. Bondage, sensory deprivation, exhibitionism (though Connor was _way_ worse than he was, Hank was convinced that the android almost made it a goal to get caught by someone), temperature play…Not to mention that they both liked to play around a little roughly, though Hank was sure that was common knowledge by now after their accidental shenanigans in the interrogation room.

Yep, he’d used all his creativity on the last one. Connor was going to have to come up with something pretty damn quick.

Once they were home Hank approached Connor about their dilemma, and the android looked just as lost. “I must admit, I’m floundering for ideas as well, Hank,” he admitted. “I’ve had lots of ideas on where and how to have sex, but none of it delves into kinks that we haven’t already explored to some degree through the course of the game.”

“Same issue as me then,” Hank sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. “Since when did I start taking this little fuckfest seriously?”

Connor smirked. “I believe this is you getting competitive with both Allen and Gavin?”

“Nah, not caring about Fletch so much – from what little I know courtesy of you, he and Sixty are a pair of kinky bastards. Gavin: abso-fuckin’-lutely.”

The android chuckled. “By the way, where did Allen’s nickname come from?”

Hank laughed. “What, ‘Fuck U’? Think about his initials, Con. FU Allen?”

It took a second to click. “Oh! That’s…terrible. Who came up with that?” he asked through a groan.

“Do you really need to ask that?” Hank wondered with a raised eyebrow.

“Both you and Gavin have similarly terrible senses of humour, it could have been either of you,” Connor pointed out.

“…Now you’re just being plain rude, Con.”

Connor snickered at seeing his partner’s offended look and closed in to kiss Hank soundly. As he pulled away, Connor’s eyes lit up in recollection as he recalled something Hank had mentioned in passing months ago. “Actually, there is one thing that I know you’ve been wanting to do for a while but we’ve just never got around to it,” he said with a coquettish smile.

Hank’s eyebrow cocked up again. “Why do I have a bad feeling about that look?”

“I don’t think you should feel that way; not unless you’ve been _bad_ , Lieutenant,” Connor winked with a downright devious smile.

The human’s eyes lit up as he clicked at what Connor was alluding to. “Oh I don’t know, baby,” he purred in reply. “You never know what goes on when you aren’t looking.”

* * *

It took them another two days to get an opportunity to play out their scene, and Hank had taken the extra precaution of asking Fowler for a couple of days off at short notice. He knew damn well that there was no way he was going to be walking in a straight line for at least three days if this all went to plan, so having a four day layoff was a definite requirement. Fortunately Fowler didn’t ask too many questions (something that had Hank a little worried, he never got anything that easy), and they had their opportunity.

Once it was agreed what they were going to act out, the pair had sat down and talked their scene out at length. Given they were going for a full on combat scene, there were a lot of things that had to be addressed. At least with Connor’s preconstruction software there was minimal chance of Hank being seriously injured – but that didn’t mean Connor was going to go _that_ easy on him.

Hank wanted a good fight and to get trashed; Connor wasn’t going to hurt him more than his partner asked him to though. He’d never been so thankful for his ability to install inhibitors on his android strength.

They ran over the basic idea of their routine for hours, including their safe words and safe touches. Connor made triple sure that Hank knew every possible way out if he needed it. Hank would have been annoyed if he hadn’t actually been very touched by Connor’s concern. It was quite legitimate given the planned ferocity of their little roleplay that he could end up with some injuries – Hank would be lying if he said he was anything but thrilled at the thought, given the context of how they might come about – but they were going to take all relevant care.

For someone of Hank’s stature and presence, coming across a partner who could dominate him was somewhat of a rarity. Sure, he could have shacked up with a bodybuilder or someone of that ilk, but there was a definite charm to it being Connor that he was doing this with. One, Connor didn’t look like the type to overpower Hank if you ignored his LED: his appearance was much more slender and lean, his strength was unexpected. Two, there wasn’t anyone else Hank had been with intimately that had been keen for this sort of thing, despite the various kinks and roleplay scenes he’d done over the years. Or at least, not this way round.

Most importantly, however, Connor is the person that Hank had trusted the most in his entire life. That made it all the more special.

By the time they finally decided to get down and dirty, both of them were excited.

Hank had left two hours earlier, and Connor finally decided to track his partner’s phone to find out where the lieutenant had decided to elect as the location for their scene. He’d come up with over two-hundred possible scenarios – the actual one Hank had chosen ranked in the bottom 15 options. Connor’s circuits thrummed as he studied it from the outside, however.

An abandoned warehouse which was crumbling under the strain of the elements. Sides exposed, barely a sound in the area (so any noises which happened within it would carry some distance) and plenty of dark, damp nooks.

…Connor hated the fact that Hank was playing into his exhibitionism yet again. There was no way that they could be silent here, someone was bound to hear what was happening. Hank had taken Connor’s words from their interrogation room fuck to heart it seemed – this was exactly the increased threat he’d been looking for.

After ushering away the auto-taxi on seeing Hank’s car parked outside, Connor did one last scan of the area to make sure there were no unwanted guests. Satisfied that they were alone, Connor sent a message to Hank.

_This is your last chance to back out, Hank._

It only took seconds to get a response. Connor laughed; his partner was never known to be prompt, so he must be keen.

**_I don’t think so, Con. You want to get your hands on me, you’re going to have to come find me._ **

Well, that was a challenge if ever there was one.

Smirking lightly, Connor strode into the warehouse, examining the interior in detail as he went. Much of the floor above had collapsed and all the surfaces were covered in a fine layer of dust. Crumbling plasterboard and pipework exposed from unfinished developments could be seen throughout, and it was only once Connor got to the other side of the bottom floor that he noticed several boxes had been pushed around to form a makeshift staircase, the original having rusted beyond safe use. He leapt up the same way, reaching the half-constructed floor above.

Not expecting any sort of trap, Connor hissed under his breath when his hand snagged a tripwire that was attached to a bell as he stretched up to get a good hold of the ledge. Hank knew how his scanners worked, of course he would know how to get an early warning of company. Despite giving himself away, Connor brushed the setback aside and scaled the ledge.

Now back to his feet, Connor advanced along the floor. Tarpaulins and sheets were draped across scaffolding, the coverings all shifting under the low breeze which was drifting in from the collapsed side of the warehouse. Abandoned tools and tables were scattered along the length of the floor, some which had clearly been shifted recently. His eyes locked on to a few areas of interest, but he kept his overall focus on his surroundings.

Still no sign of Hank. Connor was beginning to wonder if his lieutenant had set all this up as a decoy.

A clatter of wood falling came from the floor below, but the lack of rapid footsteps immediately afterwards meant that Connor wasn’t buying the sound. It seemed like a distraction – which meant he was going in the right direction.

It took him another minute of careful scouring, but Connor finally found his target.

Leaning against a sturdy wooden table in a faraway corner of the warehouse, Hank had his arms crossed with an impatient look on his face. His eyes narrowed when they landed upon Connor, the android’s own posture hardening. “Well, well…Fancy seeing you here, Con,” he greeted with sarcastic cheer. “Decided to track my phone, did you?”

Connor scowled as he looked at the duffel bag lying harmlessly at Hank’s feet before snapping his stare back to the lieutenant’s own. “I had cause to,” he stated coldly. “Strange place to find you, Lieutenant.”

Hank snorted. “What I do on my own time is nobody’s business but mine, Connor. So cut the bullshit and get to the point of why you followed me out here.”

“Very well.” Connor pulled out a set of handcuffs from his belt, which Hank’s eyes locked on to. “I’m here to arrest you, Lieutenant Anderson.”

The older man barked out a loud laugh. “Oh are you now?” he mocked. “On what grounds?”

“For being involved in the running of illegal guns across Detroit. Did you really think your role would go undiscovered in all this?” Connor challenged, slowly starting to stalk closer. As yet, Hank hadn’t really moved save for standing up and unfurling his arms.

“It has done for a lot longer than you’d think. Figures that it would be one of the androids that got hired on after the revolution would be the only one who cared enough to go looking,” Hank sneered.

“What were you promised in return for throwing away your whole career, Hank? You surely couldn’t have thought that you’d be able to continue like this and never be caught?”

“That’s not something I’m going to share, nor do I have any fucking want to, Connor,” Hank snapped, Connor watching as the older man’s posture tightened up. He was getting ready to run. “You really think I’m going to walk out of here in cuffs, do you?”

“You aren’t leaving here any other way, Lieutenant,” Connor told him sternly.

“…Sorry to disappoint you, but I ain’t going down that easy.”

Connor easily swerved as Hank threw an old power tool which had been resting on the table behind him, giving chase as the older man sprinted away. Being an android, Connor was naturally much faster and tackled into Hank’s back as soon as he got close enough. The two of them tumbled in a heap, Connor trying to wrestle Hank’s arms behind his back but the older man was wise to the tactic.

He slammed his elbow into Connor’s thirium pump regulator – knowing it would stun Connor for a couple of seconds. Long enough for Hank to get free and back to his feet. Running wasn’t an option for him, not with Connor being so fast, so all he could do was go down swinging.

Hank grabbed a pipe lying on the floor and ripped it around to hit Connor’s abdomen, but the android was back to his senses by now. Grabbing a hold of the weapon, Connor pulled Hank close and drove his shoulder into the human’s own. It caused Hank to stumble back and let go of the pipe as he recoiled, but spun around to try and backhand the android instead. Connor ducked out of the way and swung a leg out to trip Hank over, though the human spied the move and stepped away.

The two circled around each other, Connor’s eyes glittering like a predator hunting prey. This was a side of himself that he’d not dove into since becoming deviant, and the power rush was almost intoxicating. He threw the pipe that was still in hand into the distance with a deliberate show of strength, the plasterboard it hurtled through caving in on itself as it was too badly damaged. It collapsed with a great clatter.

Connor’s sensors conveniently pointed out the instant spike in Hank’s arousal at the display. His own was also climbing steadily – he could see now why Hank had wanted to play out this specific scenario now.

“That meant to intimidate me or some shit?” Hank taunted.

“Consider it a warning as to what should happen if you continue to resist, Lieutenant,” Connor replied snarkily.

“Thought you knew me better than that by now, Con. I’m a stubborn bastard to the end.”

Hank kicked a stray paint can which had been lying nearby, Connor diving a lot further than he wanted to in an effort to avoid the contents which had still been inside. It gave Hank time to burst back towards the bag which was lying on the ground, something Connor couldn’t afford to let him near if he was right about what was lying in there. He dove for Hank, bringing them back down in another messy pile up as they kicked up a lot of stray dust.

“Fuck off!” Hank barked as he kicked at Connor, but the android rolled away and managed to swing his legs around to grab a hold of the strap attached to the bag. He hurtled it far away, out of reach, just as Hank grabbed a strip of wood. The human slammed it down towards the android’s prone form, Connor bringing his arms up to block the move before pushing back against it. Hank went flying from the force and landed square on his back.

Connor got back to his feet first and ran for the set of cuffs which were lying on the floor nearby, but that gave Hank time to get back to his feet. Just as Connor had managed to grab his prize, Hank had managed to slam into the support for nearby scaffolding hard enough to cause it to collapse. It came down in a large clamour, but Connor just managed to roll out of the way and body slammed Hank in return. The human took the force of the blow and allowed it to send both he and Connor into the side of a table before using his strength to roll Connor over it.

Not to be caught out, Connor swung around to catch his foot on a nearby support beam and kicked off it, sending them both back to the ground. Hank rolled Connor off him using the momentum and the two scrambled back to their feet as Hank went for a low punch. The android blocked it, taking a hold of Hank’s arm and throwing him over his hip. Hank tumbled to the ground but quickly spun back to his feet, breathing hard.

That was the ultimate advantage to being an android – they never tired. As if the odds hadn’t been stacked against Hank enough already, his growing exhaustion meant this fight would only go on for so long.

Refusing to go down without giving everything, however, Hank tackled Connor again and slammed him against an oil drum. It thumped off the ground as Connor came to a painful stop against another support beam, shouting at the blow. He managed to wiggle a leg out and knee against Hank’s left hip, causing the older man to wince instinctively. That was all the window Connor needed to break free and throw Hank against another table.

He fell through the surface with a painful sounding crack, but it was easy to see from a quick scan that Hank was unharmed. There would no doubt be a multitude of bruising across his body, most notably his arms and back, but no other injuries. Hank staggered back to his feet, holding his left hand side and breathing heavily. That last blow winded him and he was on his last legs now.

Connor stalked closer, but got too close and ended up being caught off-guard when Hank burst forward, feinting a punch to the face only to knee Connor in the regulator again instead. This time Connor managed to keep a hold of Hank by the edge of his jacket, but he’d taken two knocks to the shoulder and head by the time his systems managed to unscramble themselves. Scanning his surroundings, Connor found a suitable way to finish the fight and spun, letting Hank go halfway to fall against the edge of a crate.

Hank caught himself before making full contact, but Connor wasn’t done there. He ducked low to land a palm strike in Hank’s stomach, causing him to double over and gasp for breath before Connor reared back. The android dropped to his back and kicked back up with both feet, landing square on Hank’s shoulders and sending the human flying.

Another large crash went through the area as Hank smashed through a plasterboard wall and landed hard on the floor, coughing harshly and groaning.

Seeing that Hank was staying down, Connor got back to his feet and strode over. The man was lying on his side, staring up at Connor defiantly. Waiting to see whether Hank wanted to call it quits on their scene, the android was surprised at the strength in his voice despite having taken quite the beating. “This you getting your kicks out of trashing an old man?” he sneered.

Well, that wasn’t their agreed safe word: game on, then. Connor kept back a smile as he knelt down to shove Hank on to his front and cuff him. A half-hearted and exhausted wriggle was all that Hank could muster up as Connor snapped the metal around his wrists. He yelped as Connor pulled him upright again by a firm grip under his shoulders, urging Hank back towards the sturdy table that he’d first been leaning on when they started their scrap.

Hank hissed through his teeth when Connor slammed him down atop it, bent over the edge before trying to kick back against him. Connor jammed himself firmly against Hank’s ass to deter him from any more struggles, the human barely biting back a groan at feeling how hard Connor was in his jeans. Made him feel infinitely better about being turned on by this whole scenario, even if his whole body was aching.

Connor took a firm hold of Hank’s hair and pulled his head back enough to get a good look at Hank’s face. “I think you know just what I ‘get my kicks out of’, as you so politely put it, Lieutenant,” he taunted while thrusting himself against Hank, hard. The man snarled at the action, struggling against him. Wanting to make sure that Hank was still just in character, Connor reached down and took a hold of Hank’s hand with his free one, waiting to see how he responded. When he got a single, long squeeze in return, Connor was happy to continue.

“You’re going to be going away for a long time, Hank. A very long time. It makes me think that perhaps I should enjoy what I can while I still have it,” Connor purred into Hank’s ear while running his free hand along the edge of Hank’s jeans, slipping just underneath. A sharp sucking of air through Hank’s teeth was accompanied by a half-hearted wriggle, to which Connor chuckled. “Can you honestly say that you don’t want this, Hank? It will be the last chance for you too.”

“Get fucked, I’m not your toy!” the older man spat, groaning when Connor pulled him away from the table edge enough to fondle his rock hard cock through the fabric.

“I think you’ll find that _you_ will be the one getting fucked: and your arousal betrays your exact thought on the matter, Lieutenant.” Connor deftly flicked open the button and zipper on Hank’s jeans, diving in through his underwear to take a firm hold of his partner’s length. Hank shivered in his arms, but Connor could instantly tell it was a good one.

“Shit…” Hank bit his lip as Connor stroked him roughly, trying hard not to buck back into his partner’s grip. He wasn’t going to give in to the android that easy.

“Defiant until the end, are we?” Connor taunted while wrestling with Hank’s jeans and underwear to get them down and out of the way. They fell to Hank’s knees, and Connor’s eyes gleamed when he saw the faint glimmer of lube in the broken light of the warehouse. His fingers probed into Hank’s ass, two sliding in easily to feel just how thoroughly his partner had lubed himself, though he had tightened right back up again – not surprisingly – after their fight.

Hank’s legs were shaking against the combined intrusion and stranglehold on his cock. Desperate to stop himself from coming too soon, Hank ground his forehead into the wood below. Anything to stop him from blowing his load this early. Connor pulled away from his dick and freed his own, before reaching into his jeans pocket. He’d stashed another small bottle of lube there earlier, even though he’d made sure to slick himself up well beforehand. By now it was sticky and nowhere near as effective, so he topped up before dropping the bottle unceremoniously.

A low keen escaped Hank as he felt Connor’s fingers slip out, only to be replaced with the android’s cock, sliding in without much pause. Hank shouted out at the rapid entry, to which Connor’s hand dove back to clutch at Hank’s own. Scared that he’d been too eager, Connor was relieved when Hank gave another long squeeze to say that he was fine and started thrusting shallowly. Hank wanted him to be rough, he’d said that time and time again, so Connor let loose after only a few seconds and started pounding in hard. Hank’s breath was caught in his throat, but the tension in his body was a delicious one. It was exactly what he’d been wanting out of Connor.

He gasped as Connor took a firm hold of his hair again and snapped his body up, changing the angle of the android’s thrusts so that he was slamming into Hank’s prostate hard. “How’s this for a goodbye, Lieutenant?” the android whispered into Hank’s ear lewdly as the man moaned loudly. “I’m sure you’ll remember this well as you stagnate in jail, serving time for your crimes.”

“Fuck, Connor-!” Hank’s breath was punched out of him as Connor’s next thrust struck particularly deep and he howled.

“I’m sure everyone will be able to see how you stagger as I bring you in, it won’t take them long to put the pieces together I’m sure. Imagine the rumours that would circulate round if word got out about how the famous Lieutenant Hank Anderson bends over for the android that brought him in.”

Hank was struggling to string together a sentence now, too close to the edge, so Connor pushed him back down to the table and fucked into him as hard as he could. He was right there too, high on the feeling of power coursing through his circuits and bent over Hank to keep hammering into the man’s prostate as he started stroking Hank’s neglected cock. “Come for me, Hank, come!”

The command was all it took and Hank came with a roar, fists clenching in the cuffs and arms straining as his knees threatened to buckle. Connor kept him upright with his free hand, following with his own release only seconds later with a long and very loud moan.

As the pair came back down from the high, Hank started laughing quietly and Connor reached into his pocket to grab the key for the cuffs. He quickly released Hank, internally wincing at the very obvious marks on the man’s wrists – he hadn’t wanted to hurt him. Connor bent over his partner and pressed a kiss to Hank’s cheek as he felt the man continue to chuckle. “Are you all right, Hank?” he asked quietly, running a soothing hand over the man’s lower back.

Still laughing, Hank nodded as his legs finally gave out. Connor slid out a bit too quick, causing them both to hiss, as Hank slumped to the ground. Exhausted couldn’t even begin to cover how he felt. “Fucking hell, sweetheart,” he sighed while leaning against the leg of the table. “I’ve never been nailed like that in my whole life, not to mention how you trashed me before that. That was-Christ...”

Connor beamed at seeing the contented smile on Hank’s face, leaning in to kiss him slow and deeply. “Was it everything you hoped for?” he whispered as he pulled away, enjoying the satisfied slump in his partner’s body.

“Fuck yeah, what sort of question is that, Con? I can’t remember the last time I nutted that hard,” Hank snorted, hissing as he tried to move. “Might take a while before I can really move though, bloody hell…I’m so fucking glad Fowler gave me those days off now.”

Smiling knowingly, Connor stood up with a caress to Hank’s cheek while walking over to grab the bag of supplies that he’d kicked away earlier. Grabbing the flask of warm water and a facecloth, he dampened it and was just about to start walking back over when he noticed that they weren’t alone.

Hank saw Connor freeze and turned to follow the android’s gaze, leaning back to thump his head against the leg of the table. “Fucking hell…are you two going to play Peeping Tom in all of our encounters?”

Gavin scoffed while shaking his head as Nines went over to interface with Connor. “Well you two made quite the racket, someone phoned it in since you were causing such a scene. Just as well Nines thought to check where Connor was, or someone else would have been getting an eyeful.” Connor blushed as Nines finished the interface, confirming their story. He went back to the bag to grab a bottle of water before going back to his partner to help clean Hank up. “And just to be clear, if you’re going to keep having sex in public you _know_ there’s a chance of being found, right?” he teased.

There was no answer forthcoming; Nines was entirely amused at how shy Connor suddenly was, the RK800 now attending to his exhausted partner. Gavin too was finding the situation too good an opportunity to pass up. “So, how we going to sort this one out? I could only imagine Fowler’s face if we booked you two for public indecency – I was just joking about that shit before, Connor, I didn’t think you’d take me seriously.”

“I’m well aware, Gavin,” Connor replied as Hank took a long drink from a water bottle, seeing that his partner was in desperate need of some rest. The android’s stare turned playful as he looked back to the detective. “I find it somewhat curious that you to chose not to announce your presence – from what Nines showed me, you were witness to a fair portion of our scene.”

Hank groaned unhappily as Gavin’s face went fiery red. Seeing this, Connor smirked. “Are you sure there is not some arrangement we can come to in an effort to ensure this does not end badly for anyone?”

“Ummm…”

Connor and Nines shared a knowing smile at the reaction. They knew _exactly_ how to resolve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What is it with Gavin and Nines constantly walking in on these two? 
> 
> Hehe, hope you all enjoyed this entry! See you again next time!


	16. Allen60: Vanilla, Safe words and Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla, safe words and aftercare ahoy!

The door closed with a quiet snick behind Sixty. It was one of the rarer days when he got home from work after Allen so he didn’t need to worry about sorting out dinner or anything like that. Despite all rumours and appearances, they were actually fairly happy in their domestic routine and Sixty wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Hey you.” A kiss was pressed to his cheek as Allen greeted him and Sixty was curious to note that there was no scent of food clinging to him. Usually, if Allen was cooking then the smell coated him, especially when spices were involved. Question and news warred in Sixty’s mind as he struggled whether he should ask about dinner or tell Allen what he’d heard.

Thankfully, Allen made up his mind for him by asking, “How was your day?”

“The dead still don’t talk,” Sixty sighed, “but I did overhear some chatter about a noise disturbance that Gavin and Nines had to attend to. Out in the old warehouses.” He smirked. “And funnily enough, Connor and Hank have a few days off. Guess where Hank’s phone could be traced to?”

“No,” Allen’s eyes were crinkled with mirth. “That’s hilarious. They really are upping their game, aren’t they?”

“What are we going to do to outshine them?” Sixty hadn’t been bitter that they didn’t win the last round but he had been a bit disappointed.

“I am so glad you asked!” There was a purr to Allen’s voice as he stepped closer. “We’re going to fuck with them. Reverse psychology and all that shit.”

That made no sense. Sixty pulled back to give him a disapproving look. If they wanted to win, they had to up their game, not play mind games. It didn’t seem to deter Allen though as he continued.

“Vanilla is a kink, right? Well, to us it is anyway, we’ve not had nice, boring, normal sex in just about ever.” He did have a point there but there was a reason for that. The whole thing made Sixty nervous. “So, we’re going to go out tonight, have a nice meal like a normal couple. Then we’re going to come home, leave the lights off and have sex. Missionary style.”

The idea made Sixty hesitate. He licked his lips and looked away, uncertain what to say. It wasn’t until fingers under his chin turned him back towards Allen with a gentle “is that okay?” that he nodded. It definitely was beyond their usual play and was going to push him in a way they’d not really tried before.The whole point of their stupid competition was to push themselves to the limits so Sixty nodded hesitantly.

The grateful smile Allen shot him reassured Sixty a little. They were doing this because they wanted to, not because they felt the need to outdo the others. Well, there was an element of that too but Sixty knew they weren’t going to do anything they wouldn’t have tried anyway. The competition was just a fun thing to try because Sixty fancied a night in a swanky hotel.

“So, we’re going to go get ready. Put on something vaguely nice and sensible. Black boxers under your grey suit maybe?” Allen smiled wide. “I’ll put on a suit too. We’re going to look so regular.”

They giggled at that. There was a certain appeal to doing something so every day, it wasn’t something they’d tried before. Getting dressed, Sixty felt a shiver of dread and anticipation pulse through him. As far as scenes went, it was nothing dangerous or even wildly imaginative and perhaps that was why he was filled with so much trepidation.

By the door, Allen greeted him with a kiss to the cheek and handed over a single red rose.

“You look lovely.”

They fell into their roles with relative ease. The giddiness wasn’t hard to muster up, Sixty still got flutters in his stomach around Allen, despite the alleged honeymoon phase of their relationship being over a fair while ago. What was more difficult was holding in check the crude comments and jokes. A chaste date had no room for conversations about inflation play and double ended dildos.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with idle, pleasant but ultimately empty chat. They’d not really had such an evening before. Sixty found that talking about something as mundane as the gossip about Allen’s secretary was rather dull. Especially when he had to hold back on what had become a core trait of his personality. Crude, rude and graphic commentary about cock sucking skills.

“She certainly sounds like an asset to the team,” he settled on saying. It felt hollow and something twisted in his chest which he quickly ignored.

Inside the restaurant, they were seated at a table without their usual requests. It wasn’t an out of the way table, it wasn’t near a wall where they could be mildly discreet about their usual shenanigans. Usually, at least one of them came at the dinner table if they went out, whether it was thanks to a remote controlled plug or a sneaky grope. They had both gotten alarmingly good at covering up their less than socially acceptable activities in public. However, where they were sat, it was blatantly clear that nothing of the kind was going to happen. Thinking about such things didn’t help Sixty’s state. He needed to be calm and focused on their date. Letting anything else seep in was dangerous.

Allen let Sixty take the lead in ordering. He could sit back and watch a little, pleased at how things were going so far. It was easy to see that sometimes Sixty needed to take a moment to keep up their charade. Truth be told, it was getting a little boring and Allen was pondering the merits of nipple clamps as a reward when they got home. The threat of boring missionary sex with the lights off wasn’t doing much for him other than egging his mind on to come up with more creative ways to get Sixty rendered speechless later on. He almost missed the way Sixty tensed as the waitress addressed them.

“I’ll have the steak, medium-rare,” he ordered, “along with a coke float.”

Opposite him, Sixty rolled his eyes and Allen shrugged. It was just about the most common thing he could think of to order. To add a kicker, he even asked for extra ketchup on the side. As the waitress left, Allen tapped the side of his head with a questioning smile. An unspoken check-in as such and he relaxed when Sixty gave him a tense nod. 

“So,” he smiled softly, “this is a nice, normal date.”

“It is.” Sixty’s voice was a little tighter than usual. His eyes jumped from table to table, barely settled on Allen.

Reaching across the table, Allen offered his hand, palm up. He knew that he’d only just checked if Sixty was okay but something wasn’t sitting well with him and the growing unease left him with the need to do it again. There was just something off about the situation and Allen needed to be certain that they were both on the same page. If Sixty took it, it was game over. A silent end to their scene no questions asked. And if Sixty squeezed it, then it was home time without a moment’s hesitation. Allen hoped it wouldn’t come to that but he wasn’t going to deny Sixty a single chance to keep doing something he didn’t want. However, his hand went ignored as Sixty curled his hands into fists on the table and deliberately looked away.

“I was thinking, when we get home,” the tease of slowly drip feeding Sixty ideas was great but there was a secondary purpose to it too, Allen was half tempted to call off their little game as he watched Sixty. But first, he would try to get things back on track, salvage the moment if possible. “When we get home, I’m going to take your hand, lead you through the house.”

The waitress turned up with their food at that moment and Allen sat up straight. His steak was put in front of him and he sniffed appreciatively. It wasn’t often he indulged in such things but there was something to be said for it.

“As I was saying,” he picked up the knife and began to cut into the meat, “I’ll take your hand-”

“Flamingo!” Sixty cried out and buried his face in his hands, fingers curled tight in his hair. “Fletch, flamingo!”

Instantly, Allen was all but throwing his utensils down and rounding the table. He stood next to Sixty and pulled his head against his stomach, one hand on him while the other fished around in his pocket. The heavy leather collar finally slipped from his pocket and he buckled it around Sixty’s neck with deft fingers.

“I’ve got you sweetheart, I’ve got you,” he murmured and ignored how people were looking over at them with thinly veiled curiosity. Instead, he urged Sixty to slide off the chair for a moment, only so he could sit and pull him into his lap. “You’re okay.”

The waitress approached with Sixty’s order but her steps faltered at the sight. Hands never ceasing their motion across Sixty’s back, Allen sent her a tight smile.

“I think it’s best if we could get things to go and the bill please,” he said, voice calm and level. Without waiting for a response, he turned back to Sixty who was shaking in his arms.

“What’s going through that beautiful big mind of yours?”

“It was too much,” Sixty whimpered, voice quieter than Allen had ever heard it. “All that freed up processor space meant I could preconstruct so many scenarios. Each table as a threat, a steak knife thrown, a handgun hidden in a handbag, a garrote in a wrist watch. Then the food came and all I could think of was who had poisoned it and how.”

Allen held Sixty closer, rubbed a cheek against his hair.

“I’m still here, none of those preconstructions came to be. But we’re going home, where you can be certain nothing bad is going to happen.”

“But what about gas leaks? Or someone who wants revenge?” The tears were thick and fast down Sixty’s cheeks.

The bill was set down on the table and the waitress shuffled her feet, uncertain what to do. Allen ignored her. His whole focus was on Sixty and only when the trembling subsided a little did he even bother glancing up at her.

“We’ll pay by card,” he said evenly as though this was nothing out of the ordinary.

As the transaction went through, there was no missing the way Sixty’s eyes were screwed shut, his fingers played with the collar around his throat, catching on the rings and buckles on it in a steady rhythm.

“When you’re ready, let me know and I’ll get us home,” Allen whispered into his hair.

“I’m ready.” The answer was immediate and automatic, to Allen it didn’t sound anywhere near the truth.

“Let’s try again,” he wrapped his arms around Sixty, “because I know you well enough by now to know when you’re twisting the truth. We’re in no rush darling. When you’re feeling up to moving, I’ll get us home. Until then, we’re staying.”

It wasn’t often, if ever, that he overruled Sixty like that. What he wasn’t expecting was for a hand to slip into his and squeeze long and hard.

“Please,” Sixty sounded shaky, “I can feel them staring. They know I’m a freak.”

With newfound understanding, Allen hummed before speaking, “You’re not a freak. You’re you, you’re my Sixty. Now, get an arm around my neck and hold on, okay?”

He snagged the bag with their food in it and adjusted his grip, one hand slipped under Sixty’s knees and the other was secure against his back. A soft huff later, he was standing and marching out of the restaurant, ignoring the open gawking of the other patrons.

Getting into the car was another challenge altogether but Allen managed it. He slid into the backseat and gave a silent thanks for self-driving cars. The engine purred to life and Allen let all his focus settle on Sixty.

He looked asleep for want of a better word but his fingers were still lightly toying with the ring on his collar. The explanation for it had been simple enough all that time ago and Allen had been a fool to forget. Well, not forget but decide he knew better. Sixty had outlined the issue easily enough. When he was repaired after the CyberLife Tower incident, he had been upgraded. Given the processing power of an RK900 but not given the programming to deal with the additional capacity. It meant that his systems easily slipped into overdrive, several preconstructions playing out in his mind at once and always trying to out-compete for worst case scenarios. Very quickly, they had discovered that sex helped keep his focus, when he was more concerned about giving and receiving pleasure, his processors too busy parsing the sensations and anticipation to be able to worry too much about anything else.

It had been foolish of Allen to assume that just because they were doing a scene, it would negate Sixty’s needs. He mentally kicked himself but refused to dwell on it when he had Sixty in his arms looking like a beaten dog.

“Think you’d be able to look at me, sweetheart?” The terms of endearment were something that was reserved for just the two of them. The one time someone on the team had called Sixty ‘Doll’, Allen had to take a walk to stop the jealousy from making him do something stupid. By the time he got back, Sixty had decimated the idiot who dared to call him something other than his title and he’d felt a little better for it.

Watery brown eyes turned up to stare at him.

“I’m sorry,” Sixty’s voice was small. “I overreacted.”

“Not at all. I’m proud you trusted me enough to stop when you needed to. We’ll talk a little more about this when we’re both on a more even keel. For now though, let me take care of you.”

The car had stopped outside their house and Allen helped Sixty out of the car. The temptation to scoop Sixty up again was great but it wasn’t practical in reality. They had to get through the door of the house somehow after all.

Inside, Allen dumped the bag of food on the side and vowed to deal with it later. His biggest priority was Sixty. Gently, he stripped them out of their suits and ties, loosened the top couple of buttons on their shirts before pulling Sixty down onto the bed with him. He eyed the collar and the way Sixty’s fingers were still drawn to it.

“When you’re up to it, I want to run you a warm bath. With lots of bubbles.”

He got an acquiescing hum in return which was going to have to be good enough for the time being. Carefully, he pulled the blanket up around them, uncaring that they were in the remains of their suits.

When Sixty started to feel a little less like a tense lump in his arms, Allen pulled away to look at him. He watched the way soft, brown eyes flickered up to his before looking away. How his fingers nervously twitched but no longer flew to the collar.

“Talk to me?” Sixty asked.

“Of course, I wasn’t sure whether you needed a bit of silence.” When Sixty didn’t respond, Allen took a moment to gather his thoughts. “You know,” he started, “when we first met, I didn’t think we would get along, let alone this well.

“I thought we would tolerate each other or that maybe I would admire from afar because I knew you looked good but didn’t think you would give me the time of day. So to have you here, trusting me so much, I give thanks for that every day. And I’m grateful that you’ve been so easy to love. Not just by me but my family adore you as well.”

That, at least, got a small snicker from Sixty along with a glance at the bedside table. They hadn’t quite gotten over the fact that Allen’s mum had walked in on them while ball gags and paddles were involved. She took one look at them, adjusted Sixty’s grip on the paddle for a better swing and walked out. The following week, Sixty was sent a couple of questionably funny items in the post, there wasn’t an obvious sender but only one person would have been brave enough to send him a banana and a doughnut.

“So I think,” Allen continued with a small smile, “what I’m trying to say is that I love you. Just the way you are. Kinky as hell and game to try anything but not afraid to say when it’s gone too far. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me.”

A whimpered “Fletch” was all he heard as Sixty snuggled closer to him, threw arms and legs over him in an attempt to get closer. The request for Allen to talk was still in the forefront of his mind but he wasn’t sure what to say. Instead, he hummed softly, some dumb song that had been rattling around in his brain for days. Ever so slowly, Sixty’s death grip loosened until he was looking up at Allen with open awe.

“You ready for that bath now?”

Sixty nodded and let himself be guided into the bathroom. While he stripped, Allen ran the water and dumped more the usual amount of bubble bath into it. Gesturing to it, Allen looked at Sixty.

“Ready?”

“Would you join me?” The question wobbled on Sixty’s tongue, made him sound vulnerable. Without a word, Allen shrugged out of his clothes, and took Sixty’s hand as they stepped in. He carefully didn’t comment on the fact that the collar was still in place. If the water ruined it, he could always get another one.

The settled down, Sixty’s back against Allen’s chest and the soft humming picked up again. Eventually, Sixty was lax, head slumped back on Allen’s shoulder, eyes shut.

“Want to go bare for a bit?”

Sixty hummed in agreement and lazily reached for his temple to turn his skin off. Delicately, Allen grabbed his wrist and dipped down to press a kiss to Sixty’s temple, his tongue deftly flicking out to press against the trigger point. The soft little ‘oi’ from Sixty sounded on the verge of giggles. Rather than say anything, Allen watched the skin peel back and smiled at the sigh of pleasure Sixty couldn’t hold back. He’d been told before that the sensors were much more sensitive without the skin as a buffer layer so things like bubbles bursting against his chassis felt like the most pleasurable of tickles.

All too soon, Sixty was shifting around, a small smile on his lips. He turned in Allen’s arms and pushed forward for a kiss. When he tried to deepen it, Allen pulled away and ignored the soft whine.

“No,” he said and turned away from another attempt at a kiss. It landed wetly on his cheek. He gritted his teeth when Sixty decided it was a challenge he’d issued and began to rub against his leg, cock half hard. “Please don’t.”

All motions stopped and Sixty was back to looking like someone cut up his favourite tie in front of him.

“I thought-”

“I still love you, I still want you. But now is not the time for this.” Allen traced the collar with a wet, pruned finger. “I wanted to ask you something actually.”

“But I’m ready. We can still do this,” Sixty was whining shamelessly.

“No,” Allen stood firm. “We ended it at the restaurant and that was that. We’re not picking it back up, not after it caused you so much distress. I refuse.”

“Fuck you,” Sixty spat the name with venom.

“That is my name, yes,” Allen agreed casually. He refused to be baited, even if he had a naked and willing android all but rutting up against him. They stared at each other at an impasse until Allen took Sixty’s still pointing hand in his. “Care to tell me why you said you were okay when I tried to check in with you? Twice?”

Sixty’s gaze dropped as he turned back to their original position and shrugged.Rather than pressure, Allen waited patiently, knowing that Sixty was going to crack eventually. He was right when he felt Sixty shift against him uncomfortably and sigh.

“I didn’t want to be weak,” came the first part and Allen squeezed his arms around Sixty to encourage him to keep talking. “It was ‘just’ vanilla sex. If everybody else can do it, why can’t I?”

“Why should you have to be like everyone else?” The question was seemingly ignored but Sixty wrapped his hand over Allen’s.

“And I wasn’t sure what to say to the others. That I couldn’t cope. When Gavin had a gun shoved in his mouth. And Connor was all but dismantled to be fucked literally speechless.”

“I know we said we’re not in the competition to win,” Allen’s voice was low and even. “But if it’s putting this kind of pressure on you, that you’re not willing to consider your own safety until the last moment, I will not hesitate to call this whole stupid thing off.”

Sixty wiggled a little to settle back against Allen’s chest more comfortably. He thought over what Allen was saying before shaking his head.

“I want to keep going. It’s only two more rounds, right?”

“You know I’d take you to a swanky hotel at the drop of a hat, right? You don’t need to try and impress me with these kinds of things. If you say you want to play King Kong and fuck at the top of the Empire State, I’d make it happen. Competition or not.”

It earned him a soft chuckle and Sixty twisted to kiss him on the cheek.

“So what am I going to tell the others?”

“That you practice safe, sane and consensual sex? With someone that loves you beyond just what your body can do? That you know when to call things off like a sensible being?”

“Or maybe, that we have found a kink so extreme, even I couldn’t cope? Vanilla really is out there, isn’t it?” There was laughter dancing at the edges of Sixty’s words.

“For us? It sure as heck is.”

As Allen pressed a final kiss to Sixty’s cheek, he felt his skin ripple back into being, probably meaning that the water was going too cold.

“Come on you, let’s go watch something mind numbing while eating dinner,” he groused and urged Sixty out of the bathtub. For the rest of the evening, they did just that, wrapped in fluffy bathrobes and occasionally glancing over at each other with a grin over food. Once the plates were cleared, Sixty sprawled across Allen’s lap like a giant cat and enjoyed the sensation of fingers skimming over his arm and neck without much thought.

“I still can’t believe your safe word is ‘flamingo’ Allen piped up.

“Well, it is definitely not something sexy. Especially not after that incident,” the reply was muffled into his stomach. “I’d go even as far as saying it’s a bit of a turn off. So perfect for the function I have assigned it.”

“Fair enough. It works and makes us giggle about it later. I think I quite like it.”

Perhaps vanilla wasn’t for them but they were confident they could trust each other no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 3 has come to an end and you know what that means!   
> Kinky judgment time! And fixing up some these boys being idiots, that too.

The trip to the morgue was quiet, as Stu clutched the velvet bag in their hands. This was going to be an interesting conversation. With one last deep breath, they pushed open the door.

“Six?” They called aloud as they peeked around the room. There was a body with a sheet covering most of it on the center table.

Then a few moments later Sixty appeared with sliding on a pair of nitrile gloves. Too focused on the task at hand to notice the new android in the cold room.

“Six?” Stu repeated.

Sixty noticed that time and looked up, his LED flashed yellow for a brief moment. He trained his expression and stood up straight, “Hello, Stu. What are you doing down here?” His LED flashed yellow again, a bit longer this time.

Stu frowned a bit. They knew the RK wasn’t going to react well, but the stress level of 57% flashing in their HUD was a surprise. “I’m here to talk, obviously.”

Sixty nodded, “Okay, about what?”

Stu gave a reassuring smile, “It’s about the last round of the kink competition. You cool to talk about that?”

Sixty’s stress levels went up a few percentage points. He then established a neural link, _‘Sure.’_

Stu sighed, _‘So, congratulations. You and Fletcher are the best at etiquette.’_

Sixty perked up a bit, _‘Does that mean we won this round? We didn’t even have sex?’_

Stu chuckled, _‘No, you didn’t win, unfortunately. But that’s not the exact thing I meant when I said I wanted to talk about the competition.’_

Sixty decided he was tired of standing still and went to start work on the body, _‘I’m waiting with bated breath.’_

Stu rolled their eyes and pointed at where Sixty was keeping his hands busy. _‘That’s what I’m here about. I brought you something that may help you with the extra processing power. Something a bit more constructive than always having a dick in you somewhere, real or fake.’_

Sixty blushed, which was hilarious considering how much Stu already knew, _‘My irresponsible use of dicks is my own business.’_

_‘Yeah, no,’_ Stu countered, _‘I know too much for that to be a thing. But fuck, here.’_ They unceremoniously tossed the fancy bag to Sixty.

Sixty scanned the bag before he opened it. Then he pulled out a spinner ring and then a telephone cord bracelet. He looked up and spoke aloud, “Fidget toys?”

“Yup!” Stu beamed, “Figured they’d be worth a shot.”

Sixty raised a skeptical eyebrow and slipped the spinner ring onto his thumb. He gave it a few experimental spins. His eyes widened and smiled a bit, “My first impression is to say that I like them.”

“Good, just let me know if they work out for you. There should a card with information to replace them if you need to later.” Stu waved and started towards the door, “See you later.”

Stu turned around to leave but didn’t miss ‘thank you,’ that popped up in their HUD.

 

~

 

Stu had their arms crossed and tried their best to come off as intimidating as the parade of useless gays made their way into the breakroom.

Once everyone was settled Stu didn’t give any preamble, “Hank and Connor. Fighting roleplay in a warehouse. But-...”

Gavin made a high pitched, drawn out whining noise, cutting Stu off.  **“What?”** He groaned dramatically.

Stu locked eyes with him, “I was still talking.”

Gavin crossed his own arms, “I mean, come on Stu. I had a rod in my dick.”

Stu huffed, “And I’m going to shove a rod up your fucking ass so far it comes out ya mouth if you interrupt me again.”

The air in the room stiffened as everyone was surprised by the outburst. Gavin even looked subdued and kept his mouth shut. 

Stu took a big unnecessary breath, “Now that Detective Pretty Kitty is done with his tantrum. I was saying that just because Hank and Connor won doesn’t mean I’m forgiving that stunt you pulled.”

Hank bristled, “What fucking stunt? We just planned a scenario out. What about that is a fucking ‘stunt’?”

Stu rolled their eyes, “Not you,” they dismissed and then pointed at Connor,  _ “You.” _

Connor’s eyes widened comically, “What did I do?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Stu waved their hand around, “What’s my job here?”

Connor frowned, “Dispatch.” Then his eyes widened as he the severity of his oversight was realized. **“Shit.”**

Hank looked at Connor with a raised eyebrow, “Mind to share with the class?”

Connor’s face turned an embarrassed red, “I plead the fifth?”

Hank looked taken aback.

Stu decided to fill the room in, “Mr. Exobitionist twink here, is the one who called in the noise complaint.”

The entire room turned to stare at Connor, who threw his hands up. His face a bright scarlet. His surprised showed he clearly didn’t expect to get _ that  _ kind of caught.

Sixty was noticeably snickering while spinning away at the new ring on his thumb.

Stu chuckled, “He used a fabricated voice and a remote IP to cover his tracks,” they pointed at their own LED, “He didn’t account for an android to answering the call. I couldn’t ignore they call so I made sure to send out Gavin and Nines to investigate so you wouldn’t get arrested. You’re welcome.” Thye sighed and felt their own LED flash yellow for a second, “Guys, we’re all cops here, minus Sixty technically. Connor, you can’t do shit like that. I  _ should _ actually arrest you for this, because like  _ what the fuck?” _

Connor shrugged, “The heat of the moment?”

“RA9, help me.” Stu laughed, “This is gonna catch up with you fuckers. But since it’s all in good fun, I’ll let it slide, but like don’t do that kind of shit again, please.”

There was a rumble of grumbly, apologetic responses. 

Stu nodded once, “Good, now there are two rounds left and Hank and Connor have the lead.”

Gavin made another whiny noise and pouted. 

Stu debated about throwing him out the window for a moment, but workplace violence is heavily frowned upon. Then they turned their attention back to the room, “okay, go back to work, you fuckers.” Then they opened up a neural link with Nines and only him,  _ ‘Can you stay back? We need to talk.’ _

Nines stiffened as the room started to clear out. 

Hank was berating Connor for his horny brained choices. 

Sixty was telling Allen about the little bag of fidget toys that Stu got him. 

And Gavin? He was whining a bit, but Stu could tell he was really frustrated with his whole situation. He was trying really hard at this competition. Pity, it wasn’t even his fault they kept losing. It was Nines’. 

Nines smiled down at his boyfriend. When there was a break in Gavin’s bitching he spoke up, “I actually have some business to attend to, I’ll join you at our desks in a few.”

Gavin frowned and then shrugged it off, “Okay, cool. See you soon. Tin Can. Love you.”

Nines smiled a bit wider, “Love you too.” Then he stayed put as the smaller detective wandered away. His stress levels elevated as he walked up to the much smaller cop. His LED flashed yellow once.

Stu frowned a bit. Were they really that scary?

Nines returned to the link,  _ ‘What do we need to discuss with me, Officer Stu?’ _

Stu took a deep breath and puffed up their chest,  _ ‘You’re a shitty Dom.’  _ No preamble, and maybe lacked couth, but what could they say. They needed Nines to understand the seriousness of the topic.

Nines LED flashed to red and he bodily flinched, “Excuse me?” He exclaimed aloud. Then he shook his head and returned to the link,  _ ‘Excuse me?’ _ He repeated.

Stu kept their chest puffed out. Nines may have a solid ten inches on them, but that of thing does not bother them.  _ ‘Yes. You’re a shitty dom and I felt the need to point it out to you. Because it  _ **_is_ ** _ a problem and it will destroy Gavin if you keep acting this way.’ _

Nines’ stress levels skyrocketed, his LED flickering to a solid red. He looked like he wanted to reply but a raised finger from Stu stopped him. 

_ ‘Don’t freak out yet, I know you haven’t been doing it on purpose. That’s why I’m here talking to you.’ _ Stu replied quickly.

Nines’ LED went to a yellow.  _ ‘I have just been doing what the position of Dominant is supposed to do,’ _ he countered.

Stu balked, _ ‘No, you’re being controlling, unthinking, and inconsiderate.’ _ They paused to look at Nines’ stress level in their HUD,  **64%** . They could work with that. _ ‘Listen, Nines. This is gonna be harsh so just keep calm about it and take what I’m saying seriously, but don’t explode on me or some shit.’ _

Nines sputtered a bit but said nothing else. Just standing there, spinning yellow-red-yellow-red.

_ ‘Okay, so I have specific things I want to talk to you about, obviously. _ ’ Stu started, counting on their fingers,  _ ‘First things first. No safe word negotiation.  _ **_What the fuck?_ ** _ That is like the first rule of BDSM. You should never do any sort of play without those, and they should be checked in on before every scene. You each should have your own. Make those.’ _

Stu took a breath and counted upon their fingers,  _ ‘Second, you know that Gavin is eager to please. You shouldn’t use that so heavily to your advantage, that’s when it becomes emotional and or passive manipulation.’ _ A pause and a sharp stare, _ ‘What’s Gavin’s favorite color?’ _

Nines blinked,  _ ‘Purple,’ _ his response was automatic.

_ ‘What color were the hardest options in your game?’  _

Nines’ eyes were owlish,  _ ‘Purple.’ _

_ ‘Which was one was Gavin going to pick regardless of what he was actually comfortable with?’ _

_ ‘The purple ones.’ _ the response was clipped.

**72%** flashed in Stu’s HUD,  _ ‘You see what I’m getting at? Using psychology is always a double-edged sword. Sometimes it’s okay and sometimes it’s not. You’re not good enough at this to get a read on that yet.’ _

Nines’ eyes were starting to shine, _‘I didn’t mean to manipulate him. I just wanted to subconsciously encourage his choice.’_ a beat, **_‘fuck.’_** His hands went to his hair.

**79%** . Stu glanced around, and then put a hand to his back,  _ ‘Come on, let’s go somewhere a bit more private.’ _

Then a few moments later, the two androids were in Stu’s little office. They sat Nines down in a chair and watched him calm down ever so slightly. Then they hopped onto their desk and decided to speak out loud in here, “So, that’s not the only time you’ve done that either. With those kitty ears, as I recall,” A beat then in Nines’ own voice, “Ah, ah... you  **have** to be open to new experiences.” Then they went to their own voice, “Hard to say no to that, huh?”

“Yes, I can see your point,” Nines bit out.

“So, you get the point on that one,” Stu counted three on their hand, “Now the third point. Ask for fucking  **permission.** Holy fuck, Nines! You pulled a fucking gun on your boyfriend without telling or asking him about it first!”

Nines looked a bit defiant, “There was an 87% chance that he would enjoy the gunplay.”

Stu cocked their head, “Oh? What about that 13%? You sure as fuck didn’t ask about it. Yes, the gun was fake,  **I** know that and you knew that, but Gavin didn’t! And yeah he came, whoop dee do. That doesn’t mean he liked it. Human, and by extension android, biology has the final say in that.” 

**89%** flashed with a warning in Stu’s HUD.

Nines’ hands returned to his hair and a few stray tears slipped from his eyes, “I never, I, _uh,_ considered that.”

Stu felt a pang in their chest from seeing Nines cry, but he needed to hear this. “Nines, I know you didn’t mean this maliciously, but I also know you don’t want to hurt Gavin intentionally. But sometimes, being androids, we forget that we can make mistakes and hurt people and not be the best at something right off the bat. And that’s okay.” They took a deep breath, “Come on I’ll show you what I mean.” They reached out a white hand and waited for Nines to take it.

Nines did with his own white hand and an interface was opened. 

For a few minutes, Stu showed Nines some of the examples of good practices and other relevant information. Hoping the interface would make it stick even more. Then they pulled back closing the connection.

Nines glanced between his hand and Stu’s. His eyes wide, “You’re in a relationship with…”

Stu smacked a hand over his mouth, “Yeah, and if you say a word of it to anybody. I will overload your systems and toss you into the Detroit River.”

**58%** read in Stu’s HUD, Nines had got the picture and hopefully, the examples would really help.

Nines shook his head, “Apologies, I was just surprised.” He let out a shaky breath and wiped at his eyes, “Thank you, Stu. I know I didn’t seem grateful at first, but I truly am. I want what is best for Gavin and I and maybe I need to do some reevaluation as to what hat really is.”

“Maybe.” Stu smiled, “Also, I’m always available. If you need anything or have any questions, just let me know okay?”

Nines stood up and nodded, “I will keep that in mind. And if you don’t mind I need to return to work and plan my next move.” He stood up and took a few calming breaths and then made his way to the bullpen.

Stu shook their head as they watched Nines leave. They began to wonder what was going to come out of this crazy competition next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Hankcon wins round 3!
> 
> Skye_Willows gets the point!
> 
> Also, do you guys agree with the winners?  
> Who would you have picked?  
> Scream in the comments!
> 
> [Midnight Pack | Stimtastic](https://www.stimtastic.co/stim-toys/midnight-stim-toy-pack) is the gift that Stu gives to Sixty.


	18. Reed900: Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex_Pollen.exe Time!!! ;P
> 
> My boys are trying to be safer and saner with their BDSM play. Hopefully Gavin is a better Dom and Nines learns a few things~

After the talking down Nines had received from Stu, he’d cycled over his mistakes with careful attention - replaying the scenarios and marking his own problematic behaviour, simulating similar scenarios where he checked in more frequently, working out the differences in Gavin's reactions and making notes on how he could improve. He knew that Gavin wasn't upset with him, but he couldn't help but feel as though he should be. They had gone into this with minimal research and Nines had allowed himself to get carried away before the groundwork was firmly in place. He was supposed to be a highly advanced investigation model - researching safe BDSM practices should have been his first instinct... but that was part of the problem. When he was with Gavin, his instincts changed. He focused on the emotional side of himself, the more human aspects of his character. In some ways it was a blessing, but in others... it made him as foolish as the humans he was designed to surpass. 

That evening had been an emotional one. Gavin had noticed that Nines wasn’t his usual self when he came back to their work station, but his concerned questioning had only been met with the insistence that he was fine and they could talk about it when they got home. Ordinarily that kind of delayed concern would have driven him to anxiety but it was different with Nines - he knew that they would discuss it properly when they got home. That the delay wasn’t a ‘don’t cause a scene’ delay but a ‘we need space to talk about it’ kind of wait. He could live with that. Whatever helped Nines most…

Once they were through the door, Gavin kicked off his shoes and went to the bedroom, bringing back the heavy quilted blanket that his grandmother had made, slinging it around Nines’ shoulders and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Right. Real talk time. Bedroom, couch or balcony?” Gavin asked, smoothing a hand over Nines’ back slowly. 

“Couch might be best…” Nines murmured softly, guiding Gavin with him as he curled up on the corner seat of their suite. When Gavin tried to climb into his lap, Nines stopped him and gestured for him to sit beside him, arranging the blanket over both of them. “We can cuddle after… I need to see you. I need to be able to read your expression.”

“Jeez Nines, you’re freaking me out a little. What happened between you and Stu?” 

Nines faltered, his LED spinning red before easing back into yellow. “Gavin, I’m so sorry…” he started quietly, taking his hand firmly in his own. “I’ve been a terrible Dom and an equally awful partner. I’m sorry.”  
Gavin frowned, struggling to catch up to the conversation. He knew that Stu had been judging their performances in each rounds but he didn’t think that they’d be judging _them_ in each round. Although… “Take me back to the start of this, Nines. Walk me through it…”

“I wanted to help you explore subspace, help you to discover the things you liked and were comfortable with. So, I pushed you and surprised you when I should have been taking care of you... “ Nines took a deep breath, the cooling air helping his processors to slow into a more efficient pace. “I’ve manipulated you, taken advantage of your willingness to please; I’ve guided your choices and didn’t check in when you were anxious. I pulled a gun on you, for fuck’s sake.”  
Nines never swore. Well, not often. It hit Gavin hard, driving the pointed tips of the words home as he processed the information. His first instinct was to deny everything, to explain to Nines that he was okay, that he didn’t feel scared and everything was fine. But having it spelled out for him, having it laid out in clear terms brought something dark and itching into his skin. He looked away slightly, trying to figure out what that feeling was. Regret? Guilt? “I think we got a little carried away… rushed things a little…”

Nines cycled yellow, red filling in segments of the block colour before easing out, welling back and fading away in a constantly shifting pattern of worry. “I didn’t ever mean to hurt you…”

Squeezing his hand, Gavin nodded slightly. “I know. I guess I didn’t really notice that it was happening either.I just wanted to keep doing more and more so we could get ahead of this competition, when we should have been focusing on us. Having fun… exploring ourselves and each other. But it’s ok… We can sort this out,” he reassured, bringing Nines’ hand to his lips, more to comfort himself than Nines, although he hoped it worked both ways. 

“I understand if you don’t feel safe handing over control to me aga-”

“No, hey. Stop it,” Gavin cut in, cupping his cheek firmly, meeting his gaze. “Nines, look at me. I love you. I love you and I trust you. We’re just going to have to go back a few paces and work out the basics before we get lost in this.”

The small smile that flitted over Nines’ mouth was something Gavin would cherish for as long as he lived. It was vulnerable and loving, trusting and uncertain. So human… But Gavin knew that this wasn’t over yet. It would be so easy to treat that smile as the end of the matter, shove the uncomfortable feelings aside and move on to something nicer. But they had to be serious about this if they ever wanted to play with that kind of stuff again. 

“Stu very kindly shared some experiences with me, so that I can analyse our interactions and compare, so that I can improve. But it will take time...Perhaps it would be best if I refrained from acting as your Dom until I know more, until I've learned how to be more effective.” Nines struggled to phrase his thoughts, fighting against a perfectionist's desire for flawlessness without compromise. He wanted to be perfect for Gavin, he deserved that much and more. Instead, Nines was left feeling uncertain, scared that he'd cause Gavin more harm than good.

"Babe... I don't think this is something we can just learn from web forums and articles, it's something we have to practice and work on. But... I think it's important that we start back at Ground Zero on this one. Practice communicating... I need to learn to balance subservience with self-care. And you need to learn how to communicate the things you want and practice checking in with me. Okay? It won't be perfect, not right away. But we'll learn."

Nines nodded slowly, pressing a kiss to Gavin's palm before leaning forward to steal one from his lips. "What about the competition?"

Gavin inhaled deeply, thinking it over for a moment. "Well, we only have two rounds to go and we're bottom of the leaderboard. So we can't win, no matter what we do... so I figure we might as well use these two sessions to put those lessons into practice. Have a little fun. Focus on the groundwork instead of trying to out-do the competition," he explained, giving Nines a reassuring smile. “Let’s take a couple of days to process this and figure things out. Then, when we’re feeling a little less shaky, we can play around with some basic stuff. One thing at a time, nothing too fancy until we’re ready.”

“That sounds sensible,” Nines smiled, his LED slowly pinwheeling back into blue. “Could we stay here for a while? Just cuddle and listen to one of your awful podcasts… I think some calm would be beneficial.”

“Ok, but because you called them awful, I’m picking the most ridiculous podcast I can find,” Gavin sneered, then his expression softened and he scooted closer. “Hey, before we lose this vulnerable, open vibe… I do love you.”

“I love you too,” Nines kissed his cheek, drawing him close. “You are the most treasured thing in my life… Learning that I’d hurt you….”

“I know… I’m sorry too. I should have been paying attention…” Gavin settled in against him, listening to the thrum of his thirium pump. “But we’ll work at it. We’re awesome. If anyone can fix this thing, it’s us.”

Nines chuckled lightly, peppering kisses over Gavin’s skin. “I have no doubt.”

“Now, brace your ears for the mind-melting wonder of Flat Earth vs Hollow Earth: The Facts ”  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Over the next few days, Nines made a point of analysing their previous scenarios, flagging each issue, discussing the problems with Gavin and getting his perspective before closing each flag down with a note or a file for reference. Part of it was to ensure that he learned, but it was mostly an anxious habit that kept him busy, kept him focused on improvement so that he wouldn’t hurt Gavin again. More than once Gavin had to pull him out of a spiral and remind him that they were trying to improve, not fix the past. In the end, it was Gavin who made the biggest breakthrough about how they could learn to play safe.

Nines had been working from home, processing files and organising evidence while Gavin covered door-duty for a low-profile case. By the time he got home, he was itching for excitement. Anything that would give him some satisfaction after a long day of dead ends, cold leads and pointless conversations. Locking on to Nines at the kitchen table, Gavin leaned against the doorframe and whistled a low cat-call to catch his attention. “Damn, you come here often?”

“Gavin, I live here….” Nines answered automatically, looking up at him before a scan registered the tension in Gavin’s arms and core. Not his shoulders, not his stress points… but in a way that was indicative of eagerness. He understood. “Ah, I see.”

Walking over, Gavin pulled Nines’ chair back so that there was enough room for him to straddle his lap, pressing close. “Me and you need a conversation. And I’m not saying we should make it quick because this is the important part but… also I’m keen to get to the less words, more actions part.” Gavin explained, claiming a kiss before continuing. “If you feel up for it. I want to give this power play another shot. I know it’s been stressing you out so, up front and honest. Is it something you want to do again?”

Nines smiled, slipping his hands around Gavin’s waist. “I would like that very much, provided you’re happy to continue.”

Gavin nodded and ran a hand through Nines’ immaculate hair gently. “I want to. So I’ve been thinking about what you said about safe words and I’ve picked one… It’s ‘Mantis’.”

Nines logged the word, marking it with a high priority and setting an alarm to it, just to be sure. Maybe it was overboard… but he didn’t fully trust himself just yet. “Mantis…. Because of the incident in the breakroom with the praying ma-”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Please,just-” Gavin shuddered. “Did you pick one out yet?”

“Bubblegum,” Nines recited neatly, watching the curious tick in Gavin’s brow. “Because it’s sticky and unhygienic and … well, I think it’s a nice metaphor. When the bubble of fantasy pops, it’s time to stop the scenario.”

Gavin made a small ‘huh’ sound and smiled, “I like that. Makes it easy to remember. Ok.” 

“Did you have something specific in mind that you’d like to try out?” Nines asked, trying to get a read on Gavin’s intentions. He got the feeling that he had something planned, but he wasn’t sure where the detective’s thoughts had led him. 

"As a matter of fact, I do," Gavin attempted a wink, but his expression settled into something softer, more serious as he scratched his nails through Nines' hair. "I think it'd be a good idea if I stay out of sub-space for this one... so, I have a proposition for you."

Nines regarded him carefully, his eyes narrowing a little as he tried to work out what Gavin might be up to. "I'm all ears."

"I think it'd help if you could experience the other side of this scenario, have a better understanding of how easy it is to accept stressors for the sake of pleasing someone, and see how important it is to have those check-ins we talked about. And for my part, I think it's important for me to associate pleasure and approval with something other than obedience every once in a while. I figured it would be helpful if I could demonstrate some ways I'd like us to check in and communicate," Gavin explained, trying to keep Nines' gaze as he talked. 

"I think that sounds very helpful," Nines smiled, leaning in to kiss him, reassuring him that his words were resonating with him. Aside from everything else, he was eager to see Gavin take control again; it had been a while since Gavin held the reigns in the bedroom and he missed that aspect of their intimate lives. He missed that energy... "Although, I'm not sure how easily I'll be able to experience that kind of emotional space...Subservience is in my programming, it doesn't benefit me the same way to obey commands. The psychology is different."

"I thought about that, and I think I have a solution," Gavin reached into his pocket and brought out a small plastic chip, roughly the size of an SD card. Holding it between his index and middle finger, Gavin held it up for Nines to see. "I wondered whether you'd be up for playing around with your software a little."

Nines took the chip and examined it, drawing up the serial number from his memory banks and fixing Gavin with an accusatory gaze, "You took this from the evidence locker."

"Shh, Stu will have my ass if they find out. But you recognise it... which means you know what I'm suggesting," Gavin ignored the light scolding, his hands tracing down over Nines' shoulders and chest. Then remembered that they were trying to communicate more openly and adjusted his phrasing. "I thought we could try using the Sex Pollen Virus to simulate the same kind of needy, desperate energy I feel when I'm in subspace. You seemed to enjoy it when you tested the drive back on the crime scene so I figured it would be a treat for the two of us... Reckon we could run it in Sandbox?"

One of the systems built into the RK900 software template was a Sandbox Mode - a duplicate network that ran parallel to Nines' main operating system but was perfectly isolated; a safe place to test potentially dangerous files, without the risk of it infecting Nines' main processors. It was designed for field work, testing evidence and running simulations at crime scenes without needing to have the android reset at the end of every investigation. But since the android liberation, it had opened up a few other recreational possibilities. This chip was one such possibility, custom designed for android use; when Nines had tested the chip at one of their recent investigations, he'd needed to close down the whole Sandbox before dragging Gavin into the bathroom for a little personal time.

“My thinking is, you let the virus take over, get a little lost in it for a while, and I’ll take care of you throughout the process. A little bit of orgasm control, a little bit of obedience practice... “ Gavin summarised, leaning closer and punctuating his words with slow, firm kisses along Nines’ throat and shoulder.

“If I get desperate enough, I may try to take what I want…” Nines voiced quietly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the press of Gavin’s warm lips. “I don’t know how I’ll react to the file.”

“Then it’s a good thing I brought these home,” Gavin smirked, unclipping the handcuffs from his belt. “Besides, that’ll be the test. You don’t get what you want unless you’re good for me. And if I’m concerned that you’re getting too stressed out or you’re acting… not like yourself… I’ll close down the Sandbox and we can slip straight into aftercare. Ok?”

Nines considered this, weighing up the risks and potential rewards. He had to admit, when the virus had been uploaded into the Sandbox previously, it had been a strong test of his will-power to close it off. It was designed to feel good and it had been designed exceptionally well. “You’ve really thought this through… thank you.” Nines ducked his chin slightly and met Gavin’s lips with his own, “I want this. I want you to be here with me, seeing how much I need you. I trust you.”

“I’ll take good care of you, Nines,” he promised, nipping his lip lightly before easing his weight off of his partner’s lap. “Let’s get you set up.”

Gavin offered Nines his hand, leading him through the bedroom and kicking the door shut behind them. Drawing Nines close, he slipped a hand around his waist, sliding under his shirt to play over smooth skin as his lips reunited with his lover’s. Slow, distracted kisses soon grew heated as Nines’ knees met the edge of the bed, causing them to momentarily break away as he settled his weight onto the mattress, pulling Gavin close again and holding him against his chest. He marvelled at the strength of him, the reassuring weight of Gavin’s body against his as their hands explored and unpicked buttons. The soothing coolness of Nines’ touch creating a pleasurable contrast to Gavin’s own over-warm skin as he pushed back the open fabric of Nines’ shirt, dipping to secure his teeth against the soft hollow of his shoulder. Nines groaned quietly, hands securing to Gavin’s hips as an anchor as light bites and bruising kisses were trailed over his throat and chest. 

Once Nines’ shirt had been thrown aside, Gavin sat back and pressed a hand to Nines’ chest, guiding him to lie back against the pillows. “Want me to install that software?” Gavin asked, his voice low and rough, vibrating over Nines’ skin. 

“Please,” Nines nodded, watching as Gavin retrieved the chip from his back pocket and ran the edge of it along the length of Nines’ forearm. 

“Open up, Nines,” he prompted, waiting for Nines to open the port along the curve of his wrist for the SD card. “Sandbox ready?”

“Sandbox initiated, ready when you are,” Nines confirmed, his gaze fixed hungrily on the chip. 

Sex_pollen.exe identified - activated.   
Software Contamination: 1%

“All working?” Gavin asked, pressing a kiss to Nines’ wrist once the port was sealed closed. 

“Activated. Data contamination in progress,” Nines explained, focusing on the strange and exciting new feeling.

“Describe it to me,” Gavin prompted, helping Nines out of the remainder of his clothing while keeping his own jeans on. 

“It’s only a subtle feeling at the moment… restlessness, a slight heightening in the sensitivity of my sensors…” Nines closed his eyes and felt the corruption ticking up slow percentages, the anticipation of it settling into his stomach. 

“More sensitive, huh?” Gavin ran a hand down Nines’ now-bare torso, delighting in the small shiver it sent through his system. “Are you happy for me to fit the handcuffs? I want to get you set up while you’re still fairly lucid.”

Nines nodded and settled himself into the pillows, hands drifting up past his head to rest against the bars of the headboard. Gavin suspected the bars might not make it through the night if Nines really lost himself to this thing, but he found that he didn’t really mind. He wanted Nines to experience this, wanted him to feel good. Straddling his waist, Gavin leaned over him to secure the cuffs, testing them to make sure they weren’t too tight. “How do those feel?”

“Good, not too tight,” Nines reassured him, squirming a little as Gavin’s rough jeans created friction along his over-sensitive skin. Gavin nodded his understanding, showing Nines the key and placing it on the nightstand. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t have used real police cuffs - he’d been looking into it and plastic cuffs or soft bindings with a collapsible knot were the safest options… for humans. If Gavin had secured him with plastic, they wouldn’t last two minutes. If anything happened and Nines needed to break out of the cuffs, they wouldn’t give him too much trouble. 

Software Contamination: 12%

Nines shifted slightly, arching his chest up against Gavin’s warm skin as a little more of his control slipped. He gave a little huff of frustration at the lack of friction, feeling the familiar tendrils of lust unfurling in his software. Gavin leaned closer to kiss him, framing his face gently with his rough, textured hands. “You’re getting a little antsy, tell me what you want.”

“Your hands… I want that coarseness on my skin,” Nines managed, feeling awkward and clumsy in his request. He wasn’t accustomed to voicing his desires, allowing himself to rely on someone to fulfil his needs. But it felt different with Gavin, especially now; there was no threat of humiliation, no repercussions to his requests.

“Good boy,” Gavin murmured, rewarding him with another soft kiss before shifting his weight off of his partner. Nines whined softly, his cheeks burning red as he realised that the sound had come from him, unbidden and uncontrolled. Gavin chuckled lightly, settling himself in the space between Nines’ legs, encouraging him to curl them around his athletic waist. “What a nice sound… I wonder how many more we can draw out of you.” 

Starting at the crest of his hairline, Gavin traced firm touches along his temples and cheekbones, splaying the rest of his fingertips out to frame his face and tease the vulnerable sensors along the underside of his jaw. Keeping a hand against his skin at all times, he alternated strokes and touches along the delicate curve of Nines’ nose, tracing the edges of his lips and running up along his cheeks. Nines basked in the motions at first, his breath growing slightly shallower as he focused on the sensations, but it wasn’t long before he was fidgeting under Gavin’s touch. 

“Tell me what you want Nines,” Gavin prompted, wanting to get him into a habit of asking for the things he wanted. A firmer hand could come later if required, for now, he was happy to guide Nines through this slowly, making him feel safe. “I can’t hook up to that neurolink. You have to ask me outloud.”

“Lower...please,” Nines requested, voice low and strained as the virus ticked closer to the 20% mark. “My chest… stomach. Just, lower.”

“Anything you want,” Gavin wasted no time in adjusting his pattern of gentle touches, running his fingers along the curve of his neck, one hand retreating back to run another gentle sweep along the center of his throat as Nines tipped his head back to expose the sensitive space. “God,you look gorgeous like this. So soft and obedient. You’re doing really well, Nines.”

Focusing on the broad, powerful expanse of his chest and shoulders, Gavin drew patterns along his skin; occasionally, he turned his hand and ran knuckles over his sensors, giving him a change of texture to help keep him stimulated. Considering all the things they’d done in the last few weeks, it was captivating to see Nines so undone by something as innocent and gentle as these slow sweeps and patterns. His breathing was a little jagged, his body arching into the touch whenever Gavin applied different pressures or textures to his skin. When Gavin ran firm hands along the curve of his ribs, he turned his hands and ran his fingertips over the firm buds of his nipples. Nines hissed sharply and Gavin hesitated, looking up to meet his gaze. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice calm and measured. His hands stayed motionless on Nines’ sides as he checked in. 

Nines nodded quickly, then quickly voiced his confirmation when Gavin didn’t immediately repeat the gesture. “I’m ok. Just sensitive…”

“Do you want more on your nipples, or is that too much input?” 

“I… I want more,” Nines all but begged, shifting his hips restlessly in Gavin’s lap.

Smiling, Gavin leaned in against him and ran his tongue broadly over the hyper-sensitive area. A stuttered moan broke over Nines’ lips, his body stilling as Gavin gave him the stimulation he craved. Planting his hands on his partner’s hips, he focused on serving Nines with his mouth for a while, testing teeth and cold breath over first the right, then the left. He could feel Nines tensing as he fought back moans, always so controlled and withdrawn… but this whole experience was about allowing him to let go of those limits. He wanted Nines to open himself up fully to the experiences, to feel safe enough to express himself. 

“Don’t fight it, sweetheart. I want to hear you,” he encouraged, his voice driven low with authority. Keeping Nines’ hips planted, he gently rocked his own hips up against him, drawing a reasonably loud moan from Nines’ chest. The redness in his cheeks deepened at the sound, his gaze searching for Gavin’s, seeking his approval and praise. There wouldn’t have been a power in the world that could have stopped Gavin from giving him everything he wanted. “That’s it, just like that. I love hearing you moan, Nines. Love the little whines and murmured words… It shows me how good you feel.”

“I…. Gavin…” Nines panted quietly, trying to string his thoughts together as the virus crawled over the 40% mark. His whole body was singing with sensitivity; the ghost of Gavin’s touch still thrumming over his sensors even now. As he shifted his weight in Gavin’s lap, his already too-hard erection sparked delicious friction against the texture of his skin. He moaned softly, trying to force the words to follow. “Enough teasing… I want you to touch me. I need more.”

Gavin had to stifle his own moan as Nines fidgeted against his hips, trying to keep himself under control so that he could tend to Nines’ needs. He’d get his own pleasure in due course, for the moment, he needed to keep a clear focus. Lifting Nines’ hips slightly, he moved himself back and away from him, splaying a reassuring hand over his navel when Nines looked worriedly down at him. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” he practically purred, adjusting his position so he could press warm, messy kisses along Nines’ hip and thigh. “Now, do you want my tongue on your cock or in your ass?”

Nines whined quietly at the choice, a series of hastily preconstructed images flooding his thoughts. Chilling heat flooded his thirium network, making him roll his hips desperately. “Both.” he admitted, earning an admiring laugh from his partner; amused but not unkind. 

“Well, I’ve only got the one mouth, babe,” Gavin waited, teasing a gentle nip against Nines’ inner thigh. “One then the other?”

Nines nodded frantically, managing a strained ‘mm hm’ before a desperate “Please” tumbled from his lips. Gavin ran a calming hand along his side, encouraging him to settle as best as he could. As much as he liked seeing Nines getting worked up, he needed him to relax a little for this part. Pulling the spare pillow from the head of the bed, Gavin helped Nines to lift his weight so he could prop his hips up a little, guiding his knees up against his chest. He took a moment to sit back and admire him; the impossibly strong musculature held at his will by lust and trust in equal measure, the usually stern features softened into a pleading, eager moue of pleasure. This was a Nines that no-one else got to see… just him. His Nines. 

“Christ, Nines. You look…” Gavin couldn’t find a word strong enough to describe him, gesturing uselessly with his hand. His fingertips brushed the underside of Nines’ thigh, earning a fresh ripple of pleasure. He set his hand more firmly on Nines’ thigh, tracking down over the curve of his ass. As he watched, he noticed a tightening in Nines’ expression, his desperate little motions growing more urgent under his touch. “Nines, talk to me. What are you feeling?”

“I need more. It feels….” Nines whined, brow pinched in an expression somewhere between frustration and pain. Gavin moved carefully, propping himself over Nines and cupping his cheek gently. 

“Nines, focus on me. Is the software hurting you?” Gavin checked, a thread of worry joining his desire. 

“No…. not...a little. But I don’t want to stop,” Nines answered quickly, using Gavin’s new proximity to his advantage and grinding slowly against his thigh. As he did, the pained tension eased out of his features. 

“When you stop, the software’s input builds up and it’s hard to process. I… I want you to keep going. I’m ok, as long as you keep going.” 

Gavin nodded slowly, pressing and firm kiss to his lips, “Thank you, that’s very helpful, Nines. I’ll try not to leave you hanging too long.”

As promised, he resettled himself at the bottom of the bed and set to work pressing kisses and bites along the soft, sensitive flesh of Nines’ inner thighs and ass. When Nines started to shift restlessly, he ran his tongue firmly against Nines’ hole, revelling in the choked moan it drew out of his partner. Supressing a smirk, Gavin dedicated his attention to loosening him up, teasing with tiny kitten licks before pressing more firmly into the little bundle of synthetic muscle. Nines melted under the attention, desperate whines and minute movements in his hips betraying his enjoyment. He practically shouted when Gavin pressed his to the into him, giving him a taste of something more fulfilling, leaving him wanting more. 

“Gavin… Please. Please, I want… ngh, I want your fingers,” Nines mewled, arms braced against the restriction of the handcuffs. 

“How far has that virus spread?” Gavin asked, adjusting his weight a little so he could watch Nines’ expression.

“67%,” Nines responded instantly, his head falling back in bliss as Gavin pressed a finger into him slowly. “68…”

“We got a little way to go yet. But don’t worry. I’ll be right here, if it gets too much you only have to tell me and I can make it all go away,” he reassured, pressing a kiss to the little dimple on Nines’ left knee as he drew his hand back with an agonisingly unrushed air. He didn’t speed up as he gradually worked Nines open, a thin string of excess lube spilling over his palm and wrist as Nines struggled to regulate the amount he was producing. When he added a second finger, Nines cried out and beared down against him, causing Gavin to still his movements. “Easy… steady now. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He placed his free hand on Nines’ hip, anchoring him as he scissored his fingers, curling them in an effort to tease. Nines head tipped to the side, his hair unruly from the pillows and eyes locked on Gavin’s - pleading, thanking, trusting. Loving. 

“You promised… I could have both…” Nines ventured, his voice hitched a little higher than usual. It was something that only happened when he was getting worked up, or when he was self-conscious. Those two things weren’t always mutually exclusive. But he was working past it to communicate with Gavin, to tell him what he wanted…. In vague terms. They could do better than ‘vague’.

“You want me to suck your cock?” Gavin asked directly.

“Yes,” Nines’ expression flickered into bliss as Gavin found his prostate, distracting him from his self-consciousness. 

“I want to hear you say ‘Gavin, I want you to suck my cock’,” he encouraged, wanting to break past this barrier if they could. If Nines couldn’t say it, that would be ok. But he wanted Nines to be able to share these moments with him, tell him exactly what he wanted without fear or resistance. That kind of uncertainty led to ‘surprises’... 

“Gavin…” Nines face was burning with his blush, the tips of his ears had taken on that rosy hue and a blossom of red had expanded over his chest. It was one of the most incredible things Gavin had ever been blessed enough to see. “I want… I want you to suck my cock.”

“That’s it,” Gavin grinned, massaging his prostate firmly as he drawled his approval. Nines yelped, the sound tapering into a low groan as Gavin licked along the underside of his dick. 

The stream of moans and broken sounds that filled the spaces between them sent Gavin’s head spinning. He’d never heard Nines this vocal and it was pushing his self-control to the fucking limit. He added his own moans to the symphony, the vibrations sending more feedback over Nines’ skin. Trying to match his rhythm to his fingers, Gavin bobbed his head in careful little motions. He wanted to give him just enough to keep him ticking over, without pushing him over the edge. He knew that Nines would start bucking when he lost his self-control and his gag reflex was still very much a thing. But those moans… Christ, it would be worth it for those moans. 

As predicted, a few minutes passed before Nines was rutting his hips up into Gavin’s mouth, torn between the urge to chase the warmth of his mouth or the stretch of his fingers. He looked so debauched, hands pulling the chain of the cuffs taunt as he sought leverage. Drawing off of him slowly,Gavin withdrew his fingers and watched as Nines writhed desperately, hooking a leg around Gavin and pulling him close. He worked open his own waistband and kicked off his clothes hastily, finally palming himself into full hardness, using the slickness of Nines’ lube to prep himself as he watched his beautiful partner struggle to keep himself together as he waited. 

“How much has the software spread?” Gavin asked, keeping an eye on Nines’ expression to ensure the input didn’t built too high while he was getting ready. 

“84%” Nines breathed, latching his legs firmly around Gavin’s hips.

“Ah, fuck it. Close enough,” Gavin caved. He’d wanted to hold off until Nines hit 90% but he had been so good, communicating and being loud, just as Gavin had asked. He didn’t want to risk Nines feeling punished, especially if the input was starting to cause him any kind of pain. 

Lining himself up, Gavin braced his weight over Nines, kissing him deeply. Their simultaneous moans melted and merged over his tongue as he pushed into him, pressure and slick warmth enveloping him. He rocked his hips back gently, a task made more difficult when Nines greedily chased his hips and seated himself more firmly against him. Gavin adjusted their position slightly and watched with lustful wonder as Nines bucked and rolled his hips desperately, trying to claim his own pleasure. He moaned low and loud, trying to fight through the fog of need to make sure Nines got what he needed. 

“Do you want me to open the cuffs?” He panted, his voice husky and gravelled as he forced the words out.   
Nines whined and tugged against the cuffs, “Yes. I want to ride you,” he said it so plainly, without a hint of hesitation or self-consciousness. Gavin was reaching for the key before he had fully processed the words.   
He had to pull out briefly to reach the cuffs without hurting Nines, but the litany of phrases that fell from Nines’ tongue as a result were enough to bring Gavin’s own blush to his neck and cheeks. Variations of “don’t stop. Please. Fuck me. I need you” ignited over Gavin’s senses, urging him on to such a clumsy haste that he fumbled with the lock for longer than he’d planned to. Once he’d managed to get the cuffs off, he sat with his back braced to the headboard and guided Nines back into his lap. A sharp moan broke free as Nines drove himself down against his lover, chasing the remedy to his racing system. 

As Nines drew close to his limit, his voice filled with static, moans turning into shouts of pleasure as Gavin’s fingers wrapped around his weeping cock. Explosive pleasure burned out his processors and he dropped into unconsciousness as his system soft rebooted. 

When Nines came to, he had been cleaned up and was nestled in their thin comforter, Gavin stroking his hair and planting kisses along his brow. “Gavin…”

“Hey beautiful… you feeling ok?” the detective asked, rubbing noses.

“The sandbox shut down in the reboot. I’m 100% virus free… where’s the data chip?” Nines asked when his diagnostics report came back blank.

“Popped it on the nightstand. I thought it would be best to take it out, just in case you woke up in a new sandbox or something,” Gavin explained, his voice quiet and soothing after the volume of their recent escapades. “Do you need anything?”

“No, I think I’m alright,” Nines readjusted their position, getting comfortable against Gavin. “Thank you… That was… very informative.”

“Informative? I get you screaming so loud I just got a noise complaint from Ms Applebee next door, and you want to call it an ‘informative’ experience?” Gavin laughed, kissing him sweetly. “Next time, remind me to wait until 90%.”


	19. Allen60 Inflation Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inflation play ahoy!

There was no denying it, Allen had been sulking. Ever since the reveal of the last round he’d been a bit off. If he hadn’t threatened to pull them out of the kink competition, Sixty would have guessed it was because they’d lost the round. He still felt a little guilty about that at times, certain that if he could have held on and got them to the actual sex part then they might have even won. But no, there was something else nagging at Allen that he wasn’t talking about. It made Sixty spin his ring faster and faster. He didn’t miss the way Allen cast him a side-eyed glance that looked angry.

“Sorry, is the noise bothering you?” He stopped the spinner as he asked, shame flooding his circuits with cloying suffocation.

“No.” The answer was too quick, obviously a lie. Sixty didn’t even have to scan Allen to know. Rather than argue and challenge, he let his hands slide to his sides despondently.

“Have I done something to upset you?” he asked meekly and finally Allen turned to look at him with a stricken expression.

“No. Not at all.” The silence stretched as Sixty didn’t quite dare ask “then what?” and Allen sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m pleased Stu helped you find something to channel your processing power into.”

The ‘but’ hung in the air and Sixty stared at the ring on his thumb. It was true, it had helped so much. Especially the ring but in meetings it was so relaxing to twist the phone cord bracelets over his finger then back off again.

“Is it because we’ve not had such kinky sex since?” That hadn’t been intentional either but without the driving need to channel his energy into something, Sixty hadn’t been seeking out more things for them to try as much. The scoff he got in return was one full of disbelief.

“No, fuck no,” Allen stared into the distance. “Maybe?” It was spoken so softly, Sixty wondered whether he was meant to have heard it at all. “I mean, I love you no matter what. But at the same time, I miss you needing me?”

There was a vulnerability in Allen’s expression when he looked over, a little lost and a little ashamed. It didn’t take Sixty more than a moment to decide on his course of action. Like an aggressive worm, he burrowed in under Allen’s arm and peered up at him from his chest.

“I still need you.”

“I know. And I’m happy that you have a healthier coping mechanism. But I’m still allowed to miss feeling important,” Allen grumbled and his voice vibrated through his chest, making Sixty smile.

“You are the most important thing to me,” the reply was slightly muffled but Sixty didn’t miss the way Allen’s eyes strayed to the ring again.

“Did they really have to get you a ring?” he mumbled, cheeks flushed red.

Entertained outrage swept through Sixty, “Are you seriously jealous of the ring? You know, you could always get me one yourself.”

They both froze and stared wide eyed at each other.

“Did you just give me permission to propose?” Allen shoved at Sixty’s shoulder as he frantically slipped off the couch. “I don’t have a ring but fuck it,” he slithered onto one knee, facing Sixty. “RK800 313 248 317 -60, will you marry me?”

Like a shot, Sixty was rolling off the sofa and tackling Allen with a tearful laugh, “Yes. A thousand times yes.” He pulled away with a barely hidden smile behind a frown. “But if you get me a ring, don’t you dare make it a cock ring.”

It was Allen’s turn to laugh and he pulled Sixty in for a kiss. They ended up sitting, backs propped against the sofa, fingers linked and staring quietly off into space, lost in their heads. With a soft chuckle, Allen squeezed Sixty’s hand to get his attention. “We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”

“We really are.”

“Mawwiage,” the snicker was difficult to hide.

“That bwessed awwangement.” Sixty looked off to the side as something crossed his mind and he smirked. “I want to make it memorable. You’ve got half a day on Friday, haven’t you?”

Hesitantly, Allen nodded and the smile stretched.

“Wonderful.” A kiss was pressed to his cheek. “Could you do something for me? Could you get clean?” He winked at Allen. “As in really clean?”

Understanding dawned on Allen and he smiled bashfully.

“You don’t have to-”

“But I want to. You’ve mentioned it enough times and I think it’s time we gave it a go.” That was that and Allen’s jaw snapped shut. The tips of his ears were bright red and Sixty stole another kiss. He had a few bits and pieces to prepare before Friday but he could hardly wait.

Friday took its time coming round. No amount of spinning his ring, chewing on the pendant or toying with the bracelet could keep Sixty’s excitement at bay. He all but skipped up to their front door from the taxi and flung the door open.

“Honey, I’m home!” he yodelled.

The hollered back “hey” was accompanied by footsteps and Allen appeared, only to sweep him up into his arms.

“Missed you,” he murmured and Sixty gave him a chaste kiss in reply. Then he pulled away and gave Allen a slow once over. Old baggy sweatpants clung to his hips and that was all he wore by the looks of things. Sixty let out a low, appreciative whistle.

“Give me half an hour to set up? Wait for me in the kitchen.”

“That’s cruel,” Allen whined, “I’m hungry.”

“You’ll be full soon enough.” Sixty pushed Allen’s shoulders until he turned towards the kitchen and swatted him on the backside. “Go. Unless you would prefer to do something else?”

“I’m going, I’m going.”

The half an hour flew by and Sixty was adding the finishing touches to the whole setup when his countdown timer signalled that his time was up. Taking one last look around the bathroom, Sixty smiled in satisfaction and made his way to the kitchen.

He should have expected that Allen would be perched up on the counter and reading a cookbook. Or rather, all but drooling over the pictures in them. It was just as well that Sixty had prepared everything for after their little scene. As soon as he appeared in the doorway, Allen was putting the book to the side and hopping off the counter with an eager look. They stood facing each other and linked their fingers.

“What’s your word?”

“Tequila.”

“Thank you,” Sixty pressed a kiss to Allen’s knuckles before reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants. It wasn’t all that unusual for them to find clothes all over the house when tidying, but sweatpants on the kitchen floor was going to be a new one.

Finally naked, Sixty led Allen through the house, fingers still linked as they entered the bathroom. Looking around, Allen sucked in a harsh breath, eyes wide. There was a bulging four quart bag hanging from the shower curtain rail, with attachments all set up and ready.

“You’re going to be so full by the time I’m done with you. All of that sloshing around in you. We’re not going to stop until that bag is empty. Think you’re up for that?”

Sixty watched intently as Allen eyed the bag with apprehension and lust as his hand subconsciously settled on his stomach. In true Allen fashion, his eyes were bigger than sense and he nodded, jaw set determinedly. He didn’t have to know that behind the four quart bag was a 2 quart bag that Sixty was actually going to use, even then he doubted he’d use even half of it. Still, it gave Allen the illusion of what he wanted and that was all Sixty cared about.

Satisfied that Allen had a good look at it all, Sixty steered him towards the blankets he’d laid down on the floor. He eased Allen down and pushed a pillow under his hips for comfort. Before he’d brought him in, he’d tested it out and knew the position was going to be comfortable, easy to move around for the second part of his plan. While no doubt Allen had clocked it, he hadn’t mentioned it yet which made Sixty wonder whether it was a step too far.

“I want you stuffed to the brim, round like the good little breeder I know you can be,” he murmured. “And if you aren’t satisfied once I’ve got you full, I’ll roll you over and fill you up a little more. Sound good?”

“Hell yes,” Allen gripped Sixty by the neck and pulled him down for a quick and dirty kiss. “I want you to get me so full, I can barely move. Pretend that it’s all your doing, your seed tricking down the inside of my thighs.”

Grinning, Sixty pulled away. He quickly stood, let Allen shuffle around on the blankets until he was comfortable while he sorted the tubes. Deftly, he uncoiled the ones attached to the two quart bag tested the temperature of the water from the nozzle before letting the one for the four quart one dangle into the sink. He hummed under his breath as he grabbed the lube and only stopped when he heard a laugh from the floor.

“What?” he asked as he turned to Allen with a smile.

“I’ve only ever heard you hum that while at work. Makes me think I’m one of your dead bodies, only more talkative.”

Sixty dropped gracefully down to his knees between Allen’s legs, “Real sexy talk there, dead bodies and work.”

He drew a breath and with a wicked grin leaned forward to blow a raspberry on Allen’s stomach. The squealing laughter he got in return was all he wanted and he sat up once satisfied that work was as far from their minds as possible.

“Now, I do believe someone asked to be,” and here, Sixty’s voice morphed into Allen’s, “filled up and bred until bulging.”

“Fuck, it shouldn’t be hot when you do that.”

Changing his voice on each word, Sixty imitated Hank, Connor, Nines, Fowler and Stu, “I can do much more with my voice.”

Allen’s head fell back with a giggle and Sixty took the opportunity to lean over him, licking a stripe up his neck before sucking hard at the skin of his Adam’s apple. A hand lightly swatted at him.

“Nothing above the collar,” Allen hissed but when Sixty tried to move, he tugged him back. “The damage is already done, might as well finish it.”

There was no missing the way his cock stirred against Sixty as he worked a bruise into his neck, light nips making his breath catch. Sitting back up on his heels, Sixty admired his work.

“So,” he drawled, “ready for me to stuff you full?”

“Hell yeah,” Allen let his head fall back, eyes closed and Sixty got to work. He slicked two fingers and pressed them against Allen’s hole, trusting him to have done at least a little bit of prep. Sure enough, he could push past the rings of muscle with minimal resistance.

“You’ve done as I asked,” he purred and kissed Allen’s knee, “thank you.”

He didn’t expect a response though he did see Allen’s cock bob a little at the praise which he filed away for later use. This wasn’t something they’d indulged in before though it was a topic that frequented their dinner table from time to time. Each time, Allen had looked a little bashful, as if expecting Sixty to draw a hard line at something like a little inflation play.

Pulling himself back into the moment, Sixty withdrew his fingers and watched the way Allen’s hole closed up after him.

“So pretty,” he murmured. “I’m going to slick the nozzle up, give me a minute.”

Allen nodded though his eyes stayed closed. He looked almost serene amongst the pillows, willing and waiting for whatever Sixty decided to do. Quickly spreading lube on the metal, Sixty made sure it was lightly warmed through from the water inside and let it rest against Allen. He smiled at the slight shift of impatience, lashes which fluttered against cheeks even though Allen didn’t open his eyes.

“You’re so good for me, eager to be filled. To take everything I have to give you.” The tip of the nozzle slid in and Allen drew a sharp breath, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Immediately, Sixty stopped.

“You okay?”

“Fine, it was cooler than expected. Give me a moment.” Allen was looking at him with wide eyes.

Sixty could do better than give him a moment, he pulled the nozzle away and palmed it in one hand, letting more heat seep into the metal. While he let that happen, he pressed two fingers back into him, teased against his prostate until Allen was a whining mess.

“Shall we try again?”

“Please,” Allen nodded for emphasis and Sixty pushed the nozzle in. This time, it drew a soft sigh and Allen rolled his hips down onto it.

The nice thing, Sixty mused, was that they had no strict rules or preferences on who did what. While usually he was a more than happy bottom, there were nothing that stopped them from just enjoying play as they wanted. Very few things were set in stone and one of those was that no matter what, unless gagged, Allen liked to talk.

“Fuck,” Allen groaned as the nozzle settled in place. “I want you to fill me up. Make me take it all. Want to be round and pretend it was all your doing. Breed me, Sixty.”

That was all the encouragement Sixty needed, he reached for the valve to start the flow of water and said as much. Just out of sight, he opened the valve of the four quart bag first, setting the rate of flow to medium before opening the two quart bag to a light trickle. Under him, Allen let out a little hum.

“It tickles,” he announced. “Think you could make the flow harder?”

Obediently, Sixty opened it up a little more and watched as Allen sighed.

“Let me know if you need a break, okay?” he slipped a hand in Allen’s where it rested on his stomach. The other, he held an ankle with and rubbed his thumb in soothing circles. He got a soft hum in reply. Turning his sensors up, Sixty turned his hand under Allen’s so his palm was against the flat of his stomach. If he focused, he could feel the soft gurgle of water and the quivering of muscles.

A soft “fuck” had him stilling and looking up at Allen whose was was lax with bliss. Rather than question it, Sixty gave Allen’s ankle a soft squeeze and was reassured when the hand of his stroked along his skin.

“Feeling good?” he asked, even though the way Allen’s cock was filled out and heavy against his stomach was a bit of a give away.

“You have no idea,” Allen’s eyes met his. “I want you to stuff me full. Claim me in all possible ways.”

There was nothing Sixty could say to that other than delicately move up Allen’s body and kiss him. A wicked idea crossed his mind and as he licked along Allen’s lips, he pressed down on his stomach. The gasp came as expected and Sixty took full advantage of parted lips. He nipped on Allen’s lower lip as he pulled away and shimmied back down to kneel between Allen’s legs.

“You’re just over half way,” he murmured and watched Allen crane his neck to see the bag. Another ‘fuck’ left his throat as he shuddered. “I’m going to increase the flow again.”

They’d talked about cramps and the potential other issues, Sixty knew that any issues, Allen wouldn’t hesitate to let him know. Still, his hand hovered over the valve for a moment before he opened it.

The trickle of water turned into a steady stream and Allen moaned. His whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, cock hard and slowly leaking. His stomach had an obviously bulge to it and there was a litany of swears dripping from his lips.

The soft tinkling of water in the sink petered out as the four quart bag emptied. Sixty closed the valve of the other bag and sat back to watch Allen’s heaving chest glisten in the light.

“You took it all,” he breathed, relishing the way Allen’s hands twitched to reach for his cock but held back.

“I want more. Please. Want to feel like I’m about to burst. Like you’ve knocked me up.”

It was just as well Sixty had prepared for such an eventuality. He had suspected that by the time the four quart bag had emptied, Allen wouldn’t be pushed to his limits. It also meant that he got to make this a little more personal.

“I can give you a little more but you’ll have to roll over for that.”

With more care than expected, Allen shifted onto his hands and knees, rocking back onto the nozzle with a moan. His head dropped between his shoulders, brows scrunched as he panted.

“I’m going to pull the nozzle out now, it’s okay if a little bit leaks out,” Sixty assured him and waited for acknowledgement before easing it out. He didn’t miss the whimper that was hidden into Allen’s arm and he rubbed his back in reassurance. Waiting a beat, Sixty watched and slipped a hand against Allen’s in query. The short squeeze was firm but it told Sixty everything he needed to know.

Rather than reach for the douche he’d prepared earlier, he settled on his knees by Allen’s side. One hand stroked broadly across his back while the other skimmed over his distended stomach.

“You look so pretty like this. Round and full. I love how you asked me to do this for you. Just imagine if it was something more.” His hand brushed against Allen’s cock and he was given another huff and a shake of a head.

“Not yet, please,” Allen asked. Immediately, Sixty’s hand was back on his stomach and he didn’t let it drift any lower.

“You are gorgeous,” Sixty whispered and smiled when Allen turned his head to peer at him. He pressed open mouthed kisses along his side and around his shoulder until reaching his lips. “I want to make you feel good.”

“I think I’m ready for more,” Allen nodded once he caught his breath. They shared a glance before Sixty nodded and reached for the douche.

Pushing it in, he didn’t find much resistance and he took his time. His reading had suggested that Allen’s hole would be quite sensitive by that stage. They’d toyed with the idea of using a ginger root to plug him up but put that idea aside for their first foray into such play. Instead, Sixty fucked him teasingly with the douche as he slowly squeezed the bulb, letting more water flow into Allen. He delighted in the way Allen all but bucked back onto it, wanting to take more.

“Again,” Allen begged when the douche was pulled out and Sixty was more than happy to comply. His other hand never left Allen’s stomach, keeping the touches light.

Slowly, he emptied the douche into Allen again, relished in the soft whine and the way his cock twitched.

“Please, Six, I need you,” the words started up again. “I’m so full, everything feels so tight. Help me, please, I want to feel you.”

There were two preconstructions Sixty could conjure up. One was him kneeling behind Allen and fucking into him. The idea sent tingles through his circuits but the other possibility had his systems singing.

“I’m going to plug you up. Keep you full a little longer. You look like I’ve fucked you and it’s taken.” He waited for Allen to disagree but nothing was forthcoming. So Sixty reached for the plug he’d put out before, slicked it up and watched as Allen’s hole opened and stretched around it. It sat snugly in place and Sixty tapped it lightly with a tease, relishing the choked off moan it earned him.

“I want you on your back, want to see how full and desperate you are,” he murmured in Allen’s ear and watched the eager way he scrambled to get on his back. “Perfect. So good for me, aren’t you?”

From where he lay, Allen could see the empty four quart bag and instinctively, his hand cupped his stomach. Sixty didn’t miss the way his eyes were fixed on the bag and he grinned.

“It’s all in you. And a little more because you asked for it so nicely. I just love to watch you fall apart at my hands.” He was fairly certain Allen hadn’t seen him snag the lube and probably missed the way he slicked up. The assumption was proved to be true when Allen let out a surprised grunt as Sixty moved to straddle his hips. It was a simple matter to line up Allen’s cock and sink down onto him.

The curses that rumbled through Allen were almost as good as his grip on Sixty’s thighs. Nails scratched against his chassis as Sixty sank lower, until his skin was brushing against Allen’s distended stomach. The way he trembled at Sixty slowly pulled off him gave away just how close to the edge he was.

Sixty knew he could expedite his own climax if he wanted to, his programming allowing for such things. But he didn’t need to really, he’d been on edge himself and only his ability to hyperfocus had stopped him from finding release sooner. He sat up a little, let a hand wrap around his cock while the other linked with Allen’s. It didn’t take more than a couple of strokes before his release splattered across Allen’s chest.

That, combined with Sixty losing control and pushing down on his stomach a little harder had Allen arching up. He cried out, muscles tensing before falling lax in a sprawl on the blankets. Rather than their usual, relaxed post-coital cuddles, Allen suddenly tensed and his eyes shot open.

“Move,” he gasped and was scrambling to get up. “I love you but I need you to get out now.”

“Fletch?” Sixty asked as he stood, grimacing as something trickled down his thigh.

“There’s some things I just don’t need you to see. Get out!”

Understanding dawned on Sixty and he scuttled towards the door. After all, what went it had to come out. Wandering out into the kitchen, Sixty used a dishcloth to wipe up the worse of the mess and rinsed his hands in the sink. It also gave him a chance to gather a plate of food for Allen to eat once he was done.

The sound of a door opening and soft footsteps gave away Allen’s approach and Sixty turned. Tiredly, Allen leaned against the doorframe, uncaring of his nudity and offered Sixty a sheepish smile.

“Sorry,” he said.

Sixty offered him the plate of crackers and cheese, “Nothing to be sorry for.”

“Guess I didn’t think the consequences through. Not all of it is as sexy as I thought.”

The shrug Sixty gave him was reassuring.

“Wouldn’t worry about it. Pretty sure I’ve seen worse. Now, do you want to cuddle in bed?”

The way Allen’s face lit up was priceless. Sixty snagged a second plate and a bottle of water before following him to their bedroom. There, they snuggled under the covers, Allen tucked against Sixty’s chest.

“I would, you know,” Allen mumbled. He resolutely refused to look up at Sixty despite how open they usually were.

“You would what?”

“If it’s what we both wanted and it was a possibility. I’d carry our child for us.”

The admission had Sixty curling tighter around Allen, his face buried in his hair.

“I’m honoured you feel that way,” he settled on saying. “Let it be a topic we revisit at a later date. For now, I just want to hold you.”

Nodding, Allen tightened his hold on Sixty and let the emotions wash over him until they were a little less fierce. Eyes a bit damp, he sniffled as he sat up, gratefully accepting the bottle of water that was passed to him.

“I want to take you ring shopping tomorrow,” he announced to the room at large. “There’s a ring I’ve had in mind but want us both to be happy with it. I want you going to work on Monday wearing a symbol of my love for you.”

“Then we shall do that,” Sixty agreed easily. He was just as keen to have a ring. Not that he was going to make a big song and a dance about it but he still wanted something of Allen’s on him at all times that was more than just a borrowed shirt or stolen underwear. With a smile, they settled back on the bed for a nap. The following day they had important plans.


	20. Hankcon: Cam Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so, time for something a little different! A bit less intense than their previous scenes, but still rather public. In fact, Connor is kicking that up a notch. Hope you all enjoy this little entry!
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Exhibitionism, voyeurism, lingerie, live streaming, vibrator, dildos, public masturbation, dirty talk (some of which is pointedly terrible).

Despite now being back after their days off, Connor couldn’t help but wince as he watched Hank hiss whenever he tweaked his back the wrong way. He was feeling more than a tad guilty at seeing his partner struggling with the after effects of their scene, even if Hank was still walking around with a proud bounce in his step. Connor couldn’t really understand why Hank liked seeing the scrapes and bruises left behind after their fight, but he supposed it was similar to the idea of ‘war wounds’. They were the remnants of him taking on CyberLife’s fabled former deviant hunter and actually giving Connor a few good licks of his own. 

Still, Connor hated that they had gotten Hank’s recovery period so badly wrong. Having to regurgitate their old story of Hank slipping in the shower to cover up some of the impeded movement from Hank’s bruising and cuts was more than a little humiliating, but at least Fowler had bought it. Well, sort of, he’d just raised an eyebrow and gave a look that made both Hank and Connor sweat a fair bit before putting Hank on desk duty for a week. 

The bad news? Hank was on nights until he’d recovered. Both of them hated being separated for so much time.

At least Fowler had split their days off in the intervening time, so they did get to spend more time together at home while one or the other wasn’t on shift. Had they not been so short staffed, Fowler would have kept them together but he still needed Connor on days. They were determined to make all the little moments count in the snapshots of time they got together.

When Hank trundled in after another exhausting night shift of doing sweet fuck all, he couldn’t help but laugh warmly at seeing the redecorating effort in the living room. The sofa and recliner had been pushed along to make corners, and the bed sheets and duvet covers were tied together to drape over the furniture.

The adorable idiot had made a goddamned fort. God, Hank had never felt such raw affection for a single action before. 

“Con?” he called softly, wondering if Connor was still in stasis since he didn’t have to be in until after lunch, but his smile just grew when the android’s head appeared from an opening next to the sofa. Hank was about to respond, but then doubled over snickering when Sumo barreled on top of Connor’s back, the android toppling down theatrically with a large ‘oof’. He had no idea how such a deadly killing machine could be so clumsy around their daft dog, but Hank loved him all the more for it. “Get bored, honey?” he asked fondly as Connor tried in vain to shove Sumo off him.

Realising that the hound was comfy for now - though god knows how, it looked like Sumo’s back legs were still on the damn sofa while his front was pinning Connor down - Connor sighed and gave Hank a welcoming smile. “I’d always fancied making a fort after you mentioned they were part of your childhood rituals with your parents; and I know you like sleeping with the TV on when you’re restless, which you have been since the switchover.” 

Connor held out a hand from where he was still sandwiched between Sumo and the floor, grinning hopelessly. “Join me?” he asked as Sumo boofed in almost agreement.

Hank shook his head with a wide smile. “You two are going to kill me,” he grumbled while kicking off his shoes and jacket, before climbing into the fort. Sumo shifted as soon as he realised that more company was coming in, allowing Connor to push himself up and guide Hank inside. The android had pilfered all the pillows from their bed plus the spare duvets, spreading it all out along the floor. All the light inside the fabric fortress was from the TV, turned down in brightness so as to not be harsh, while the volume was also set thoughtfully. 

Nestled in the centre was an extra high layer of pillows and Hank’s eyes softened when they fell upon the bottle of oil, lotion and towels sitting next to them. “Sweetheart-”

“Let me, please?” Connor asked while helping strip Hank out of his shirt. His eyes then fell to the soft, thin leather bands that Hank had taken to wearing to conceal the scratches on his wrists from the handcuffs. It saved a lot of questions, but it was still a sore spot for Connor to see another injury. Hank caught where Connor was staring and scowled at his partner, bringing his chin into a tight grip. 

“I’ll let you, but only if you stop feeling guilty about all this shit, Con,” Hank told him sternly. “We talked about this, a lot. Or at least I thought we did. This was the plan, I told you that I wanted you to fuck me up and you did - you got me damn good.” His hand came up to cup Connor’s cheek and he kissed the android softly. “I wanted this, baby, and I’m enjoying licking at all my wounds. Feel free to keep spoiling me with all this, cause I’m not above admitting that I like it,” Hank winked, which had Connor giggling. “So, you going to let it go?”

Connor nodded with a soft smile. “I feel guilty in that it went further than I planned, Hank, but I suppose I can be more content in knowing that you are enjoying this. Still, will you allow me to work the bruises on your back?”

“All yours, Con.” Hank repositioned himself over the small mound and groaned obscenely when Connor started running his hands into the slowly fading bruises. The two stayed there in the companionable silence (save for Hank’s moans and sighs when Connor hit just the right spots) for a few minutes before Hank spoke up again. “Actually, sweetheart, while we’re here, I want to ask you something.”

Now intrigued, Connor straddled over Hank’s hips as he continued massaging his partner’s back. “What is it, Hank?”

Sighing regretfully, Hank turned as much as he could to get a good look at Connor. “I may not have appreciated the way they showed you up about it, but Stu had a point. You can’t do shit like that, Con.” The android’s LED went to an instant faint red that Hank recognised as deep embarrassment and slight hurt. Yeah, this was making him feel like an ass but Hank knew it needed saying. “I have no problems with trying out whatever you want here, safe in our own four walls, but if you want to indulge your exhibitionist kink then we’ll have to find another way than just having sex out in the open.

“I mean, you and Nines had to spin this god awful story to Fowler about how you and I ended up at the scene of a disturbance call when we were on our first day off, Con. And I know he wouldn’t have really arrested us, but I hate thinking that you and Gavin essentially blackmailed each other into keeping the whole thing quiet.” Hank went quiet again as he thought of something. “How much did those two see, and how did you not hear them?”

Connor blushed. “I was rather distracted by you, Hank: both in making sure you weren’t being injured and that you were still enjoying our scene. Although given that Nines and Gavin were aware that we were there, or more specifically I was, Nines knows how to keep subtle enough to avoid detection by me. As for the how much...They saw almost everything from when I got you into the handcuffs.”

Hank groaned in mild embarrassment. “Well, at least they didn’t see my get my ass handed to me, I don’t need Gavin commenting on how my old body got trashed by a twink.”

Just before he was about to scowl at Hank about the comment on his age, Connor smirked instead. “Actually, Gavin quite liked seeing your ass get nailed by me, if what Nines passed along was anything to go by. He seemed to be staring a fair bit.”

“Connor!” Hank howled, cheeks going red, to which the android giggled and apologised. “In all seriousness though, Con, we need to rein it in a little bit. We’ll find ways to scratch that exhibitionist kink of yours, but we’re not risking our careers over it. Deal?”

“Deal,” Connor agreed with a small nod. “Does that mean we have to cut it out completely until the competition is over?”

“Huh? Oh fuck no, we’re just going to have to find a way to be more subtle about it is all. Not that we can do much with the two of us on separate shifts for the rest of this damn week…”

From where he was lying on the floor, Hank missed Connor’s smirk and the twinkle to the android’s eye. He already had an idea on how to solve that little problem.

* * *

There were a lot of things that Hank hated about doing nights since he’d made Lieutenant. One, the boredom, because fuck knows there was almost nothing to do if you weren’t out on patrol. Two, there was almost no-one around since everyone was out on fucking patrol. And three, oh yes, he was bored. 

Seriously, fuck Fowler for sticking him here.

Not that he was grouchy, no. Nor was he missing his partner’s sarcastic wit and adorableness...Then again, had Connor been here too they’d probably be at risk of more trouble courtesy of his android’s insatiable kinks.

He put his head in his hands and groaned for the umpteenth time. This boredom was doing his head in, he just wanted to be back home with Connor and their dog. 

“That’s the twentieth time you have sighed in the past 43 minutes, Lieutenant.”

Hank scowled over at the android on the other side of the room, who was currently doing a very poor job of hiding his smirk. “Shut the fuck up, Nines.”

“If you are truly that bored, there is a significant amount of filing that I know you need to be catching up on,” Nines offered way too casually, to which Hank’s eyebrow rose.

“Let me guess, Con told you to nag me about it?” Hank drawled.

“No, actually. Captain Fowler did when he asked me to come in to make sure you didn’t ‘book the fuck out’,” the android told him in a perfect imitation of Fowler’s voice. Even having been around the androids so much now, that still creeped Hank out every time.

“Prick, it’s not like I’m exactly doing much here,” Hank grumbled while sitting back and staring up at the ceiling. “Actually, why did you agree to this? Reed not bitching at you for not being at home?”

“Gavin is currently not in my best books, so I believe some nights without me there might teach him a lesson,” Nines informed him.

“Oh?” Hank smirked. “What did the bastard do, get too sassy? Hang on, no, that’s you that gets sassy: Gavin’s just yippy.”

Nines stared over at Hank, unimpressed for a moment, before turning back to his monitor. “No, Gavin ‘liberated’ something and while I may have thought it was a good idea at the time, I’m having second thoughts now that I think Stu might catch on.”

“Ugh, say no more. I’ll be finding out soon enough,” Hank groaned. Nines took his words to heart and Hank grumbled when he realised it really was getting to the stage where filing sounded appealing over the monotony of just sitting there…

“I am surprised that you aren’t messaging Connor, Lieutenant. That was honestly what I expected since he is not here,” Nines said after a few minutes.

“Yeah, I would do, but Con said that he was working on something and would be ‘unavailable’ for a while. Whatever the fuck that means…”

Hank was worried at the glint in Nines’ eyes. “Ah, I see.” 

And then the bastard went right back to working, not another word. God fucking dammit, what was it with these androids and their schemes? The lot of them were as bad as each other.

“Nines.” Said android turned back with a little smirk. “What _ is  _ Connor doing?”

“What makes you think I would know, Lieutenant?” Hank wasn’t buying it for a second.

“One, you’re doing that infernal smirk that I swear runs in the whole RK series. Two, you’re the one that brought it up. Three, I know what you lot are like.”

Nines’ chuckling did  _ not  _ make him feel any better. “You’ll find out in good time, Hank.”

“Gee, thanks...”

After another twenty minutes of mind-numbing boredom, Hank’s phone started to vibrate on his desk. A quick look at the caller had him initially worried, but then a look up at the clock had him scowling. Why would Connor be video calling him at 3:24 in the morning? Hank’s eyes darted over to Nines, but the other android was engrossed in with whatever he was working on. Humming in wonder, Hank fished out his headphones and plugged them in before accepting the call. 

He wasn’t braced for what he saw. 

A camera had been set up at the far end of their bedroom, showing the entirety of their bed and Hank could see Connor lying along it, twirling the tie of a navy silk robe around his fingers. The android’s LED flashed as he realised that Hank was now connected, and he waved at the camera. “Hello, Hank,” Connor said cheerily, but when the android’s mouth didn’t move Hank realised that Connor was speaking to him internally.

“Con? What’s all this?” Hank asked quietly, though he knew damn well that Nines would hear him. There was no way that the other android couldn’t since they were the only two around.

“You said we were going to have to find a way to be more subtle about our ‘public endeavours’, so this is my solution,” Connor purred while sitting up, and Hank’s mouth went dry when he realised that the sash of the silken robe wasn’t properly tied, sliding open to show a small flash of what lay beneath. A fitted bodice made entirely of lace which ended in a sweetheart neckline across Connor’s chest, and sheer stockings all of the same luxurious midnight blue.

Fuck, this android was going to kill him. 

“So, what...you’re giving me a cam show?” He didn’t give a damn if Nines heard now, this suddenly had all of his attention. 

“Oh, not just you, Lieutenant,” Connor giggled, smiling on camera too as he shuffled around to lay back into the rearranged pillows, lounging back to allow his full outfit to show. Hank’s groan barely got bitten back as he saw the lace panties which were being held in place only by the tied ribbons on either hip, his partner’s cock already rather pronounced through the mesh. Now that Connor was lying in full view with the silk robe open, Hank could see that the stockings were only being held up by the thin layer of lace elastic at the top, and one already looked like it was beginning to slide down.

God, why had he never thought to ask Connor to wear lingerie before? He looked like a wet dream right now, and he could swear that- No, he wasn’t imagining it. In the candles that Connor had set up around the room, he could see the android’s form shimmering in the flickering light from a thin dusting of body glitter. Even through the lace of the bodice it could be seen.

“Jesus fucking Christ, sweetheart…” Hank suddenly realised that he was rather loud and looked around, but Nines was  _ still _ looking at his screen. Or was he?

“Don’t worry about Nines hearing you, Hank,” Connor singsonged. “He, Sixty and Stu are all watching too.”

Just then, Nines looked up and winked at Hank, to which the Lieutenant let out a hearty and warm laugh. He shook his head while turning his attention back to the screen in front of him. “Of course you had to go and invite a fucking audience...you just love being watched, don’t you, baby?” Hank saw how Connor shivered at the tone and dropped his voice even lower. “You know just how gorgeous you look, don’t you? Just as well I’m not there right now, Con, or I’d be ripping those panties off with my fucking teeth.”

Connor let out a verbal moan at the words, his hand drifting down to palm at his growing erection while spreading his legs wider to let his audience see. Hank chose not to look over and see Nines’ reaction, instead leaning back to make himself more comfortable as his own cock twitched furiously against the confines of his jeans. His eyes darted between Connor’s right hand still rubbing lightly over the tight bulge in the lacy underwear, while his left was pinching the android’s left nipple. It looked painfully erect through the bodice. Both his hands and fingers were covered in that same divine lace.

“What are you gonna do to yourself, Con? Play with your nipples and your cock, maybe fuck yourself with your fingers? Or have you got a toy that you want to fuck yourself on, drive yourself insane thinking that it’s my cock? Bet you’d look great with a vibrator up your ass again, I’d love to see if you could manage to hold yourself back and come untouched like I meant for you to do in that first scene of ours.”

“Hank…” Connor moaned Hank’s name in his mind while simply letting out a long groan in reality. Deciding that he wasn’t close enough to the camera, Connor’s long legs slid beneath him and the android elegantly rose up to his knees before crawling forward. He tossed the slip to the side, letting Hank at last see the rest of the bodice. 

It continued up to long, clinging lacy sleeves that even covered Connor’s hands and fingers; Hank had no idea how Connor got it on without tearing anything. The way it wrapped around the android’s body made Connor look powerful and delicate at the same time, and now that he was closer, Hank could see the dark eyeliner that made Connor’s already alluring eyes even more accented. 

The android bent forward and winked at the camera before pulling back again, to which Hank groaned at seeing the small egg vibrator in Connor’s hand, but he also noticed another silver bag be left to one side. Clearly Connor wasn’t going to be using just that then. 

He blinked as the camera suddenly zoomed in, now framing Connor perfectly as the android settled back against the pillows. Hank’s whole body felt like it was shuddering when he saw Connor turn on the little vibrator and run it over his chest, arching up into the motions. His little gasps as it ran over sensitive spots had Hank squirming on the spot, wishing that he could be there to play with Connor himself. Fuck, this might well just be a way for Connor to play into his exhibitionism, but Connor knew that Hank also loved watching him. They’d played around with Connor’s thrill of the attention, and unknowingly tapped into Hank having a love of seeing Connor play with himself. 

Damned horny android was out to kill him, Hank would swear it. No-one should be allowed to be this fucking sexy just lying on a bed playing around with a vibrator in front of a camera. Wait a minute… “Con, where did you get a camera this fucking detailed, we don’t have any shit like this,” he growled while fighting the urge to stroke his own erection. It was at full attention now. Whether he was entirely comfortable doing this in front of Nines was another matter entirely.

“Now that would be telling, Lieutenant.” Smug android even had the audacity to smirk as he answered internally before gasping loudly as the vibrator settled against a nipple, the combination of it and the lace rubbing on the sensitive nub making for a deadly combination. Hank hissed and involuntarily began to palm himself before pulling back.

“Feel free, Hank. It would be concerning if you were not so affected by Connor’s display,” Nines called over, to which Hank scowled at him.

“You’re really telling me just to get my dick out and wank off in the same room as you, Nines?” he asked in disbelief.

“My attention is on Connor, if that makes you feel any less self-conscious; and it’s not as if I haven’t already witnessed you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ...androids.” Still, now feeling less aware of his awkwardness, Hank did unzip himself and sighed in relief as he let his cock free from his jeans and underwear. He’d barely given himself a couple of strokes when he heard an unsubtle cough from Nines and caught the tube that the android threw over. Hank wasn’t even surprised. “You always carry lube with you?”

“It does not hurt to be prepared with Gavin,” he offered in reply, smiling lightly. Hank snorted in laughter but chose to not look a gift horse in the mouth. His attention switched back to Connor, whose other hand was now free of the lace and he was now sucking his fingers into his mouth. Hank could see where the glove had been unclipped from Connor’s wrist and was now lying innocently on the bedspread. 

Deciding to not think about Nines in such close proximity, Hank let out a low groan at seeing Connor in shot and decided it was worth teasing his partner to see the reactions. “Awww, is my baby wanting something in his mouth? Is that little vibrator working you up?” Connor moaned around the digits, and let them slip out to drift down and play with the ties of his panties. Hank’s own cock twitched at the sight.

One started to come loose, Hank’s eyes locked on to the thin slip of blue ribbon sliding away until Connor abruptly stopped with a wink, instead turning over to go on all fours and show his ass off to the camera. He then moved the vibrator from his nipple to rest right on his taint, howling as the vibrations rocked right through his body. Hank’s own groan was long and drawn as he saw Connor’s hand move again, bringing the toy to rest right underneath his hole.

A hole which Hank could already see was leaking through the lace.

“Fuck, Con...look at you. Wet and dripping, ready to get stuffed full.” Connor whimpered in reply, both audibly and down the line to Hank. “What are you going to do, baby - shove that little vibrator in, or get something bigger? Something I know will make you scream?”

Because he was so busy talking, Hank missed how Connor’s other hand had snaked free from holding the android’s weight. Connor was now lying right on his shoulders, face burning in a blush as he faced the camera. His lower lip was caught between his teeth as his second hand crept up to the loose ribbon, finally yanking it free and allowing the panties to come loose at one side. Just enough for the android’s cock to drop free, though his hole was still concealed beneath the lace.

“You fucking tease…” Hank growled, watching as Connor starting to stroke himself, eyes rolling back into his head as his legs quivered. Fuck, how Hank wanted to be there, just to tear all that goddamn lace away and bury himself between Connor’s ass cheeks. How did Connor even know how to do this shit and drive him this wild?

Connor smiled from where he was leaning and stretched out with his free hand towards the silver bad lying some distance away, fidgeting with it until he finally got the toy free. Hank’s eyes widened as he took in the rubber dildo. It was long and thick, with strong, knobbled ridges down either side. Something that Hank knew would leave a real burn, even with Connor’s incredible stretchy asshole. 

And fuck, did it promise to be a hell of a view when Connor fucked himself with it. 

“God, look at that thing, Con. You’re going to tear your ass apart with that. Is that what you want, stretch yourself so much that your hole is permanently ruined? I’d be a real shame if you stopped fitting round me like a perfect, stretchy glove.”

An aborted snort from the other side of the room had Hank scowling. “Okay, my dirty talk isn’t  _ that  _ bad, Nines.”

“‘Perfect, stretchy glove’ says otherwise,” the android deadpanned with a definite smirk.

“Oh fuck off - and what happened to your attention being on Connor, anyway?” Hank’s face burned in embarrassment.

“It’s rather difficult to not listen, Lieutenant. I am quite enjoying it, in all honesty.”

“Goddamned voyeur…” he grumbled, but not without a snort of his own at the hilarity of the situation. There he was, supposedly working, while his partner was streaming a cam show to his phone. A cam show that three other androids were watching, one of which was in the same room as him as he jerked off.

Yep, if anyone had told Hank that this is what he would be doing with his life last year, he’d have laughed his ass off. 

Hank’s eyes drifted back to the phone, and he started speeding up his own strokes as he saw Connor pull away the panties at last, watching the lube dripping down from the android’s hole as he continued to tease himself with the vibrator. Eventually though, Connor’s patience ran out and the android threw the toy away with a low snarl, instead grabbing the dildo to show it off up close on the camera.

Damn, if Hank used that on himself he’d be hurting for fucking weeks, it was brutal. Watching Connor fuck himself on it though...he knew his beautiful android could take a pounding and loved it. This promised to be a show and a half. His partner must be nervous about it though, because he was also lubing up the toy with everything leaking out from his ass. Connor basically having a built-in mobile lube factory had its advantages.

He couldn’t help but wonder what the other androids were thinking watching this, though Nines certainly seemed to be enraptured if the fact that android was now seemingly staring off into space rather than working was anything to go by. Strangely enough, he didn’t mind the thought so much of the other three watching Connor like this. His android was intoxicating at the best of times, let alone like this: as a gorgeous present slowly unwrapping himself for all their viewing pleasure.

Connor was finally ready for the enormous toy and stretched up with his other hand, pressing two fingers into his hole to prise it apart. Some more lube slipped out and dripped down the android’s taint, and Hank’s dick twitched in his hand as he watched Connor stretch himself wide. Even then, as he watched the android bring the dildo up, he could still see that it wasn’t going to be an easy fit.

Shit, was it going to fit at all? It really didn’t look like it.

Regardless of the apparent size issues, Connor’s whole body jolted as he pressed just the head into his hole, a long moan escaping his mouth as he wriggled around it to find a comfortable way in. As it finally slipped past the barrier, Connor howled audibly while begging in Hank’s ear. “Hank, oh fuck...It’s-It’s so much!”

He sounded breathless and blissed out already, and he’d only got the head in. Jesus, just how gone was Connor?

“You’re doing so well, baby, so so well,” Hank soothed, wishing he could rub his hands along his android’s back to ease him. “Look at how you’re taking it, yeah? You’ve already got the head in that’s the worst bit. Just give yourself a second before you try and take anymore. Give yourself a few strokes, that gorgeous cock of yours is hanging there and looking rather lonely.” Connor whimpered, but felt that he couldn’t let go of the hand keep his hole stretched open to follow Hank’s urging. It was already so tight.

“Fuck, Hank, keep talking to me,” Connor asked with a static layered voice. “I-I need to hear you.”

“Oh? What do you want me to tell you, sweetheart? How amazing you look all wrapped up in that lace, or how I want to tear it all off you so I can lick all that gorgeous skin of yours? How I wanted to catch all of that lube licking out your hole while I suck that amazing cock of yours that’s just dangling there like a goddamned tease. Or how I want to be there in person to help work your hole open so you can take that fucking beast of a toy?”

Connor’s whimpers were getting louder, but he could see the android relaxing. He was even starting to roll the toy around, stretching himself again and shuddering everytime a ridge caught on his rim. “That’s it, Con…” Hank smiled. “You look absolutely stunning like this, baby. I can’t get over how goddamned beautiful and  _ wrecked  _ you look right now.” It was true - one stocking now completely down past Connor’s knee, the other snaking its way down the android’s thigh. Bodice stretching beautifully over synthetic muscles and skin. Ass in the air, hole stretched around that vicious dildo...Even Hank’s wildest wet dreams didn’t compare to this.

Now that Connor was getting more confident around the toy, he hissed as he shifted position. Hank groaned very loudly as he watched Connor spin around and sit up on his knees, slowly spreading them as he held the toy steady. “Jesus…” He hissed and sped up his own strokes as he watched Connor sink down onto the toy even further, the android’s eyes rolling back into his head as his back arched at a divine angle. It made his cock bounce enticingly, smacking against skin as Connor started working his way up and down.

“Oh! Hank it’s-it’s good! So good-I want…” Connor’s voice cut off as he started bouncing on the toy harder, his moans and whimpers in reality getting louder as he began to struggle to keep the voice line to Hank. 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart. What do you want?”

“To come! I’m so close! It’s- Oh  _ fuck!”  _ Connor screamed as he finally hit his prostate, and the copious leaking of pre-come told Hank exactly how close his boy was. 

“Then fuck that dildo like you mean it, Con. Don’t touch your cock and just fuck yourself to oblivion.” Connor’s eyes widened at the command but he did as asked, leaning back on his other hand to give a stunning view. His cock stood proud and bobbed invitingly as he began to pound his ass down on to the toy. In all honesty, Hank had done it as a last ditch effort to draw the show out. He wanted to savour this for as long as possible, and he was right on the edge himself. Watching Connor come untouched was intoxicating and he wanted to see it right now.

“Hank-Hank-Hank- **_Hank!”_ ** Connor’s voice finally broke as he reached the peak at last, coming with a screech of his own audio and static rolled into one. Hank watched as his cock streamed white ribbons, coating himself and the lace in an even more stunning view and couldn’t stop himself from tumbling into the abyss right after him.

“Jesus fuck-Connor!” He roared while coming into his fist, shivering from the violent orgasm. He hadn’t come that hard from simply watching in a long time. Connor just had this incredible talent to make him see stars every time he came. They both panted there for a couple of minutes, Hank watching as Connor’s LED slowly cycled back from red to yellow, and then finally to that steady serene blue.

Now back to some semblance of himself, Connor sat up with a shy smile. “Did you enjoy the show, Hank?”

The older man barked out a laugh. “I dunno, Con, I’m just sitting here with my dick out and covered in my own jizz. What’s your conclusion?” Connor giggled in response. Hank then looked up and found Nines eyeing him curiously, to which Hank wondered something. “Wait a minute. Nines, you were watching all that shit, weren’t you? How the fuck did you not get into that?”

“Who’s to say he didn’t, Hank,” Connor chimed from the other end of the line, to which Nines blushed and scowled. Hank snickered at the reaction, suddenly a lot less conscious about his own state. He looked around and saw a pile of tissues on Chris’ desk, and stood to grab a handful while silently apologising to Chris about the remnants of his come that were going to be left on there. 

Well, ignorance is bliss as they say.

Hank got cleaned up and went back to his desk, only to see that Connor had now wrapped himself back up in the robe and was smiling softly at the camera. “I’ve turned off the rest of the links, Hank, it’s just us now,” he said audibly, eyes twinkling.

“Heh, good to know. That was....Jesus, sweetheart, how did you know how to do that? It was incredible.”

“I just thought of what you might enjoy, Hank, that’s all,” Connor told him warmly. “I’m guessing you did?”

“Absolutely, baby. It sure as hell chased away all the boredom - though I hope you now realise that I have every intention of fucking you into another reboot when I get home.”

Connor’s eyes sparkled, to which Hank smiled at him. Sounded like they were going to have a lot of fun when he eventually got back; and Connor deserved to get pampered after that little show. 

His boy had done  _ very  _ well.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 4 is complete! Over to Stu for judgement!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a hot minute, oops!
> 
> Round 4 has come to an end and you know what that means!   
> Kinky judgment time!

Stu was happily wrapped up in a soft blanket, humming away as they watched the show on their laptop. It was well after three am and that didn’t mind the image being on the screen, but the audio feed was kept inside their internal audio processors. Why? They didn’t want to wake the neighborhood with how fucking noisy Connor was being. Getting the invite to watch the show with a front row seat was a pleasant surprise even with having to pull themselves out of stasis in the middle of the night.

Though Stu hadn’t prepared for all the outcomes. 

“Stu? What are you doing up?” The rough timbre of their boyfriend called from the hallway.

Stu felt their eyes goes wide and turned to the door, blinking the screen off in the process. “Hey, Jeffy. Just watching some… stuff.”

Jeffery Fowler crossed the threshold with a soft smile, “Uh, huh. Keeping secrets?”

Stu made a dramatic scoffing noise, “No? Why on earth would you think that?”

Jeffrey placed a soft kiss on Stu’s forehead, “You’re a terrible liar. You look comfy. Care to share?”

Stu hummed a bit, drawing the situation out, “Sure, why not?” a beat, “But like you didn’t see or hear this from me, okay? Promise?”

Jeffrey rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair pulling Stu into his lap, “Unlike you, I am good at lying and keeping secrets.”

“Fair,” Stu grinned, “Prepare yourself.” Then a couple of mental clicks later the video feed of Connor wrapped in messy lace and fucking himself on an impossibly large dildo popped up on the monitor. 

Jeffrey stiffened, and blinked a few times before he responded, “Oh, that’s Connor.”

“Yup,” Stu replied simply.

Jeffrey watched for a few silent moments before he interrupted the silence, “So, how did you come across this?”

Stu’s eyes didn’t leave the screen as they responded, “I was sent a personal invitation to watch.”

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow, “An invite?” 

Stu hummed in an affirmative answer.

Jeffrey wrapped his arms around the small android even tighter, “I get the feeling you’re not telling me the whole story.”

“Maybe.” 

“Stu…” Jeffrey drew out, “Does this have anything to do with all the strange behavior out of my officers?”

Stu let out a sputtering laugh, “What strange behavior?”

Jeffrey let out a sigh, “You’re not fooling me.”

“Never.” Stu gasped.

Jeffrey smiled and poked Stu’s LED, “You’re yellow. Tell me the truth.”

Stu sighed and flailed dramatically for a moment with a huff, “Fine. You got me.” Stu righted themselves, “Hank, Connor, Nines, Gavin, Allen, and Sixty are in a sex competition to see who is the kinkiest couple.”

Jeffrey blinked and opened and closed his mouth a few times before he simply said,  _ “What?” _

“You heard me right.” Stu beamed up at their lover, “And I’m the judge.”

"You little minx," Jeffrey chuckled, "How long has this been a thing?"

Stu counted on their fingers, "About a month? Maybe a little longer? We're on round four out of five right now."

“That explains so much. Fuck, I knew Hank was one for that and it’s very clear he corrupted Connor.” He chuckled and shook his head, “So, are you going to tell me the details?”

Stu grinned up and placed a kiss on Jeff’s chin, “I could just show you some stuff with my android powers.”

Jeffrey smirked and kiss his small android partner, “Sounds good to me.”

~

Stu was minding their own business when the door to their office flew open and marched in a very pissed off Gavin.

“I have like three bones to pick with you, motherfucker,” Gavin snarled as he slammed the door shut. 

“Lovely to see you, Detective Reed,” Stu replied coolly as they leaned back in their chair, “Take a seat. It’s not like I have anything to do.”

“Oh, get bent,” Gavin rolled his eyes and flopped in the chair, “So, about the thing with Nines. You were way out of line-.”

“You don’t believe that,” Stu snorted loudly, “But maybe I could have gone about it in a nicer way but you know Nines far better than I do and you  _ know  _ that he wouldn’t have listened to me if I was nice about it.”

“Whatever.” Gavin groaned, “But you did really fuck him up about it and like what gave you the right to call him a bad dom?”

Stu didn’t break eye contact, “Was I wrong?”

Gavin ran a hand down his face, “No.”

“Gavin, you should have talked to him before I even had the chance to intervene,” Stu sighed, “I know you probably didn’t know things were turning sour as they were. But I hope now that you talked about it you both know that there are long term consequences to the way you guys have been treating each other.”

Gavin stared ahead, “We worked things out, but Stu, we love each other and that should be plenty enough.”

Stu blinked a few times and shook their head, “Love, unchecked, can be just as deadly as a force as hate.”

Gavin let out a whistle, “How the fuck are you so wise?”

Stu let out a soft laugh, “Experience?”

“How? You’ve been awake for what _ a year?” _

“Nope, almost three. I deviated well before the revolution, but that is a story for another time,” Stu hummed, “What were the other bones you wanted to pick with me.”

Gavin sat forward in his seat and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small circular object, “What the fuck is this?”

Stu blinked and quickly turned red. It was a kink merit batch, the one for Shibari specifically. “I-I have no idea.”  

“You’re lying,” Gavin accused, “How did this end up on my desk?”

Stu hissed out a breath, Gavin was right. They knew what that little thing was, but they didn’t give into Gavin that was for sure. “I mean, I know what it is, but not as to why you have one.”

Gavin huffed, “Who else would know about this?”

“Fuck if I know, Hank?” Stu mumbled, then it hit them,  _ “fuuuuuck,” _ They drew out.

“What?” 

“He wasn’t fucking kidding, that fuckhead,” Stu shook their head. Fowler had made a joke about joining in on the whole kink off, but this seemed a very Fowler way to do it.

“Who?”

“Fowler,” Stu whined as they rolled around in their chair dramatically.

Gavin’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open, “Fowler? Why the fuck would he know?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Stu shrugged.

_ “Your fucking  _ **_what?”_ ** Gavin was standing now.

“Don’t fucking scream!” Stu stood up and waved their arms around, “Do you want the whole goddamn precinct to know?”

Gavin sputtered for a moment, “You are dating Captain Jeffrey Fowler?

Stu nodded, “Yes, have been for a while and now shut the hell up!”

“Holy fucking shit,” Gavin shook his head. “This is like at least three levels of ‘what the fuck?’”

“Well, I’ll give you that,” Stu pointed towards the bullpen, “You can’t say shit, because you’re dating your partner which is just as many levels of ‘what the fuck?’”

Gavin raised the badge up again, “So, how the fuck does he know about this?”

Stu shrugged, “Easy, we watched a Sparknotes version of the competition a few nights ago.”

Gavin turned white as a sheet, “I’m gonna die. Why would you  _ do _ that?”

Stu gave a sly smile, “He caught me watching Connor’s cam show on my laptop.”

Gavin blinked, “Man, why did everyone get to watch that live but for me?”

Stu hummed, “Yeah, I think so.”

Gavin groaned.

“I mean, that’s what you get for stealing the Sex Pollen virus.”

Gavin made a choked noise, “How do you know that? I covered all my tracks.”

Stu gave him an unimpressed look, “Okay, Gavin, look. I have to interface with Nines to be able to judge this competition so I’m going to pick up on little things like that. Even if he blacked out some of the information,” a grin, “That and someone reported it missing from the evidence locker. I don’t need to be a detective to put it together.” The jab was light-hearted but still meant to sting a bit.

Gavin huffed, “Why are you working in dispatch then and not as a detective?”

Stu shrugged, “Because I want to, field work isn’t to my taste. I like the realm of the desk and my little office. Being a deviant is cool like that.”

“Okay, whatever,” Gavin ran a hand down his face, “You going to tattle on me?”

Stu was mildly offended, “I haven’t yet and didn’t plan on it,” they gestured towards the bullpen again, “Plus, Connor stole police surveillance equipment for this round, so your little virus snatching pales in comparison to that.”

Gavin snorted, “Well, fuck. This whole thing is really getting out of hand.”

“You’re telling me,” Stu mused.

~

Stu smiled at the group that had gathered in the room, “Allen and Sixty with, uh, inflation play,” they declared awkwardly.

A low whistle sounded from Gavin, “I’ll give you that one.”

Allen snickered, “Wow, never thought I’d hear those words. You sure you’re our Gavin Reed?”

Gavin basically growled, “Can it, Fuck U.”

“I’d give you Botulism if you canned me,” Allen replied coolly.

A beat then Connor, of all people, let out a sudden bark of a laugh. He looked at Hank who was clearly confused, “Botulism is a rare but potentially deadly illness caused by a poison most commonly produced by a germ called Clostridium botulinum.” He quoted pretty much directly from Google. His eyes sparkled from the joke, “it produces a toxin in certain conditions, such as when food is improperly canned.”

Allen groaned, “Thanks, Connor. That was an over-explanation if I ever heard one.”

Connor balked, “I thought it was funny!”

Allen rolled his eyes with a tiny smile, “Clearly.”

“What is wrong with you guys?” Stu asked, looking towards the heavens, “You guys are going to the literal death of me.”

“That would be a shame. I quite like having you around, Padasso.”

The whole room froze and time stood still for a few moments as everyone slowly turned around to see Captain Fowler hiding a smile behind a coffee mug.

Gavin made a choked noise and Nines’ LED turned yellow. The two being the only ones who knew the truth.

“Hey, Jeffy,” Stu drew out, a stupid grin on their face.

Hank snorted, “Since when did you let people call you ‘Jeffy’?”

Stu jumped off the table and walked over and snatched the mug from Fowler and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. Then they gave a soft smile to the larger man.

A collective gasp went through the crowd.

“What the fuck?” Hank gasped, “Jeffrey? You and  _ Stu?” _

Fowler shrugged, “A while?”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Hank asked, his voice rising in volume.

“You never told me personally when you and Connor became official,” Fowler challenged.

Hank sighed, “Fair, but everyone figured that one out. I had no idea about you and Stu.”

Stu grinned, “I’m better at keeping it in my pants than you guys are,” a snicker, “Clearly.”

“Why don’t we just tell each other about our love lives?” Gavin whined, “Like I thought we were all friends here.”

Sixty finally chimed in, “You know, Gavin. I’m pretty sure Allen told you, you’re just kind of dumb.”

Gavin put his hand on his chest and his mouth hung open uselessly.

“Gavin for once you can’t say anything,” Nines spun yellow for a moment, “I mean you and I was the only ones who knew about Stu and Captain Fowler relationship. So, I do believe that makes us even.”

Connor hummed, “Any other secrets we need to get into the open?”

“Not from me,” Sixty answered suddenly.

“Jeffrey, like I didn’t even know you were dating again,” Hank turned the conversation back around.

Jeffrey shrugged, “I mean, this is technically a Human and Android Resource waiting to happen,” He sighed, “Who am I kidding? This whole fucking department is a morally gray situation.”

Stu snickered, “That's the fucking truth if I’ve heard it.”

There was a lull in the conversation as everyone processed the information.

Jeffrey was the first one to speak up as he stole his mug back from Stu and gave them a kiss. “Well, now that that’s out of the way. Hank, Connor go clean interrogation room A.” then he was walking out of the break room. But not before he heard Hank scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like Allen60 wins round 4!
> 
> Socks gets the point!
> 
> Also, do you guys agree with the winners?  
> Who would you have picked?  
> Scream in the comments!


	22. Allen60 Forniphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahead be forniphilia - that's human furniture. And a healthy dose of idiots, the story of the flamingo and how these two hapless fools actually met. Oh, and Princess Bride quotes as per usual.

The bellow of “Sixty!” was like music to Sixty’s ears. It meant his beloved was home.

“Yes my darling?”

“What the fuckity fuck is this?”

Sixty appeared in the doorway and artfully draped himself with a sultry look and pouted. “You mean you don’t recognise it?”

There was a moment of silence as Allen glared at the offending object then stepped closer to it. “You didn’t, did you? Holy fuck. Is this the one?”

“Yup,” Sixty skipped into the room and laid a delicate hand on a pink head, “our flamingo.”

“Holy shit. Did you buy it off him?”

Sixty shook his head and smiled, his hand subconsciously stroking over the head of the garden ornament.

“Don’t tell me you stole it! Sixty! I’d have to arrest you for that.”

“Don’t worry, you only have to break out your handcuffs if you want to take things to the bedroom. It was quite simple really, I gave him a new ornament.”

The snort that erupted from Allen was ungainly and Sixty couldn’t help the rush of fondness that flashed through him. It was ugly but so utterly Allen that he found it endearing all the same. He looked between the flamingo and his fiance.

“You got me a ring, I got you our flamingo,” he shrugged and laughed into the kiss Allen pressed against his lips.

“Speaking of rings, did any of the buffoons notice?”

“I think they were too busy sulking to look beyond their own pouting lips.”

Allen nodded with a small snicker and pulled Sixty to the ground, they stared up at the flamingo with fondness. In retrospect, it had been a dumb decision on Allen’s part yet he wouldn’t have hesitated to do it all again if it meant the same outcome. It had, as most such stories, begun in the bar he and his team liked to meet up in.

The events were a little blurry, that was the effect of tequila though, Allen could remember the tang of salt and the face scrunching bitterness of lemon and the window cleaner taste of tequila. There had been a lot of raucous laughter, tumbling off chairs and more cackling. Somehow, word had turned to androids and the laws. On the whole, Allen liked to think he had a good team around him who rolled with the times. As long as the jobs got done and they got done well, they didn’t much care for the colour of the blood in their veins. Unlike a certain bastard idiot over that the FBI. Perkins. They’d all but spat his name, agreed that the man was a weaselly little ass kisser who needed to be informed that anti-android sentiments were a thing of the past. Choice words were said of how to make him see sense; whether a five knuckle sandwich or an epic wedgie that went so deep it flossed his incisors would do a better job.

Being the responsible captain that he was, Allen had declared that he ought to be the one to take this issue further. His team shouldn’t have to worry about office politics. A cheer had gone up, someone bought him another tequila and somehow, like a hobbit, Allen was equipped for  quest without his fellowship.

He knew where Perkins lived, it was within walking distance of the bar. Emboldened by his team singing a song to set him off, Allen had staggered out of the bar. It was a perilous journey, a wild fire hydrant had jumped out into the middle of the pavement but he cunningly dodged it. The lights at the crossing insisted on being double but they weren’t sneaky enough to show him two colours. Triumphant, Allen crossed the road and continued his trek into the suburbs.

The road was quaint, definitely of the anti-android leaning demographic. There were a few houses with new, android, occupant and they had been vandalised, no doubt by fellow neighbours. It made Allen puff out his chest in anger. With a final few swaying steps, he was on Perkin’s front lawn.

“Hey cocksucker,” he sang softly by a closed window. Nobody stirred in the house. “Oh Purr-kins,” the giggle was a little louder. How the rumour that Perkins was a furry came about, he wasn’t certain but the flushed, red anger it induced in the man was always a delight.

Quietly, he rapped on the window but still got no response. It was a mystery. Allen glanced around the front lawn and laughed at the ornaments. Gnomes peering out from bushes, creatures hidden in shrubbery and one butt ugly flamingo standing in a shallow pool. It was hideous. Allen needed a closer look.

He also had a really full bladder, he was sad to realise. Doubtful of the fact that Perkins would let him in to use his bathroom, Allen had very little in the way of options. He briefly thought about pissing in one of the bushes but that would kill the plant. And the plant was an innocent. It wasn’t a crime to be bought by and live in Perkins’ front garden.

With a contemplative hum, he looked around again. There was already a body of water in the garden by the flamingo. Perkins was the kind of tool to put antifreeze in his little pond year round for sure so Allen would be doing the wildlife a favour by marking it with something like urine in a universal sign of “do not drink”. He nodded at his own genius. Back to the street, so the neighbours wouldn’t marvel and faint at the sight of him in all his glory, he leaned on the flamingo and grunted as the flies on his trousers eluded him. Huffing and puffing, he wriggled his hips a little.

“Are you having sex with that garden ornament?” A voice pulled his focus from his task.

With a curse, Allen turned to the stranger, dick finally out of his pants.

“No!” The android gave him a pointed stare. “I was not having sex with this flamingo.”

“What were you doing then?”

Allen had to think about that. He looked at the flamingo again and shuddered. There were many things he could be called but he wasn’t one with a fetish for garden ornaments. His eyes slid to the still dark window of the house.

“I was here to deliver a message to a rodent of unusual size,” he finally declared proudly.

“Inconceivable!”

The reply brought a delighted croon forth from Allen’s throat and he staggered towards his new best friend.

“A fellow of fine taste. I’m Fletcher Allen, proud captain of the SWAT team.” He extended a hand with a guess as to where the android’s right hand might be, there were several of him when he blinked.

Rather than shake his hand, the android stepped away with a look of disdain, eyes flickering down to where Allen’s pants were still open.

“Oh yeah. I need to piss,” he laughed and turned to finish his task.

“I don’t think Agent Perkins will be pleased when he returns from his vacation to find that you’ve urinated in his water feature.” A hand on Allen’s shoulder pulled him away. He whined petulantly like a child but the android was having none of it.

It was a bit of a blur for Allen after that but Sixty was more than happy to inform him that they staggered back to his place where Allen had chosen poorly when deciding which toilet was real, laughed at Sixty’s bedding and promptly passed out.

What neither of them mentioned was why Sixty had been passing. His processors were freed up, he was banned from accessing work overnight and had nothing to do to keep him occupied. So he’d taken up jogging, anything to try and get rid of the restless energy that all but destroyed him each night.

Reminiscing about their first meeting, with their shoulders pressed together and Allen’s head leaning onto Sixty as they stared up at the flamingo.

“I’m still surprised you didn’t mistake me for Connor,” Sixty offered quietly.

“I never would!” Allen huffed out in mock offence. After Sixty peered up at him with a doubting grin, he threw his hands up. “Fine, I wouldn’t after a little while of knowing you. But that night I was so plastered, I don’t think I would have recognised my own mother let alone an android I met once.”

The hair ruffling he got in return made him squeal and duck away but Sixty was quicker and had him pinned to the ground with a feral smile.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Allen breathed. “I’m so glad I get to marry you. Want to give you everything.”

“Give me your name.”

“Huh?”

“I want a full name. Sixty Allen sounds nice, don’t you think? Then I could go,” Sixty took a deep breath, “hello, my name is Sixty Allen, you killed my obedience, prepare to die.”

Under him, Allen squirmed and giggled even as Sixty repeated it again, a little louder. And again. Allen was all but howling with laughter as he managed to twist out from under him and ran towards the bedroom while Sixty followed at a slower pace, still chanting his mantra.

“Wait, shit, Sixty!” he was standing on the bed screaming between breaths.

It was eerie how smoothly Sixty stepped up onto the bed, movements deliberately far too smooth and calculated to even try to pass as human.

“Hello, my name is Sixty Allen, you stole me heart, prepare to wed.”

As soon as he reached for Allen, his arm was being grabbed as Allen spun and threw him down onto the bed with a manic cackle. With their positions reversed, Allen shamelessly put all his weight on Sixty, knowing it wouldn’t cause any issues for him.

“If you want my name, you can have it. But by the same virtue, I could take yours. Or we hyphenate. Fletcher Ulysses 313 248 317 has a nice sound. And it would make for a wicked signature.”

Under him, Sixty rumbled in what could almost be called a purr. He looked up at Allen, eyes soft and adoring in a way he wasn’t often.

“I really would give you anything in the world you know,” Allen whispered and leaned down to kiss Sixty on the nose. He didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened in a very telling way and Allen was smirking already at the promise of something dirty that was no doubt about to come out of Sixty’s mouth. “Even that, whatever your filthy mind just jumped to. Name it and it’s yours.”

 

Three days later, Sixty got home and the house was unusually silent. If he turned his sensors up, he could hear Allen’s steady breathing but no movement whatsoever. Usually, it would have made Sixty worry but there was a letter on the sideboard with his name on it, as they’d agreed the other day.

_ Hey Sixty, _

_ I’ve rearranged the living room a little bit, hopefully you like the new piece of furniture. Hope you have a great night, I’ve tried to make sure you’ve got everything you could possibly need by your favourite armchair. _

_ Love you lots, _

_ F. _

It was utterly charming and thoughtful. Carefully, Sixty folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope. When he had a moment, he would carefully stash the letter away into his not so hidden box of memories under the bed. Allen knew it was there, he was the one who had encouraged him to do it. Despite insisting that his superior android memory was more than enough, Sixty had grown to appreciate the little box of physical mementos to hold while playing memories on his HUD or reminiscing with Allen about them.

Now was not the time to get lost in fond memories. Sixty had been promised an interesting night if everything went according to plan. He took his time getting ready, carefully hung his coat up, stashed his shoes on the rack and stretched with a sigh for good measure. On tired feet, he trudged into the living room and had to hold back a crow of delight.

As Allen’s letter had suggested, the living room had been rearranged. The armchair Sixty preferred had pride of place in front of the TV, their coffee table had been pulled next to it. On it were an array of things from two thermoses of thirium, helpfully labelled “warm” and “cool” respectively, there was also a bottle of lube (Sixty’s preferred brand), a few choice streaming service suggestions and codes along with a couple of high end interactive magazines which androids could interface with to get real sensations. It was all touchingly thoughtful but what drew Sixty’s eyes from his habitual scan was Allen in front of the armchair.

Stepping closer, Sixty cast an appreciative glance over him. Allen was sideways on by the foot of the armchair, head not dipped but eyes fixed to the floor with a light dusting of a blush on his cheeks. The soft colour contrasted sharply against the straps of a ball gag. It was such a pretty picture, the light sheen of sweat already covering his body, Sixty slowly walked around him with a satisfied hum. His processors sang when he was behind Allen and saw the plug as well as his cock, already hard and cinched in a ring. If Sixty wasn’t mistaken, it was the ring they’d bought the other day. Nothing fancy but Allen had taken quite a liking to the idea of having regular engagement rings and then engagement cockrings too. Needless to say, they got a matching set.

“Very nice.” Sixty trailed a hand up Allen’s back and delighted in the shiver his sensors picked up. The breath Allen blew out his nose was heavier and Sixty could feel the anticipation in the air.

To an outsider it could have easily looked like a clumsy step when Sixty stopped by Allen’s shoulder and his sock clad foot brushed against a hand. However, it was a carefully calculated touch and Sixty only moved when Allen’s little finger nudged against his foot in acknowledgement. Satisfied that they were good to proceed, Sixty flopped down into the armchair and carelessly threw his legs over Allen’s back.

There was a soft grunt from Allen but he didn’t move though his back bent a little under the sudden weight. In a leisurely manner, Sixty hummed as he looked over the selection of things on the table again. Reaching for the cool thirium flask, he pondered the array of porn selection Allen had provided him with. Taking a sip of the drink, he decided to try one of the interactive magazines out, genuinely curious to see whether it was as good as the real thing.

He picked it up and flipped through a selection of ‘articles’ until there was one he thought might be interesting enough. With a careless thought, he allowed an interface to form and wasn’t prepared for the influx of physical feedback data. On the screen, an android was getting his dick sucked. Sensations flooded through Sixty, lips around his cock which was rapidly hardening, a hand on his hip and another cupping his balls. The initial shock of it was wonderful and he moaned, heels digging into Allen’s back as he rolled his hips involuntarily. However, once the surprise wore off, it was nice but didn’t feel right. There was no sharp canine threatening to catch on his overly sensitive sensors, no raps of stubble even when it felt like his cock was being swallowed down tip to root (not that Allen could do that anyway) and there were no callouses on the palms holding him. With a frustrated growl, Sixty chucked the magazine back to the side and took another gulp of cool thirium.

There were a few codes for attached to a streaming service suggestion, highlighted for Sixty’s attention. Some were obviously there as a joke, such as “Android Anatomy: Anus to Zappers” and “How To Train Your Human”. However, the title “Mutual Love Slaves” caught Sixty’s eye and he connected to the TV, letting it start playing.

Allen had chosen well. On the screen were two dark haired men, one with an LED on his temple. That was where any resemblance ended though but Sixty chose to ignore it. He grabbed the lube and poured a generous helping into his palm. With his clean hand, he opened up his flies and finally freed his cock.

The couple on the TV were making out with soft sighs and wandering hands. It was slow and teasing, leaving Sixty to wonder whether Allen knew exactly how gradual the building tension in the porn was. Then he remembered that it was Allen who set the whole thing up. He probably watched and vetted everything before offering it to Sixty.

His hand made a wet noise around his cock and Allen let out a whine, head slightly turned to watch Sixty.

“Hush now darling, furniture shouldn’t make any noise.” Sixty pressed down with his feet a little as a reminder.

Attention back on the porno, Sixty found that while it was nice, it wasn’t quite what he wanted. It wasn’t just Allen who could be sneaky and have a few surprises up his sleeve. With an exaggerated stretch, Sixty got his feet of Allen, smiling as he noted the way his cock was already leaking.

“You know,” he said almost conversationally, “I think this would be so much better without this in the way.” He tapped the ball gag lightly and reached for the clasp at the back of Allen’s head. It came undone and Sixty let it drop to the ground in favour of lightly rubbing Allen’s jaw.

“Now, I like the new rearrangement of the room, but I just want to change one slight thing,” Sixty mused. With a gentle hand, he guided Allen around until he was facing the TV. Another bit of pressure and Allen scooted forwards a little. “Perfect, I did wonder whether I’d find a nice hole to keep my cock warm for a while. I had hoped such a modern piece of furniture would be able to live up to expectations.”

He stayed kneeling next to Allen but let his hand trail from his jaw down his shoulder and to his hand. A brief nudge meant that it was game on.

Lazily, he stood up, stretched and revelled in the fact that Allen’s neck craned to look up at him. He held no shame in being fully clothed with just his cock proudly jutting out of open pants. Slowly, Sixty rounded Allen and sank to his knees behind him. A wicked idea crossed his mind and he used both hands to pull on his flesh and expose the plug fully. He allowed Allen a moment to understand what was going to happen before leaning forward and grabbing the ring delicately between his teeth. Slowly, he leaned back and relished the barely bitten back moan Allen tried to muffle into his shoulder at the gradual stretch. After what felt like an eternity (because seriously, how big a plug did Allen cram in there?!), the toy pulled free with a small squelch.

Spitting the toy out, Sixty knelt up and grabbed the lube again. He eyed the TV and with a simple command, turned the film off. It was fun but he had something so much better.

“You’re going to keep me nice and hard, aren’t you?” he asked and lined his cock up. It sank in without resistance and Sixty didn’t bother reprimanding Allen for the groan when he himself was drowning out any noise with his own moan.

“Fuck,” Sixty gasped, “keep still or I’m going to come.”

Instantly, Allen was stone still under him, head dipped between trembling shoulders and Sixty would have bet good money on the fact that sweat was dripping off his chin. Part of him desperately wanted to pull out so he could turn Allen around and lick him clean, savour the data his analysis would throw up. Instead, he focussed on keeping it together enough until he was sure that whatever he did next didn’t mean an early end to their game.

Connecting to the TV again, it was easy enough to project the shared memories onto the screen. Gently, he fisted his hand in Allen’s hair and urged him to watch. The clip showing was that of Gavin tied up in beautiful, intricate knots of purple rope and a sound sliding into his cock. Sixty could feel Allen stiffen under him in surprise.

“We shouldn’t-” he began and Sixty rolled his hips.

“Like that’s stopped us before.” He didn’t need to tell Allen that he’d got permission from both Nines and Connor to share these. At least, he didn’t need to share that just yet unless Allen really put up a fight.

“Fuck. Yeah. Just don’t let the others find out.”

And that was all the permission Sixty needed. He looked up at the flickering screen again just in time to see the clip change to that of Hank bent over, Connor’s hand fisted in his hair and fucking him roughly.

“See what we’ve been up against?” Sixty purred as he leaned over Allen, his breath ghosted over his shoulder. The clip changed again, this time to Allen on his back in the bathroom, stomach tight with water. “But they can do whatever they want because you’re the only one I could want. You’re my prize in all of this.”

Slowly, Sixty rounded his hips a little and committed the soft whimper from Allen to memory.

All of a sudden, a cheerful chirp cut through their heavy breathing. The picture on the screen froze on a shot of Allen’s head thrown back, face scrunched tight in pleasure.

“Fuck, it’s your mum,” Sixty grumbled before he connected to the phone.

“Damn it, what does she want now? Just pick up, could be important.”

“Hello?” Sixty sounded perfectly put together and pleasant. Under him, Allen tried to catch his breath.

“Hi Mum,” Sixty’s voice was chirpy. “No, Fletch is a bit busy at the moment. Can I take a message?

“Okay, I can put you on speakerphone, just a second.” Sixty let the sound filter through the TV.

“I just wanted to ask if you boys wanted to come over for lunch next Sunday?”

Allen raised a hand with a thumb up in agreement.

“That would be lovely. Shall we say 2pm like usual?”

“Of course.” There was a beat before she spoke up again. “Oh, and Sixty? Do me a courtesy, next time you’re balls deep in my son, please don’t pick up the call.”

The embarrassed squawk of disbelief Allen let out was only drowned out by Sixty’s desperate denial. Both fell on deaf ears as the call disconnected.

Allen pulled away and flopped onto his back, hands covering his face.

“I can’t believe it,” his groan was slightly muffled. “How did she know?”

Sixty collapsed next to him with a snort. “She’s definitely your mother. Ah shit, I was connecting to the TV. Our screen had, well, you saw. But I think I accidentally connected a video call,not voice only.”

They laughed and screeched in shock. As the noise died down they looked over at each other. Sixty cocked an eyebrow to which Allen smirked.

“I do believe we were interrupted,” he purred.

Sixty leaned over for a kiss while his hand slipped down Allen’s body. Deft fingers pulled the cockring off, sticky and wet. It earned him a sigh of relief and Allen was rolling onto his hands and knees again.

“Where were we?” he threw over his shoulder with a sly smile.

It was Sixty’s turn to scramble back into position, a few quick strokes and his cock was hard again. Connecting to the TV, he let the clips from before play. Gavin with cat ears and tail kneeling on the floor started it off again.

Allen wasn’t stupid, even when he was busy getting his brains thoroughly fucked out. As Sixty got nearer to climax, the even spread of the videos began to skew. More and more stills and clips of Allen began to play, not just from the competition but also from other, more private moments. They all seemed to centre on him, usually his face but sometimes of him peering over his shoulder as Sixty fucked him or the way he looked, looming over Sixty with legs over his shoulders. Inspired, Allen turned to look at Sixty over his shoulder again.

His reward was a hand slipping from his waist to his cock and giving a few quick jerks. That was all he needed, not realising just how close he had been. Head snapping back, Allen let out a groan and trembled when he felt Sixty come too.

They fell to the side in a moderately controlled topple, panting. Sixty nuzzled against the back of Allen’s neck with a satisfied hum.

“How To Train Your Human, really?” he snickered. “Does that make you my little Night Fury?”

In his arms, he felt Allen freeze for a moment before wriggling to turn around in his arms.

“Did you just call me Nick Fury?” he looked offended. “I’m Captain America, you asshole. Even the title fits.”

Sixty hummed a little and pushed some hair out of Allen’s face. “Pre-serum Steve Rogers maybe. But it’s okay, I’ll help you clean your ears out and be your Bucky.”

There was a grumpy huff as Allen muttered something about “bang for your Buck” under his breath but Sixty didn’t pick up on it. It did, however, remind him of something.

“So,” he tipped Allen’s chin up so he could steal a kiss. “This was our last round. Don’t know about anyone else, but I think,” he was giggling between words already, warning of an impending pun and it was contagious as Allen’s lips were tugging up in a laugh already. “But I think,” he repeated, “we have gone out with a bang.”


	23. Hankcon & Reed900: Foursome + Sex Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is a collaborative chapter! LittleLalaith and I worked together on to bring this little piece of mayhem to life, so I hope you all enjoy it! Plus a cameo interaction from Stu that I hope makes you all giggle! The section with Stu was RPed between us on Discord, to make it as authentic as possible, which was great fun as has inspired whole amount more since.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Voyeurism, foursome, partner swapping, deepthroating, double penetration, live cam, handcuffs, d/s, cock rings, blindfolds, orgasm denial, orgasm control, multiple orgasms, overstimulation, kink negotiation, android interfacing, spanking, praise kink, facials.
> 
> LittleLalaith's sections are in this font.
> 
> Skye's sections are in this font.
> 
> Stu's section is in this font.

It didn’t take the latest in data processing technology to notice the way Gavin reacted whenever he watched Connor and Hank’s little indiscretions - the expanded pupils, elevated heart rate, the way his fingers twitched as though he might think about reaching out… reaching for the lieutenant and Nines’ predecessor. There was something about the pair that excited him, though Nines wasn’t entirely sure what it might be. Initial analysis yielded a high likelihood of Gavin finding Hank’s position of authority appealing from a sub/Dom perspective, and the uncanny valley attraction to Connor that stemmed from dating an almost identical RK model. 

One evening, while they were sat watching one of Gavin’s western movies (a guilty pleasure of his, though Nines wasn’t entirely sure he understood the reason for his shame… except that humans were prone to finding any excuse to deny themselves things they enjoyed), he broached the subject casually.

“Do you find Connor and Hank sexually appealing?” he asked lightly, LED spinning red when Gavin’s response was to choke on his beef chow mein. It took a few moments of back patting and a glass of water before Gavin was composed enough to answer. 

“Nines, the fuck?!” Gavin finally managed, wiping his eyes where they’d watered. 

“When you were watching Hank and Connor in the interrogation room, and again at the warehouse… you were aroused.” Nines elaborated, his tone neutral, non-accusatory. 

“Well, yeah. I mean… watching two people fuck is bound to cause a reaction, Nines. That’s why they invented porn.” 

**Analysis: shoulders hunched, eye contact limited, tone harsh and dismissive.** **  
** **Conclusion: Gavin was hiding the truth from him.**

“Gavin…” Nines took Gavin’s hand in his, squeezing gently. “I won’t be offended if you find them stimulating. In fact, I ask because I want to understand how I can fulfill your needs more fully. If there is something specific that you find appealing, I could-”

Gavin put the food down and hastily cupped Nines’ cheek in his palm, holding his gaze intently now. “Hey, woah. You don’t need to change anything, Nines. Consider my needs fulfilled,” he started, urgency and a desperation to soothe Nines making him inelegant in his phrasing. “You’re everything to me. I don’t need anything else to make me happy… I want you to know that.”

Nines smiled and kissed his palm, leaning in to reassure him with another kiss to his lips, “I know; you make me happy too. And I know that you’d be happy with our relationship, with or without the kink play; with or without a label to define us… and with or without a little extra attention in the bedroom. What I’m trying to understand is… would you find it enjoyable to have Connor or Hank, or both of them, involved in one of our scenarios? Not because I am concerned that you’re unfaithful or that I’m insecure about our relationship. I ask because I’ve seen your reaction to them and have concluded that you enjoy playing some part in their scenes. Would it please you to play a more active role in their games at some point?”

On the Pantone Scale of Colour, Gavin’s complexion registered at approximately 192 - or a rich beetroot red if Nines were pushed to describe it. He opened his mouth to answer before shutting it again, thinking his answer over and falling into a careful consideration of all the facts. It was true that Gavin had enjoyed watching them in the interrogation room, and the warehouse had been… eye-opening. He supposed he did find them appealing, but in a completely different way to how he found Nines appealing. Nines was stable, safe but a little dangerous, exciting, powerful, caring… but there was something about Hank’s presence and voice, Connor’s expressive features and playful teasing. He didn’t find himself romantically drawn to them… but physically, it was hard to ignore the interest they sparked in him.

“I...I guess if it was on the cards, I’d be interested to see how that plays out. But not without you; I’d want you there with me,” he mused, leaning in a little when Nines kissed his temple to encourage him. “I think it could be an interesting change of power dynamic. Different energy to play with. And… maybe you’d feel a little more comfortable trying your hand at some dom-play if Hank or Connor was keeping an eye on things too…”

Nines nodded slightly, examining his own reactions to the idea. He was curious, though he wasn’t entirely convinced he held the same enthusiasm as Gavin. He was curious about the kind of possibilities that could be explored with another android in the bedroom, especially given his and Connor’s counter-balanced personalities and highly-compatible neuro-link. As for Hank… He wasn’t sure. After a long moment, he concluded that he was excited to see how Gavin would react to a different kind of atmosphere in the bedroom, and he consistently enjoyed satisfying Gavin’s needs. So it would be a net-positive experience, but it needed a little more consideration. He would die a thousand deaths if only to see Gavin smile, but he knew that he needed to be careful. He needed to do this because he wanted to, not because Gavin wanted to and he wanted to please his partner. 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. I’m not sure whether it’s something I’d enjoy but I’ll give it some thought,” Nines winked, drawing Gavin in against his side and holding him close. “I think it could be beneficial but I need to check a few things first.”

“Just promise me something, Nines,” Gavin started, his tone calmer now, more sincere. Nines looked to him, yellow tinting the blue of his LED in a silent question. “Don’t agree to try this if you aren’t into it. This has to be something we both want, otherwise it could get messy. I like the idea of getting them involved sometime, but it’s not something I need. So… I’ll leave it in your court. It’s a green light on my end, so if ever you feel like it’s something you want to explore, we can talk about it again. And if not, that’s fine too.”

Nines smiled a little brighter at the synchronisation of their thoughts; it was an expression he’d had to learn post-deviation and was something that Gavin alone was audience to most of the time. A little too wide, the rise of his cheeks making his squint more pronounced. It was dorky and wholesome, holding the same endearing energy as Gavin’s useless wink. And yet, every time he saw it, Gavin smiled in return, closing the distance between them to kiss him lovingly. “I promise,” Nines murmured gently. 

* * *

As far as experiments went, the cam show had been satisfactorily successful one. Nines had been considering the mechanics of how this might work; pre-constructing a number of scenarios that would fulfil the majority of their needs and desires with minimal stress. Connor liked having people outside of his relationship involved in the bedroom, predominantly watching, but he was starting to consider having other people actively involved  - the cam show was a small stepping stone between being viewed and having other people in on the scene. Hank enjoyed taking control but seemed equally contented to watch when he was given a show - if Nines had run the figures correctly, he predicted that Hank would gain a lot from their little idea without feeling the need to hold on to too much control. The only sticking point had been that Nines wasn’t sure whether he would enjoy intimacy with Hank… which was why the cam show had been so interesting. Having Hank jacking off only a few meters away, his own attention fixed clearly on Connor, had left him a little more flustered than he’d expected; he had been involved, affected by their scenario and, more specifically, by Hank. He had to admit, Connor was enthralling to watch, and there was an energy about Hank that he wanted to experience more directly. He could begin to see why Gavin was so interested.

He left it a few days, using the time to discuss his idea with Gavin in detail before making a move. He wasn’t particularly surprised when Gavin insisting on covering the ground rules; explaining the things he’d like to explore, as well as the things that might hold the potential to upset either of them. Some of the ideas that Gavin proposed had tripped something in Nines’ processors, opening up a whole new avenue of exciting possibilities. He found that he was getting excited by the prospect, for his own enjoyment as much as Gavin’s. Especially if Gavin’s idea proved actionable… All that was left was to discuss the scenario with Hank and Connor.

As it happened, his opportunity came a few nights later, when Hank and Nines were left alone on the evening shift again. Closing up a case file, Nines walked over and touched Hank’s shoulder, waiting for him to turn and meet his gaze. “Hank, could I talk to you about something?”

“Uh… sure. Everything ok?” Hank’s voice was caught on a timbre somewhere between curious and concerned. Nines nodded and offered him a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t look so concerned, Lieutenant. I’m here to offer you a proposition,” Nines announced, yellow ticking once around his LED as he tried to find the most eloquent way to phrase his invitation. “Over the course of this competition, I’ve learned a few things about myself, and about Gavin… and we’ve discussed introducing other people into our sex lives. Not permanently, but for some fun. And I think we would both feel more comfortable if that person, or persons, were known to us.”

A small bending of the truth, but the preconstruction of “Gavin and I think it would be fun to fuck you and Connor” ranked very low on the list of successful interactions.

Hank narrowed his eyes slightly, sensing where this was going despite Nines’ attempts at subtlety. Instinct made him cautious, but he had to admit that there was something appealing about the idea. “Someone, or someones, like me and Connor.” he finished the thought.

“If you’d be interested, I think it could be extremely fulfilling for each of us… Connor will get an audience, you’ll get a show and a little variety, Gavin will be able to explore his subspace with twice the Dom input keeping him safe, and I’ll be able to explore android interfacing. But only if you want to, I won’t be offended if you decline… take a few days to think it over, discuss it with Connor. He can let me know what you both decide.”

* * *

Well, that was how it all started anyhow. Hank had known in his own mind pretty early on that he was on board with the idea of getting up to something with Nines and Gavin, despite the android being quite clearly nervous at the prospect. He couldn’t help but wonder whether the idea was Nines’ or if he had approached Hank at Gavin’s prompting. Despite his own curiosity about that little conundrum, that wasn’t what this was about right now. 

First things first. He had to find out if Connor was open to this idea. And if he was…

Hank was getting ahead of himself. Speak to Connor first, then work on any ‘technicalities’ later. 

What he wasn’t expecting to find was Connor lying along their sofa, LED swirling in stasis with a book open on his chest and Sumo snoring on the floor right next to him. It was something so utterly _human_ that Hank found himself smiling at the sight. After stripping off his coat and shoes, Hank gave Sumo a quick pat in greeting as he sat on the arm of the sofa. The dog huffed in reply, earning a chuckle out of the human.

Connor’s LED flickered yellow for a couple of seconds before going back to a serene blue, and he opened his eyes to see Hank smiling down at him. “Heya sweetheart, you been putting off your stasis cycle?” the older man asked while running a hand through Connor’s hair.

The android hummed in enjoyment and closed his eyes to focus on the soothing sensation. “I had some system updates that needed addressing, and I was rather bored without you here,” he explained while nuzzling into Hank’s hand, which had moved to Connor’s cheek. “It seemed like a better use of my time with this book annoying me.”

Hank couldn’t help but snort in laughter. “I’m sorry, but that’s what you get for reading Fifty Shades of Grey. I could have told you that it’s a heap of shit and spared you the agony.”

“You’ve read this?” Connor asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh hell no, but the ex did and they did nothing but bitch about it. I had minimal sympathy when they decided to read all three books out of spite.”

“I’m not even sure I can muster the will to finish this one.”

“You know what, Con. I think that’s a good call for your sanity.” Hank pulled the book away and waited as Connor sat up, coming to sit down next to him. “Something...interesting did happen at work tonight though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a bit of an offer.”

“An offer?” Connor asked as his LED went yellow in confusion. Why was Hank being so vague?

“Of a foursome...with Gavin and Nines.”

Connor blinked and his LED swiftly started flickering between blue and yellow. “Oh...” 

Hank knew the answer already from that reaction: Connor was definitely interested.

* * *

 

The next day, Hank went about sorting out the last two things that needed addressing. One, if this shit was going to be legitimate in terms of their little competition or not, and two, he needed another discussion with Nines. 

Finding Stu proved to be a little harder than Hank imagined - simply because that android seemed to always be busy with something, even if it wasn’t Dispatch. It took him a good twenty minutes, but he at last found Stu. "Fucking finally! Seriously, how do you operate Dispatch and never be fucking there?"

Stu looked at him with a deadpan stare. "I literally have a phone in my head. I don't have to stay in my hidey hole of an office all the time to be able to do my job."

Hank blinked and shrugged. "Okay, fair. Need to ask you somethin', but for God's sake do **_not_ ** tell Jeffrey about this, all right? At least not till after this is done. Last thing I need is for him to be goddamn smirking at me knowingly."

Stu hummed. "Jeffy is gonna be doing that a lot already, so whatever." They shrugged. "Ask away."

"Yeah, but that eyebrow's gonna go up a notch or two if he finds out about this shit. Haven't done something like this in a while..." Hank groaned as he suddenly wondered just how to word his question.

Stu rolled their eyes and snickered. "Fowler has literally had sex with you, get over yourself."

Hank groaned. “Jesus, thanks for the flashback, Stu. Ugh, fine. Gavin and Nines want to have a foursome with Connor and I. Yay or nay on being legal for our little FuckFest?”

Stu didn't say anything for a moment as they pulled up a chart in their HUD, looking over what they had about the competition. They then closed it and shrugged. "Well, to be frank? Gavin and Nines can't win anyway. So, how about this: I judge you and Connor's performance and just count Gavin and Nines as pretty much DQ'ed?" They snickered. "Or as toys."

A snort escaped Hank despite his best efforts. “If Gavin Reed ever heard you refer to him as a toy, he’d flip his shit. Not that you’re really wrong with that summation based off what I’ve heard. You know what, fine. If that’s your reasoning behind it being legit, I’ll go with. Cheers.”

He turned to leave and then looked back with a suspicious look. “Just how much did Jeffrey tell you about all that shit?”

Stu hummed. " ** _Huh_** , I can't seem to remember," They shook their head sadly. "That's a shame, isn't it?"

“Must be something about android programming that all of you are little shits...or you all just enjoy being trolls way too much.” Hank shook his head fondly. “So, we’re good?”

"Oh no, it's an upgrade option," Stu winked, but then turned serious. "Sure, but like treat those two well. They're in need of some good guidance. Have fun."

"Heh, if Jeffrey's told you anything like as much as I think he has, you're well aware that I know how to treat my partners well. Learned it from one of the best after all." His smirk softened a little. "We'll look after them; and you look after _him_ , yeah? He's...He'd been on his own for a while before you two became a thing. We ain't been the best of friends for years, but he's still someone I care about, all right?"

"Awww,"  Stu blushed. "I'm taking very good care of Jeffrey. He means the world to me and I think I mean a bit to him." They tried to look sincere. "You know, you could try to rekindle that friendship, from what Jeff's told me he kinda misses you guys being good friends."

Hank smiled a little while looking contemplative. "You know what, that might be something for when this is over." He gave a little salute. "Thanks, Stu. Catch you later."

"Bye, Hank," Stu waved. "Have fun!"

Next, Nines. The RK900 was a lot easier to find, because at least you could tell where Nines was from Gavin’s voice. Those two were never that far apart. By the time Hank made it back to the bullpen, he found Nines and Gavin discussing something in the break room with Connor still studiously studying the CCTV footage as part of their latest case. Perfect. He strode through to find both Gavin and Nines looking at him curiously, evidently reading something into Hank’s body language.

“You got a minute, Nines?” he asked as plainly as he could, knowing there were plenty of ears around.

“What you needing my partner for, old man?” Gavin wondered with a defiant look.

“Something that you’ll be finding out about later, Reed,” he replied with a pointed look, to which Gavin’s eyes widened. Well, at least he’d got the fucking hint.

Nines chuckled and went with the older man to one of the interrogation rooms, Hank locking it behind him. Not seeing the need to beat around the bush, Hank gave Nines the lowdown. “Well, it’s a yes from Connor, and it was a yes from me as soon as I heard about it. You or Gavin ever done anything at all with an extra player before?”

“We have not,” Nines confirmed with a shake of the head. “Certainly not together and Gavin has said that he’s never been part of a threesome before we became a couple.”

“Okay, guess I’ll run you through a couple of things then. I’ve been part of more than one, and shit can get messy if you don’t all talk it out beforehand. We can do most of that on the night if you want, just so you and Gavin get some time to think this out. Biggest one is whether you guys are all right getting intimate with others.”

“Is that not implied, given that we will be having sex as a foursome, that we will be intimate?” Nines asked, deadpan.

“Yeah, sure, but just because you’re fucking someone doesn’t normally mean there’s actual intimacy there. I mean things like soft touches and kissing - that’s the sort of shit that people can get hung up on, because then doubt slips in as to the intent behind it. Is that something you and Gavin talked about?”

“Actually…” Nines wondered about mentioning this without Gavin there, but it was going to come to light soon anyway. Maybe better to let Hank know where he doesn’t have to worry about what Gavin’s reaction would be? “Gavin and I did talk about the possibility of kissing already. He...might be rather excited at the idea.”

“Huh? What?” That had Hank confused. “The fuck?”

“Gavin does harbour a mild attraction to you, Hank - and through the course of this competition, we have discovered that he finds Connor appealing at well.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the fuck up. You’re sayin’ that Gavin- _fucking-_ Reed is into _me_?” Hank spluttered out. “Jesus fucking Christ, I did not see that one coming.” Coughing to hide his sudden blush and surprising burst of arousal at the interest, Hank’s eyes went back to Nines. “All right, so Reed’s on board. What about you?”

“I have no objections,” Nines said a little too carefully.

Hank sighed. “Nines, this sort of thing ain’t going to work if you aren’t honest. Is it that you are all right with the idea and are nervous, or you aren’t comfortable doing it yourself?”

“I’m...I don’t know,” the android admitted. “I’ve not kissed anyone beyond Gavin before.”

That explained a lot. “Just Gavin, huh? So you’ve not kissed someone that you don’t have intimate feelings for.” Nines nodded. “Well, if you want, you can try it here. Would make life a lot easier to know if you don’t want to do it now, rather than on the night.”

Nines stared at Hank in shock. “You are suggesting that I kiss you, here and now?” 

“Just a thought,” he shrugged. “No pressure, but it might put your mind at ease.” Hank could see Nines mulling the idea in his head, before giving a small and nervous nod. “You sure?”

“Yes, I am.” 

Hank sighed and gave Nines a look. “All right then - and for God’s sake don’t punch me for this.” That was all the warning Nines got before Hank pulled him in first by the arm, and then with another firm hand at the back of the android’s neck as their lips locked in a searing kiss. Nines was momentarily stunned, not having expected anything quite like that to test the point, but he found it incredibly easy to relax into Hank’s ministrations. The Lieutenant was clearly a skilled and experienced kisser.

Now he knew why Connor said he enjoyed simply kissing Hank so much…

The two pulled apart after a few seconds, just long enough for Hank to get a look at Nines’ LED and check the colour. Blue with yellow flashing through every so often. So he was thinking, but the blush on the android’s cheeks was a good tell. Satisfied that Nines was not distressed, Hank pulled him in for not quite such a fierce kiss, but still deep. Nines let their tongues fight briefly but was soon overwhelmed. Okay, this he could get behind.

Hank let him go after a little while and couldn’t help but smirk at seeing Nines a little dazed. “So, you game on the kissing then?” he taunted.

“I think you can see the evidence yourself,” Nines said with as much authority as he could muster. “Is that all you wished to check, Hank?”

He snorted at seeing Nines flustered. Despite being stoic most of the time, he was actually kind of adorable when out of his comfort zone. “Yeah, I think we’re good. Ran our little rendezvous past Stu earlier and they’re cool with it, so this is us for this round I guess. Did you tell Gavin about the cameras?”

“Yes, I did, I was not going to hide something like that from him. Connor?”

“Oh hell no, I’m going to let that little shit find out while he’s being filmed. Given how much he enjoyed doing that little cam show, I know he’s going to love a sex tape being made. How exactly did this end up becoming a thing again?” Hank asked while shaking his head.

“You were the one who suggested the recording,” Nines pointed out.

“Not that you two are exactly disagreeing. If I remember right, you were the one who mentioned to me that the equipment had made a little detour on the way back to the precinct,” Hank shot back, to which Nines shrugged unapologetically. “Ah, whatever, this will be fun. You going to tell Gavin what we got up to in here?”

Nines’ eyes gleamed. “If for no other reason that to see him complain at not getting a shot himself, then yes.”

Sure enough, Nines did tell Gavin - who promptly shot a glare over at Hank, the Lieutenant smirking back. Not that Gavin was complaining too much when he got a slap on the ass from Hank later and a promise of making sure he got plenty turn when the time came. 

Connor wondered just what those three were planning from what little he saw over the rest of the day, and his curiosity only grew when Nines pointedly cut off his attempts to ask. What were they all planning?

* * *

Once everything was arranged and agreed, Nines and Gavin prepared a few things for the decided date. Nines couldn’t help but feel anticipation mix with anxiety as they approached the house, worries and insecurities trying to worm their way through. Gavin noticed the way he was toying with their house key, counting off the assortment of keyrings like rosary beads. “You ok, Nines?”

“Just nervous…” he admitted, accepting Gavin’s offered hand and squeezing gently. “I want this. But I’m worried that I’ll do something wrong… or that it’ll be awkward somehow.”

Gavin linked their fingers, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Nines’ skin. “I’ll be right here. If at any point you wanna stop, we’ll stop. It won’t be awkward… I mean, hell, these guys have seen what we’ve been up to. We’ve seen them, the only difference is that we get to participate this time.”

“And you’re happy with everything we’ve arranged?” Nines checked, knowing that Gavin had agreed everything in advance but needing a little of his usual enthusiasm to help kick him past his nerves.

“If having two separate but equally vivid wet dreams about it is any indication, I can safely say; yes, I am happy with the things we’ve arranged,” Gavin grinned, pulling Nines in against him. “You happy with the situation?”

“Yes,” Nines smiled, leaning in to kiss Gavin’s cheek as they walked up the path to Hank’s front door. “Once we get into it, I’ll be fine. Just...anticipation.”

Gavin nodded and knocked the front door, laughing softly when he heard Sumo’s booming bark and Connor’s pandering tenor calling ‘Sumo… no, Sumo, get here. Back… back, back. No, in the kitchen!’ followed by Hank’s rich ‘I got him, go let them in before he beats me to death with his tail’.

Connor was clearly excited when he answered the door, but he was trying his best to clamp down on it. The blush on his cheeks was a clear indication that he was already eager though. Funnily enough, the obvious enthusiasm was doing wonders for Nines’ nerves, and Connor gestured them in without much ceremony. Sure enough, Sumo was being kept back by Hank in the kitchen but the massive dog burst free once the front door was closed again, making a bee line for Gavin and Nines. 

Sumo trotted around them, nudging for pets and excited at the new arrivals. Nines was the first to kneel and smother the dog in attention. “Hello, Sumo. It’s been a while since I last saw you.” The St Bernard barked happily in reply, and his tail started thumping again as Gavin’s hand joined to spoil him. Nines turned his attention to Hank. “Where will you be keeping him during our activities?” he asked, curious.

“That over-excited goofball won’t stay awake for long, Con’s been tiring him out with games for the past hour,” Hank said while grabbing two bottles from the counter, coming over to hand one to Gavin. The detective took it with a short nod, thinking that the lone drink was a good call. He was actually surprised that Hank was having one too, given his past issues. Connor must have been fine with it though, given that android wasn’t eye batting an eyelid at it - until Gavin looked a little closer and saw it was a soft drink instead. Should have guessed that, really. 

“He’ll sleep through here for the duration,” Connor continued. “We won’t need to worry about him.”

Nines let out a strong nod, one which everyone recognised as nervous. Gavin too was feeling it a little too now that they were actually getting close to the event itself, and he could only wonder as to how Hank and Connor were so put together about it all. Unless these two got up to this sort of thing frequently…? “You’re both looking pretty relaxed, all things considered,” Gavin stated while taking a seat on the sofa.

Hank came to sit down on the recliner, Connor perching on the arm and wrapping an arm around the older man’s shoulder as Nines sat down next to Gavin. Sumo wasn’t so willing to let the RK900 leave him behind, however, and kept begging for pets even as the four continued talking. “We’ve been talking a lot about this over the past while,” Connor told them. “Ever since Hank told me about your intentions, and it was something we had discussed in the past. The idea wasn’t a new one to me, and I’d already informed Hank that I was amenable to the concept of extra partners - though I must admit the two of you were not who I envisioned,” he finished with a chuckle.

“Not gonna lie, this is the last fucking place I thought I’d be a few weeks ago. Discussing a foursome between me, Nines and you two: goody-two-shoes Connor and the ex-wash-up Lieutenant.”

“Wow, you don’t consider me a wash-up anymore? High praise indeed, Reed,” Hank teased, far too amused when Gavin blushed as he realised what he’d said.

“You’re decent enough nowadays,” he admitted with a grumble.

“And wow, you really don’t know Con if you thought he’s a ‘goody-two-shoes’. You’ve seen how much trouble he’s gotten himself into and dragged me along with him during this,” the older man continued, earning a scowl from Connor.

“As I recall, the warehouse was your choice of location, Hank, and you were the one who told me to go to the interrogation room on that first day.”

“Con, baby, you went into work with a vibrator up your ass. You were asking for trouble, and I’m not the one who a) called Dispatch knowing that someone would get sent out so you’d potentially get caught, and b) kept DPD cameras to set up their own personal cam show to drive me nuts _while I was fucking working._ Which we’ll come back to later,” Hank growled, earning a please shiver from Connor. It didn’t go amiss by either Nines of Gavin either, and even Hank could see their sudden interest at the change.

Huh.

“All right, I suppose we’d better talk out a few things before we get into this,” Hank started, leaning back in the recliner. “What’s your safe words? Just so we know what to listen out for.”

“Gavin’s is Mantis, and I am Bubblegum,” Nines informed him. 

“Fine, Con is Bunny and I’m Pepper. Any other safe touches and shit you guys have agreed on?”

“We’ve talked about systems, but we’ve not actually used one yet. We didn’t really have this shit sorted until recently,” Gavin admitted sheepishly, while Nines’ eyes lowered so that he was staring at Sumo intently.

“That’s fine, everyone fucks up when they start playing around with BDSM, so long as you’re being safe now,” Hank told them with a voice obviously speaking from experience. “Con and I use squeezes, that something you two are good with?”

“One squeeze for continue, two for pause and three for stop, correct?” Nines ventured.

“Similar. Except we just let go if we want the scene over, still the one long squeeze for good to go and two for if you need a breather. Natural reaction when you need out is to let go and try and get some bearings, so I find this one better for intense scenes.”

“Shit, you sound like you’ve been doing this a while, old man,” Gavin said, mildly impressed. 

Hank chuckled. “Yeah, a few partners of mine over the years have liked dipping into BDSM, I’ve tried most stuff by now. Not the sort of thing you ever forget. Anything you two have found playing around with this that you want to rule out, that we don’t already know about?”

Gavin and Nine shared a look before Nines shook his head. “No, I think we are clear on what is to be avoided.”

“What about...kissing?” Connor asked slightly shyly, to which Hank chuckled.

“Hate to break it to you, baby, but you’re a little late to the party on this one. Nines and I already worked that one out with a little test run,” he taunted with a wink.

Connor stared down at Hank, aghast. “And you didn’t let me see?!”

“Bastards did it while I wasn’t there either,” Gavin grumbled, “Nines did nothing but rub it in my face for an hour.”

“I did not…” Nines defended, scowling at Gavin.

Hank chuckled to break up the argument about to start. “All right, cut it out. Yeah, I’m pretty sure we’re all good on the kissing front too, yeah?” When there was no disagreement forthcoming, Hank stood with a long sigh. “Fucking hell, never thought I’d see the day where I was entertaining the idea of locking lips with Gavin Reed.” 

Much to Hank’s amazement, Gavin simply blushed and muttered under his breath at the older man’s statement. Huh, looked like Nines was onto something after all. “Well, shall we?” he invited.

Downing the last of his drink, Gavin stood and offered Nines his hand;the android took it gratefully, following him through to the bedroom. Thinking back, Gavin didn’t think he’d ever seen the inside of Hank’s bedroom before - he’d seen the living room once or twice back when he’d joined the force and come to pick Hank up for a shift every now and then. But the bedroom… even since sharing their experiences, Hank and Con had stayed about as far away from the room as possible. Interrogation rooms, factories, the garage… There had been the cam show, but the view was very tightly focused on a particular aspect, not that Gavin was complaining. But being here felt intimate, like they were really stepping into Hank and Connor’s lives somehow. 

Hank placed a reassuring hand on Nines’ shoulder once they were inside, urging him to get comfortable on the bed. Settling himself near the head of the bed, Gavin pressed close to his side and squeezed his hand gently. He was surprised, but pleasantly so, when he caught Nines’ expression - his anxious energy seemed to have faded away, replaced with anticipation and excitement. 

“Connor, how about you do us the honours and give us a little show while we settle in,” Hank winked, giving Connor’s ass a firm squeeze before joining the others on the bed. Connor grinned, warm brown eyes drinking in the sight of his audience - like the cam-show but more personal. Interactive...

Walking to the space at the foot of the bed, Connor undid his first few buttons, letting his fingers drift under the fabric to trace his own collarbone with coquettish grace. Biting his lower lip lightly, he loosened his belt and swung his hips in a slow, wide arc as he shimmied the material over his pale thighs, kicking off the trousers when they dropped past his knees. Content to be left in his shirt and boxers, he offered Gavin his hand; guiding him up onto his feet, Connor undid his buttons for him, leaning close and testing a soft kiss. Gavin returned it, chest hitching in shallow motions as excitement caught light in his veins. Looking back to Nines, he locked eyes with his partner and kissed Connor more firmly, one hand knotting in his dark hair. 

Seeing them together was surreal, unworldly. An android with his own features but an entirely separate personality - it felt as though he were watching his reflection, and yet not. Nines squirmed subtly, a hand running distractedly over Hank’s thigh, stroking small circles and shapes over his skin as his gaze held firm on the sight of Gavin and Connor undressing each other. Hank smirked slightly, running his hand up along Nines’ back, splaying over his shoulders before sliding into his hair, mimicking Gavin’s hold on Connor to help connect them all. “Christ, you look hot…” he all but growled at the duo, not missing the wink Connor directed at him as he helped to liberate Gavin from his boxers. “Don’t get any ideas, Con. You know what’s coming next.”

“Is it Gavin?” Connor teased, playing innocent even as Hank detached himself from Nines and took the handcuffs from the nightstand. 

“Very funny. Ass on the chair,” Hank guided, gesturing to the kitchen chair they’d brought into the bedroom specifically. “And tell us why you’re getting a punishment.”

Connor pouted slightly, stealing one last kiss from Gavin before sauntering to the chair and sitting with his hands at his back. “Because I called dispatch…”

“And…” Hank prompted, kneeling behind him to loop the cuffs through the slats, securing Connor in place. 

“And… I borrowed the surveillance equipment from work.”

“Good boy,” Hank stood behind Connor, running his hand over his partner’s shoulder and guiding him to lean back into him, savouring a moment of connection before Connor would be left to watch.

Gavin watched as Connor was secured, a shiver running over his skin as Hank praised the android. Nines smirked, slipping an arm around Gavin’s waist and guiding him to sit in his lap while they waited; he nipped at Gavin’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his neck before murmuring into his ear, “If you behave, maybe Hank will praise you too. Would you like that?”

“Yes…” Gavin’s voice was barely more than a whisper, his gaze fixed on the scene before them. Nines smiled, releasing his hold of Gavin when Hank gestured for him to come over. He had expected to feel jealousy, to feel the need to fight back insecurities at hearing Gavin long for someone else so openly… but it excited him to know that Gavin was fulfilling his desires, enjoyed seeing him grow pliant and obedient at the sheer mention of praise. He had not understood at first, but since their kiss in the interrogation room, Nines was beginning to share in that desire. He loved Gavin’s smaller frame, his brash voice and desperate energy; and he liked Hank’s strong build, his deep voice, his soft phrasing. This was not one or the other, this was a place where they could have both. Have everything… together. 

Hank stopped Gavin in front of the chair, taking in the view for a moment before cupping his cheek gently in his warm palm. “You ok?” he checked, using his free hand to take the blindfold from his back pocket. 

“Yeah, I’m good to go,” Gavin smiled, some of his usual cocky arrogance slipping back into his voice. 

“Then tell me why _you’re_ getting a punishment,” Hank instructed, slipping the blindfold over his head and positioning the fabric on his forehead for the moment. 

“...Coz I took a data card from work. And I called Nines’ kitten a smelly bastard.” he announced proudly, his hazel eyes drinking in the sight of Hank as he laughed. 

It was the last thing he saw before the blindfold was fitted over his eyes. Reaching a hand out hesitantly, he felt Hank’s fingers closing over his own as he was guided onto Connor’s lap. The android gave a little whine at the sudden closeness, unable to bring his arms around Gavin, having to rely on him to press close and create friction. Shifting his hips slightly, Gavin leaned back into Connor’s weight and ran his fingertips along the outer edge of his thigh. When he squirmed underneath him, Gavin scratched his nails lightly along the more sensitive lines of his chassis - still hidden beneath skin, but he knew the joint lines from memory thanks to his teasing with Nines. His partner’s voice floated over from somewhere on the bed, too far away and thrillingly close all at once. “Gavin, don’t tease him. He’ll be wound up enough as it is when he sees what we have planned.”

Gavin huffed a frustrated little sound and settled, focusing on the sounds and trying to piece together the information. There was the rustle of fabrics, a creak of Hank moving onto the mattress, then soft sounds of kisses and movement that Gavin couldn’t begin to reconstruct. Connor’s soft whining and constant fidgeting didn’t do much to help the situation. “Con, describe it. I can’t… I can’t see them. Tell me what’s happening.” 

“Nines is undressing Hank… and they’re kissing... “ Connor managed, his voice low and pining as he watched, commentating the masterpiece unfolding just a few feet away.

As Hank had knelt on the bed, Nines crawled over and met him with a slow, deep kiss. Strong but dexterous hands working him out of his shirt and taking off his belt before Hank pushed him down onto the bed, crowding down on him as their kissing grew more heated; more teeth, tongues searching for weaknesses and leverage as Hank’s hands fisted in the hem of Nines’ black shirt. They broke apart only long enough for Hank to pull the fabric over his head, his hair falling back against his forehead in a tussled mess of curls. 

Connor’s commentary was broken by a needy moan as Hank leaned low and sucked bruising marks along the column of Nines’ throat. Red and purple fading out to pristine white as his skin broke under the rough treatment, Nines groaned loudly and smiled when he heard Gavin’s responding whine. Hitching a hand under Hank’s knee, Nines rolled sharply, pinning Hank beneath him as he returned the favour; lips and teeth marking a path over his shoulder, chest, stomach. So different and yet beautiful in his own way. As his teasing kisses trailed to Hank’s waistband, he reared back a little and set to work removing the last of their clothing. 

“You watching, Con?” Hank purred, running his hand into Nines hair and gripping tight as the android licked along the bottom of his hardening cock. Connor let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper, rolling his hips up against Gavin and causing another whine in return. “I don’t think he has a particularly good view... Nines, Gorgeous, could you give him a better visual?”

Nines’ LED rolled yellow, matched moments later by Connor’s as the neurolink was secured. Sharing visual input, Connor could see Hank under their gaze, so close and yet impossibly far. He leaned hard into Gavin, latching his mouth to his shoulder, teasing licks and kisses to the skin in substitute for the places he wanted to be kissing. Nines hummed, pleased with the new split view as he turned his attention to Hank. Dual low groans broke over the air as Hank let Nines take control, serving him, pleasuring him, as he watched Connor losing his cool at the other end of the room. Gavin’s were drawn out with sharp bites and soothing licks as Connor bucked hard against his bare ass. Gavin had made sure to prep himself before they made their way here, but he was starting to wonder whether it had been necessary; Connor’s pre-cum dripped against his skin, tickling faintly as a little trailed between his ass cheeks, slicking the motion between them as Connor rutted against him. Rocking his hips back against Connor, he made a frustrated little sound then had an idea. Besides, just because he couldn’t see, didn’t mean he had to be out of the party completely. 

“Connor, do you want more?” he asked, his voice honey-sweet as lust breathed a husky quality into his tone. 

“Yeah,” Connor managed to force out, panting needily against the back of his neck. 

“Hold still,” He warned, lifting his weight carefully and moving to kneel between Connor’s knees. Running his hands slowly up Connor’s trembling thighs, he stroked him slowly, delighting in the choked moan that broke from him. A sound uncannily familiar and yet so new - a well-known sonata played on a different set of strings. Leaning closer, Gavin swirled his tongue over the head of Connor’s cock, taking him in by slow degrees as Connor fed the sight of him back through the neurolink to Nines. 

“Gavin…” spoken by two androids at once, one pleading, the other warning.

Smirking slightly, Gavin drew off with a soft pop and wiggled his ass for Nines’ benefit. “You said that my punishment was to stay on Connor’s lap and wear my blindfold. I’m doing exactly what you asked.” 

Nines shifted slowly, turning to face the misbehaving little shits who had decided to put on a show of their own. Adopting a more authoritative tone, Nines gave Gavin his warning, “Stop servicing Connor and get back onto his lap. Or I’ll have to stop pleasuring Hank to come over there and spank you. Do you want that?” he phrased it carefully, asking Gavin if he was still happy with the consequences they’d discussed beforehand. 

Gavin thought for a moment, weighing up his options. Spanking was a solid temptation, but he was kind of enjoying the game of resistance, will against will, lust set against lust. “What if I do want that?” he asked coyly. “I miss your hands, Nines.”

Hank’s voice blanketed him in a mixture of arousal and an urge for obedience, “You have exactly twenty seconds to get back onto Connor’s lap or _I_ will be coming over there to give you that slap.”

Well, there really wasn’t any other way to proceed. 

Gavin bowed low across Connor’s lap, running his tongue flatly against the underside of his erection before mouthing along the length. Between Hank counting back from twenty and Connor’s desperate moans, Gavin could feel excitement and desire coiling in his stomach. He feigned ignorance to Hank’s threat, toying with the idea of leaving it until the last moment before moving back onto Connor’s lap. But as the numbers ticked down and he heard Hank stand from the bed somewhere behind him, his willpower broke and he found himself firmly seated on his own calves. He knew the repercussions and he’d been given a choice. As much as he wanted to hear praise tumbling over Hank’s lips, he’d take a scolding if it put him under the mercy of those hands. 

“3...2...1,” the number barely reached Gavin’s ear before he felt strong arms circle his waist, drawing his weight back. Effortlessly, he was manoeuvred into a bridal carry and walked back towards the bed. 

Gavin gasped as he was unceremoniously dropped to the mattress, yelping when he felt his ass get a swift smack from his right. And since as it was too quick for Hank to have moved, assuming he was the one who had carried Gavin over- “Nines, why don’t you deal with our squirming captive? I’ll take care of this unruly...Kitten.”

Oh shit, fuck, dammit. That was an instant come trigger right there, and Gavin had to bite his lip to not blow his load at the low timbre of Hank’s voice calling him that. Gavin was currently cursing Nines for giving him that weakness after their little pet play session, but was then suddenly distracted by the movement of someone leaving the bed from his right, while another body dropped down on his left. Still blindfolded, Gavin whined when strong hands lifted him again, only to find he was manoeuvred onto all fours. His knees were spread far apart, back bowed and it only got worse when one of those powerful hands pressed down between Gavin’s shoulder blades, causing his ass to stick right up in the air.

A hand came down to grasp one of his own, sprawled on the bed, and it took Gavin a second to twig that it was Hank checking in. “You knew what you were asking for when you decided to ignore me, Gavin. You going to take your punishment like a good boy?”

Fuck, there it was. Hank must have been tipped off by Nines that Gavin had a thing for praise, or the bastard was just that good at this. Still, Gavin gave a long squeeze back, confirming that he was okay. “Yeah, yeah I knew,” he panted out in reply, jolting when he felt a hand snake over his lower back and stroke over his raised ass. Holy shit did he feel exposed like this, but the moan from behind was telling in that it made for an appealing sight. 

He hissed as the hand just kept teasing him in light touches, and Gavin wanted to press up to hint for Hank to get moving. The hand then moved down to his thighs, and Gavin whined in disappointment - only to jolt with a yelp as the hand swiftly swatted the inside of his right thigh instead. Another shout escaped as he felt the same attention be shown to the other leg, shivering pleasantly at the sting. 

“Keep that ass up, or you’ll enjoy this a hell of a lot less,” Hank growled, to which Gavin did so without question. He really didn’t want to know what the other man had in mind if he started misbehaving again, because _fuck_ this felt good. It earned a pleased rumble from behind him, to which Gavin gasped at another swat - this time on his left ass cheek. “Good boy, keep making those sounds for me and I’ll make you come hard.”

From the other side of the room Nines was enjoying the show, learning how to get Gavin to settle into subspace so easily. Watching Hank work was enthralling, and he found himself quite envious that his own time with the man had been cut short because of his partner’s misbehaving. Perhaps they would need to remedy that situation once Gavin got his punishment. As for their other participant…

It was clear to see that Connor was desperate for some attention himself: just sitting in the chair, bound and forced to watch only, was excruciating for him. Nines was unsurprised, and came to a stop behind the other android. Connor whimpered when he felt hands run down his chest, straining against the handcuffs as he watched Hank spanking Gavin. The younger human’s cries were causing Connor’s own dick to twitch in response, and he felt when Nines smirked against his ear. “How does it feel to be left simply watching, Connor? Unable to join in or experience the same as Gavin is receiving right now.”

Another smack resounded around the room, to which Connor groaned frustratedly as Gavin’s whole body trembled under the continued spanking. “Doesn’t it look enticing, seeing how Gavin reacts to Hank’s dominance? I must admit, I am impressed by just how commanding he is - it’s little wonder you enjoy being dominated by him so much. Or is it just him, I wonder?” Connor gasped as Nines’s synthskin peeled away on his hand, and the sudden appearance of the younger android’s chassis had Connor’s own appearing in kind. 

The combination was thrilling, Connor had never been with another android intimately before and he loved the sensation of their true bodies brushing against one another. When Nines’ hand lit up blue, asking to interface, Connor reached out willingly to join Nines mentally.

What he didn’t expect, was for him to suddenly see so many different perspectives of the room. He could see the four of them from between wooden slats - wardrobe doors - from a bedside table, and from a camera set up next to the door. 

Connor’s arousal spiked to new heights as he realised the encounter was being filmed - from a camera hidden inside the wardrobe, another now recording by the bedroom door which had been concealed while the door was open, and the last being Hank’s phone on the bedside table. He hadn’t even noticed Hank had been without it for the lead up to this encounter. Another moan caught in his throat as he realised that the cameras set up around the room were the same DPD ones that Connor had used for the cam show - Hank must have lied about taking them back, all in preparation for now.

**_Do you like knowing that this is all being preserved, Connor? That you can see so many angles of the room, see how all four of us look in the midst of our scene? You can see yourself, your partner, Gavin and I. How does it make you feel to know that so many cameras are on you?_ **

Nines’ voice was like honey and Connor could feel himself threatening to break the handcuffs, his muscles strained so tight. He cursed that they all knew so much about his kinks now, how Connor loved the knowledge of being watched not only in reality, but also thinking that they could play this back and see things that were lost in the heat of the moment. Exhibitionism and voyeurism were a dangerous combination when there were four people in the room, it seemed.

Another high pitched yelp from the bed had Connor hissing, which jumped into a breathy moan as Nines’ hand wandered over his body. He wanted to do more than this, he wanted to play too. Being denied the chance was agonising. His eyes jumped back open when he heard Hank’s voice come out low, speaking softly to the shivering Gavin on the bed. Then he saw where Hank’s hands were wandering, fingers shimmering with lube, and this time Connor did break the handcuffs when he saw one of Hank’s digits slip inside Gavin’s hole and the younger human cried out in want.

An amused chuckle from behind told Connor that Nines appreciated the display, and the arousal that echoed through their interface confirmed it. Connor kicked away the chair as he abruptly stood, spinning around to bring Nines into a bruising kiss. The taller android answered in kind, and the two almost fought as they stumbled over to the bed in a tangle of limbs. It was Connor who ended up on top, pinning Nines down as the two kept going in a fierce battle of tongues as their hands kept the interface looping back and forth.

“Fucking hell...you two look so damn good together.” Hank’s voice was laden in lust, they could both hear it and Gavin whined from where he was still getting fingered. He’d felt the other two tumble onto the mattress, the motion actually making Hank’s fingers go deeper into him. It was torture not being able to see, because he wanted so badly to know how the two androids looked when he could hear just how passionately they were kissing. 

“I-Let me see, please,” he begged, moaning out louder when a third finger slipped inside and began to stretch him even more. Gavin was so glad he’d lubed and warmed himself up with a few teasing probes of his own before he’d left, otherwise this would be going way too slowly for his liking. It still was, in all honesty - he felt ready to go any second.

Warmth from another body enveloped his whole back and Gavin’s cry broke off when he could feel Hank’s dick come to a stop on his still stinging ass. The older man was breathing hard, and Gavin pushed up into him as much as he could. Fuck he was so damn close…

The blindfold was ripped off a second later, and as Gavin blinked to get awareness back, he was greeted with the view of Connor and Nines tangled together, the smaller android strewn across Nines. Gavin’s dick twitched violently as he saw the two were thrusting against each other, Nines’ hand jerking them off together as Connor kept dominating their kisses. 

“Since you’ve been so good for me,” Gavin jumped as he heard Hank’s voice right in his ear, whining when he felt the older man’s dick lining up against his hole. He squirmed against him when Hank stopped, but it was soon evident why. “You all right? I can feel how tight you’re wound up.”

Gavin hadn’t been expecting the much softer tone, and he was grateful to know that Hank’s head was still screwed on. Fuck knows he was pretty well gone, and it looked like the other two were as well. “I-I can go again, I need- Jesus, Hank just fuck me, _please_ ,” he breathed out into the fabric beneath him, shoving his ass up in invitation. “Please, I’m so close…”

The older man’s hand took a firm hold of Gavin’s own as he lined up. “The minute it gets too much, you let go.” And with that, Hank finally slipped inside, Gavin crying out as he felt himself being impaled. Hank had prepped him plenty but, _holy shit_ , it almost felt like it hadn’t been enough. He was stretched so hard, but it felt so damn good. His eyes were screwed shut as he waited for the intrusion to become easier, and he was surprised by the hand which came up to caress his face.

“Gavin…” His eyes opened to see Nines and Connor had flipped positions, Nines now pinning Connor down with the other android’s legs spread wide. Nines was still jerking them off together, but their attention was focused on Gavin himself. The pairs of eyes made Gavin squirm, and his whole body went taut as Hank started with a gentle thrust. Both of them kept watching him, even as both Connor and Nines were clearly fighting their own urges. 

“You look amazing, Gavin,” Connor told him earnestly, reaching over to take a hold of Gavin’s free hand before Nines snatched Connor’s attention again and kissed the other android once more. Gavin squirmed against the tension, right on the precipice. Everything was strung so tight, it felt like he was about to snap. All he needed was-

“You’re doing so good for us, Kitten. So good.”

Oh fuck, he was a goner.

Gavin came with a long, low shout, shivering in Hank’s arms as the older man’s hand came around to stroke him through the orgasm. Hank voice kept speaking to him in low praise, making it feel like he was coming forever. He had no idea how much time had passed when his body started going limp, Hank easing himself out to allow Gavin to get past the phase where everything was so sensitive. As it was, even the hand which rested lightly on his stomach felt like too much in that moment.

He heard Hank calling his name, but it still took him another second or two to open his eyes and look at the other man. “How you doing, Gavin? That something like you wanted?” Hank’s smirk was oddly infuriating and arousing at the same time, and Gavin finally gave in to what he’d been wanting to do all night.

“Shut the fuck up,” he hissed while grabbing a hold of Hank’s hair and pulling him down into a fierce kiss. Hank growled in his throat and pinned Gavin’s other arm down, but his hand instinctively seemed to shift to Gavin’s own to make sure the younger man was still on board. A strong squeeze told Hank that he absolutely was, and he sank into the little battle Gavin was waging with his mouth.

Twin moans from next to them let the humans know that the androids were appreciating the display, and they pulled apart to see both Connor and Nines’ eyes blown wide. It was all getting a little overwhelming, and each man seemed to gravitate towards their partner, wanting a moment with them before they reached the final part of their plans for the night.

Connor all but threw himself at Hank once Gavin had crawled into Nines’ lap, wrapping his arms securing around his neck as their lips connected in a desperate, needy kiss. Hank chuckled softly against his lips, his arm snaking around Connor’s waist and pulling him close. “You waited very patiently, Connor,” he praised, the sound trailing into a groan as Connor rolled his hips hard against Hank’s. Reaching between them, Hank’s fingers worked slow, teasing strokes over both their erections, enough to keep Connor satisfied for a moment, without getting too worked up. Not yet. Not until they were ready for the last little treat. 

“You didn’t tell me… about the cameras,” Connor hummed, breath hitching slightly as Hank ran a thumb over his head, smearing pre-cum and lube over them as he adjusted his grip. 

“I thought you might like the surprise.”

Nines drew Gavin into his lap, gentle hands smoothing over the reddened areas where his punishments had been dealt out. His partner sighed contentedly, suckling and nipping at Nines’ throat as he murmured praise into Gavin’s ear. “You did very well, my love. You took your spanking and looked very pretty about it,” he murmured, capturing Gavin’s chin with his free hand and guiding him into a heated kiss. Gavin all but melted into the contact, his post-orgasm sensitivity slowly lowering by degrees - the praise rolling over him like a balm, soothing the dull ache in his ass and thighs, bringing a weak twitch of interest into his spent dick. “You took Hank’s cock so well. I think you’ll handle what comes next just fine. As long as you still want to…” 

Gavin looked up at him, fingers running over Nines’ chest, down his stomach, “I want to keep going… By the time I’m prepped a little more, I’ll be ready for another round… I want this. I want you.” Deft fingers picked up the work that Nines had abandoned when Connor went back to Hank, working him back to full hardness. Nines moaned, his grip tightening around Gavin’s waist. 

Nines’ free hand slipped around to the back of Gavin’s neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss; all teeth and tongues, until his mouth fell open with a stream of moans as Gavin jerked him off. Reluctantly, Nines placed a hand on Gavin’s, stilling his movements. “Any more of that and I won’t last long enough to make this happen…” he smiled, stealing a breathless kiss. “You ready for a little more, Kitten?”

The nickname made Gavin feel a little giddy, igniting a grin over his kiss-bruised lips. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure? There’s no sense in rushing this if you need another few minutes,” Nines asked more carefully, wanting to be certain.

Gavin nodded slightly, meeting his gaze. “Really, I’m ok. I’ll safe word out if it gets too much. And I’ll tell you if I need a breather.”

“Alright then, on your knees, facing Connor and Hank,” Nines instructed, carefully steadying himself so that he could focus. He couldn’t afford to cut corners at this point, he needed to make sure that Gavin was as prepped as possible if they were going to do this safely. 

He gestured for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, catching it when Hank threw it across. Gavin shivered as Nines traced a fingertip around his hole, easing it in slowly. A second followed soon after, and a third. Gavin whined, pressing his hips back onto Nines’ fingers, a fresh fire kindling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Already so keen, Gavin? You’re insatiable,” Nines chuckled, stretching him slowly. 

“Can you blame me? I’m surrounded by three dead-gorgeous guys, all waiting to put a dick in me.”

The responding low hum of need came from Connor, his dark eyes fixed hungrily on Gavin as Hank worked him, nuzzling into his neck and shoulder, leaving small marks along his synthetic skin. “You got to admit, he’s got a pretty mouth,” Hank smirked, urging Connor to scoot forward a little. “Give him something to do with it while he’s getting good and ready.”

Taking Gavin’s hand in his own, Connor leaned in to steal a kiss. Gavin knelt back a little to get a better angle, moaning loudly when it drove Nines’ touch deeper. “Gavin, let go of my hand if you need to stop,” Connor instructed, waiting for the nod of understanding before fusing their mouths together in a messy, tongue-heavy kiss. 

“Holy fuck…” Hank murmured, stroking himself slowly as he watched the detective grow pliant and willing under the attention of both RK units. “Don’t forget the ring, Con…” 

Smirking a little into the kiss, Connor gave Gavin’s lower lip a firm bite before leaning away to retrieve the sealed packet from the nightstand. Gavin watched as clever fingers tore open the packaging, drawing the little blue cockring out to show him. “Can’t have you getting too excited while we get you ready… are you happy for me to put this on you?”

Gavin opened his mouth to answer, but the words were pushed back by a low moan as Nines slipped a fourth finger into him. He took a few breaths, panting as he tried to remember how to form words. “Yes. I want to be good for you,” Gavin pleaded, looking completely fucked out and beautiful. 

Reaching lower, Connor carefully fitted the cock ring, rewarding him with a few slow strokes as Nines manoeuvred him slightly. “Sweetheart, do you want Connor or Hank to hold onto you for this bit?” Nines asked, pressing sweet, gentle kisses along his shoulder. 

“Connor…” Gavin managed, trying his best to relax as Connor pressed close, keeping Gavin steady as Nines lined up. “I’m ready.”

Leaving three fingers in, Nines slowly pushed into him, adding more of a stretch than he was used to. Gavin gripped at Connor’s upper arms firmly, breathing into the intrusion, gradually adjusting to the added girth. “So good... you’re doing so good, Gavin,” Connor praised, kissing his temple and cheek. He resisted the urge to kiss him, wanting him to have the ability to speak his safe word if needed. “I bet you feel so full… just imagine how full you’ll be with both us fucking into you.”

Gavin shivered, moaning as Nines started moving. His whole body rocked gently with the movement, head falling back against Nines’ shoulder as he lost his grasp on reality. Everything was pleasure and fullness and sound. “Please…” he gasped, bucking back against Nines as pressure built and burned in his veins. “I want both… I want both of you…”

“Don’t rush yourself, Gavin. Only do this if you’re sure,” Connor soothed, getting into position despite his evident concern. He slid under Gavin’s spread knees, lining himself up alongside where Nines and Gavin were joined together. Both of them watched as Connor got himself settled, and then lifted his hips to rest right underneath Gavin’s ass. The human hissed at feeling Connor’s cock pressing right alongside his hole, and suddenly realised that Connor intended on staying like that. 

As an android, Connor didn’t have to worry about muscle aches or fatigue. That meant he could stay up there, back arched and raised by his legs as Gavin bounced there on his crotch, without so much as a second thought. Crap, Gavin really hadn’t thought about that, and suddenly this position made a hell of a lot more sense. He’d wondered when Nines and Connor had been working it out before, and now he got it. 

And from how wide Hank’s eyes went opposite them, he’d just clicked too. Damn androids and their preconstruction software coming up with unimaginable sex positions.

Gavin had to stop himself from sniggering at the thought of those CyberLife engineers realising this was how their two most advanced androids would use that software - coming up with creative new ways to have mindblowing sex. 

He shuddered when Connor lined himself up alongside Nines’ fingers, holding his breath as he felt the second cock start to breach his hole. Nines then helped Gavin slide down on to Connor, and everyone let out a moan as Gavin settled atop him. He was just so _full_...but it wasn’t over yet.

His eyes opened again to make contact with Hank’s own, which were staring at where the three of them were joined. “Shitting Christ...now that’s a sight and half, right there,” he breathed out while slowly rubbing his own dick, and Gavin yelled when the two androids started moving together in his hole. Had he looked down, he would have seen them interfacing to make sure they stayed in perfect rhythm - and in the process blow Gavin’s mind. 

If it hadn’t been for that cock ring, Gavin would have already blown his load. As it was, he wondered if he was going to go mad first.

Seeing that Gavin was slowly losing himself, Hank got into position. He came to a stop over Connor’s head, looking down to make sure his partner was all right before going on. Connor gave him a blissed out nod, and when Hank’s eyes raised he took stock of Nines’ LED. Both androids were ecstatic and enjoying the moment, but they were still very much there. “You ready for this, Gavin? You three make a damn pretty picture, no shame in letting go here.”

It was an out, and Gavin was almost appreciative of it since getting dicked by both androids was already so much...But he’d known for a long time that pushing his limits was something he would always do, and it was no different here. “I’m ready, I-I want all three of you fucking me,” he panted out, whining when that earned a strong thrust from both androids in reply. 

“Nines, help him out, would you?” Hank suggested, watching as Nines helped Gavin bend forward. The change in angle sent shockwaves up Gavin’s spine, but it left him right where he wanted to be - at the perfect height to suck Hank’s cock. One of each of his hands was snagged, one by Hank and one by Nines to check in. He gave a strong squeeze to each of them. “Let go when it gets too much,” Hank told him softly, to which Gavin nodded.

Gavin’s moan reached new heights when Hank finally lined himself up and slipped into his mouth. The way he shook between all three of them had the rest groaning and sighing in response, slowly working out a rhythm between them. Hank would thrust lightly into Gavin’s mouth when he was shoved up by the androids, making sure not to choke the other man as he was fucked between all three of them. Gavin’s eyes were rolling in his head and Hank squeezed to check in again, relieved when Gavin replied in kind.

Connor and Nines were getting lost in the loop of feedback between them, both from their own sensations and from what they could see. Nines watching from behind Gavin as their two cocks sank into the human’s ass, but could also see how Gavin’s head bobbed on Hank’s own. Connor didn’t quite have that same range, but he had a perfect view of how Gavin was starting to drool messily and how Hank’s balls bounced with every thrust. Sharing those images between them and also the steady climb of each other’s arousal was causing them both to start spiking quite quickly. 

Hank could see the other three losing themselves into the moment more and started thrusting with more intent, enjoying how Gavin hummed along his shaft almost in gratitude. He too was starting to descend into more carnal instincts and had to fight to keep enough focus to make sure Gavin wasn’t getting hurt. As it was, the whole human’s body was drawn taut as a bow string, ready to blow at any moment. 

“Connor, Nines, are you there?” Both androids let out confirming noises, Connor a whine and Nines a sigh as his hands tightened on Gavin’s hip and hand. “Gavin, this is it, you ready?” He just about managed to let out another squeeze, to which Hank started thrusting harder. “Nines, get that ring off him, now!”

Nines did so with a deft flick of his fingers, and Gavin could only scream as he was suddenly fucked hard by all three of them. His voice caught as his orgasm hit him like a flash of lightning, vibrating on the spot as he felt both Connor and Nines join him a second later. His hole felt impossibly full as both androids came, filling him up to the brim. Hank pulled out just as he reached his own peak and came all over Gavin’s face, refusing to risk the younger man choking with so much else going on. 

As they all came down from the high, Hank pulled back and helped keep Gavin steady as he almost tumbled over, Connor and Nines’ hands also reaching over to keep him from hurting himself. Nines gathered Gavin up into his arms, the detective still very dazed and out of it, as Connor shuffled away to go over to Hank - his own human panting hard but watching everything with a studious eye. Years of experience had taught him that the aftermath of a scene like that could go either way, and he just hoped that Gavin would be all right with it all once he got back to himself.

“Connor, could you please retrieve the bottled water from the fridge,” Nines instructed gently, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb Gavin’s fried senses too badly. “And bring that sorbet through, if you could.”

Connor nodded and tested his weight on his own legs momentarily before heading out towards the kitchen. Nines cuddled Gavin in close to his chest, smoothing his hair back gently as he gradually came down from his high. “It’s ok, Gavin. I’ve got you.Take your time,” he coaxed, applying gentle strokes and touches to his thigh and back. Once Connor came back with the water and a few other supplies, Nines opened it and offered it up to Gavin’s lips. “Take a little sip. Not too much.”

Gavin drank gratefully, eventually finding his bearings enough to sit up and take the bottle from Nines. “M’okay,” he muttered quietly, but didn’t meet anyone’s gaze, focusing on his water. Sensing an important turning point, Nines littered the unsullied areas of his face with soft kisses, planting one securely on the end of his nose, drawing a smile from Gavin. 

“I’m going to apply some cream to your skin, make sure you heal up nicely after everything you did for us. It’ll be a little cold but should feel nice. Does that sound good?” Nines checked in, wanting to give Gavin a little more control, helping him to ease out of that submissive space. When he nodded, Nines reached for the little wash bag that Connor had brought in and took out the lotion. After a moment’s consideration, he took out a cloth too and helped to clean Gavin up, getting him comfortable as he poured a little lotion into his palm.

“Can someone…” Gavin hesitated, self-consciousness starting to settle in. But Hank took his hand and cupped his cheek in one large palm, encouraging him to keep going. “Can someone pet my hair while Nines… does that…”

“Of course,” Hank smiled, letting Gavin lie across his lap as he gently carded fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and neck as Nines tended to the sore areas left from their play. Connor sat nearby, gently smoothing a hand over the curve of his back, wanting him to feel safe, cared for. Hank looked at Connor and slipped his free arm around his waist. “You doing ok too, Baby?” 

Connor smiled and leaned in to kiss Hank sweetly, “I’m doing great… I’ve saved the video footage to my archives… I really enjoyed this.”

“Good,” Hank smiled, holding him close as Nines finished up applying the lotion and guided Gavin back into his arms. 

“Hey… is that sorbet for my mouth or my ass?” Gavin asked, and it was relieving to hear a little of his usual sass creeping back into his tone. He was still a little quiet, body language withdrawn, but he was easing out of it with a smile. 

“Your mouth… but if you need me to do anything to ease your discomfort-” Nines started, but was interrupted by a loving kiss. 

“It was a joke, Ni. Granted, I’m not gonna be able to walk straight for a week, but… It’s a good kind of sore.” Gavin explained, relaxing his weight against Nines. “Feed me sorbet?”

“Anything you want,” Nines smiled, kissing his temple before opening up the frozen treat. As Nines started feeding Gavin, the quartet all shared a look, smiling before chuckling lowly. 

All things considered, despite their different input and experiences throughout the evening… they all held the same opinion in one regard:- It might be fun to try this again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so, did you guys think that was a satisfactory way to finish the competition? Over to Stu for the final judging!


	24. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is finally going up. My laptop broke for a while and I refuse to post on my phone.  
> But here are the long-awaited results.

Stu was on a tiny bit of a warpath. If there was anything to know about to the ST300 was that they were observant. They noticed things. And there was a thing they noticed a  _ whole ass week ago _ and it had not been brought up yet. So, unfortunately for  _ someone, _ they were being the one to bring it up.

Walking through the lowest floor of the DPD gave them a bit of Déjà vu, but unlike last time they weren’t here to be nice. The turned the handle silently just enough to unlatch it. Then they took a step back and kicked the door open.

**_“RK800 #313 248 317 Sixty! I’m gonna kick your ass!”_ ** Stu announced as the barged in.

The asshole in question, Sixty, startled and dropped the tool he was holding. “What the fuck, Stu?”

Stu marched right up to the taller android, “You know what the fuck.”

Sixty looked away, a small smile on his face. “I plead the fifth.”

Stu gasped and put their hand to their chest, “How dare.”

Sixty shook his head and reached down to grab the flashlight he’d thrown, “I mean, I really have no idea what you’re mad about.”

“I thought we were friends, Six.”

Sixty sighed then, “So, I’m taking you noticed?”

“I’m almost offended you think I didn’t.” Stu shrugged, "Come on, let me see."

“You know what, fair,” Sixty said as he finally showed off the band on his left hand.

Stu grinned as they took the hand and gave it a closer look, “It’s very lovely. Did Fletcher actually pick this out?”

Sixty smiled as he nodded, “He did.”

“It’s very lovely.” Stu released his hand, “So, I get to be your Best Android, right?”

Sixty laughed, "Of course."  

They spent at least twenty minutes joking and talking about future wedding plans. Stu left the conversation thrilled for what the future could hold for Fletcher and Sixty.

 

~

 

The gathering of the boys felt a bit bittersweet, considering this was the last round. “Hey, bitches. Today’s the day for the final results, huh?”

There was the chore of agreements.

“Well, look on the bright side,” Stu started, “The winner of this round is the winner of the whole shebang. So like no weird congrats but not really type things.” They gesture around with their hands.

Gavin piped up, “Get on with it, Stu.”

Stu rolled their eyes, “Okay, sass me one more time and I’m going to make a deal with Nines so I can teach you some manners.”

Gavin turned a bright red and looked towards Nines for help, but found his boyfriend chuckling.

“But let’s cut to the chase,” Stu grinned, “Unrelated to their recent engagement, the winners are Allen and Sixty with Forniphilia.”

There was a happy chorus of cheers. No one complained and there were a few high fives.

"Wait! _Engagement?"_ Gavin gasped as he turned to the celebrating pair. "When did you guys get engaged?"

Allen let out a nervous chuckle, "Last week." He displayed his new ring.

Sixty let out a happy chirp as he showed off his own also.

"How did I not notice," Gavin grumbled as he admired the rings.

Stu and Sixty both let out loud laughs.

"Gavin, listen. By this point I think we all know you literally will not get anything that is related to your friends unless it bites you on the nose," Stu said through their giggles.

"I know you're a damn good detective, but fuck you're an idiot some times," Sixty followed up.

"Well, I wouldn't have to worry about things if my said 'friends' would tell me things," Gavin grumbled, but there were clearly no hard feelings. 

Conversations went around the pair as everyone chatted about how the competition had been a wonderful, yet drunk idea.

Stu let things be for a few minutes before they spoke up, “Oh, and me and Fowler are paying for the hotel room for the winners,” They paused and blinked away some pesky emotions, “I hope you guys had a wonderful time with this.” A wink, “I know I did. Plus, the score sheets have been sent in data packets to each android.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen60 is the winner of the whole thing and Socks should be proud! Everyone involved should be proud of this wonderful work. 
> 
> (I'm going to get a tiny bit sentimental) 
> 
> This work kind of started with a joke and let me tell you it has become a wonderful thing. Socks, Skye, and Yxita have become some of my best friends in the whole world and I'd honestly be lost without them now. So, thanks so much for creating this with me and for being some of the best people to grace this vast planet.  
> Love yours,  
> Stu <3
> 
> P.S.  
> [The score sheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/17iRkgPdffcJvxnUwJrc0WLnURL40DjMQrmHpUFb10xs/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
